The Legend of the Blue Saiyan
by Tori Briefs
Summary: A Saiyan with beautiful blue coloring will be born and will bring prosperity to Vegeta-Si if guided in the path of goodness. If brought to the path of darkness and deception, this Blue Saiyan will bring Death and Destruction to the planet. If the Blue Saiyan is not brought back to the path of goodness, the path of chaos will be unending and will destroy the universe if not stopped.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Chapter One**

When walking down the street, the young boy saw a group of older teens huddled around something. The group was too thick and so he couldn't see what was in the middle. He walked over there and saw something that he needed to do something about. There was a girl in the middle of everything. To his surprise, the girl had long blue hair and was crying. If it wasn't for the color, age, and the fact that the girl was crying, this would be a normal sight to see. Their eyes met and he could see into her soul. He could feel the pain that she was feeling. Questions started to pop into his mind. Why was she here? How did she get in this situation? What were all of these teenage boys huddled around her doing? It then hit him. He was the prince. He didn't need to leave these questions unanswered. He pushed passed a few of the boys in the group and one of them yelled, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He then covered his mouth when he realized who he was talking to. "Oh, my apologies your highness." When everyone heard what he said, all of the teenagers got down on one knee and bowed to him. Only the girl wasn't bowing to him. She was curled in a ball and still had tears down her face. To the young, 7-year-old, boy she seemed about his age or a year younger than him. He looked back at all of the other boys.

"Does anyone care to explain what you think you were doing?"

None of them dared to look up at the prince and so he cleared his throat. One teen then decided to be brave and speak up. "That girl Sire, she's a thief, a lire, a beggar, and owes money to everyone in town. We found that she had something of ours and we wanted it back."

Vegeta thought about it and then turned to the girl who was now sitting on her legs toward him with her head to the ground. "Is this true girl?" He heard her sniff and then nod. "I can't hear you girl, and look at me when you speak."

She looked up at him with her big, blue, watery eyes. "Yes, all of what he said is true."

He looked her over. She had on a tattered, dirt covered dress. Her hair was pulled back. This girl didn't even have shoes on. What she had going for her? Her looks. He knew that if she got cleaned up, she would be pretty. "Girl, what is it that you have in your possession that belongs to these boys?" She unfolded her hand and he saw a small circular gold pendant for a necklace. It had a red star in the middle. He took it out of her hand and handed it to the boy. "Now, how much in total does this girl owe to the city?"

He looked at the others and they all shook their head with dumb founded faces. "We don't know."

"Well, go and find out. I will pay it off. She will have no debt when I leave." All of the boys nodded and left with their pendant to get the total of what she owes to everyone and who she owes it to.

Vegeta looked at the girl who was, once again, looking at the ground. "Girl, where are your parents?" She looked up at him remembering what he had told her before about talking to them.

"They are both dead. I've been trying to fend for myself for I don't know how long." Now it all came together in his mind. No wonder she was so poor. She had no family, no friends, he wondered if she had even paid anyone who offered her charity. Normally, he would ignore someone like this. She was different though. She had potential and she could go places but with the hand that life gave her, she couldn't go anywhere. It then hit him, literally. He looked down to see what tapped his leg and saw a blue tail. She was a Saiyan. His eyes widened and he looked at the strange girl. It was normal to see aliens around this city. This was probably the reason that she had come here. He decided to help her. "Where do you spend your nights?" There was a reason that most aliens stayed in this part of the planet. It was the coldest part of the planet. On average, this city was 60 degrees Fahrenheit. The rest of the planet was a comfortable average of 90. She stood and he could see the small cuts on her legs. He started to wonder where they were from. She walked away from him without saying a word and he followed. She stopped just outside a nearby Tavern.

"The owner here allows me to sleep here. I come here when it closes at one and when everyone leaves; I clean the place up and sleep. I wake up at five in the morning and make sure I didn't miss anything. I leave and the place opens at five thirty. He agreed that my cleaning was sufficient enough for a place to sleep as payment." She then walked around to the back. He saw a set of stairs that led to the second level and the door. "That is where I sleep." She started walking but he could tell that she was just loitering now. She avoided some areas as she walked, she would avoid turning onto some streets as they walked in silence.

"Is this what you do every day?"

"Yeah." He looked around. It was about noon. He checked his scouter and it was one in the afternoon. A power level he knew all too well was approaching. He knew that his guard would be wondering what was taking him so long.

"Are you hungry?" As if on cue, her stomach grumbled. He smirked and then saw the tall bald man land in front of them. "Nappa, we need food."

"Yes Sire." He said as he flew away. Vegeta flew after him expecting the girl to follow them. As he looked back, she looked up at him and then turned, walking away. He landed in front of her.

"Come on. We're going to get food."

"I can't fly." She said in an almost whispered voice. He heard it but didn't like that she had whispered it. He picked her up and flew fast to catch up to Nappa who had yet to notice their absence. They flew to where they were stationed. In every city, the royal family had a small palace that they stayed in every time they visited for a meeting or a vacation. Right now, his parents were making sure that everything was running smoothly through the cities and stayed for a week at every city. They landed just outside of the gates as his parents were walking out with an important looking old person. As that bald man saw him, he bowed.

"Your highness." Then he looked up and saw the girl standing next to him. "Good, you have found her. I guess information travels fast around here." He said looking the girl up and down thinking that she would get what she deserved. And she was getting what she deserved but it wasn't what he thought she deserved. It was what Vegeta thought that she deserved.

The King and Queen looked at each other confused. They had just sent Nappa to get their son. They hadn't even told him what they wanted. They were also surprised that it was this little girl that was causing the mess. He had described that she was young and had odd blue coloring but they never thought that it was this young. Never the less, they needed to deal with her. The problem was that they didn't know how. If she were a few years older, maybe they would have sent her off to do work in another city and pay off her debt that way but this was a totally different situation that they had in mind.

"Mother, father, I have brought a guest with me. Have the servants served lunch yet?"

His mother stepped forward. "No, we were all waiting for you. Who is this guest of yours?"

He realized that he hadn't asked her name. "Girl, introduce yourself."

She stepped forward and curtsied. She then looked up at them remembering what the prince had told her. "My name is Bulma Briefs, your highnesses."

"Miss Bulma Briefs, it seems as if you have caused more trouble than anyone else in this city. Your words?" The King asked.

"Whatever this man has said, it's probably true. I don't think that I have ever met him but I'm willing to say that I owe him money somehow."

Before anyone could say anything else, Vegeta spoke up. "I caught her in the middle of a huddle of teenage boys. She had stolen a pendant from one of them and they were getting it back."

"Ah," Started the man that still hasn't introduced himself. He was most likely the mayor. "So she was caught in the act and by the prince no less. Seems like she's going to get it."

"And that she is." The prince said. "First, she will get lunch. Next, she will be clothed properly and then will be given a choice. I have ordered the teenage boys to gather up the total that she owes and I shall pay it off." The look of shock on the man's face was priceless. Even being a 7-year-old, he carried himself as if he were already ruling. The only time that he didn't look down on others was when he saw them as his equal or superior and the only two that he had right now in that position was his parents. He had a little brother on the way that his mother was pregnant with but he hadn't been born yet.

"Son, that's a big thing to do for a little girl, are you sure?" The King asked with authority in his powerful voice.

"Positive father." He didn't like getting questioned about his decisions, even if it was his father.

His mother seemed to see in the girl the same thing he did. He had a good judgment of people and he knew that he got it more from his mother. "Well, if you are really going to do what you say you are than we better get eating. I have waited an hour to eat for you. I'm not going to wait any longer. She turned around and went into the castle.

"Nappa, have Mr. Roshi escorted back to his dwelling place." The King said as he followed his queen.

The Prince gestured for Bulma to follow him. And she did, looking to the ground and her hands in front of her. She was hiding something. He needed to figure it out too. She seemed way too open of a person to be hiding something but the way she acted, she was hiding something. He turned the corner opposite of where the dining room was. The girl followed him not questioning it as she had never even seen this place. He stopped in the hallway where no one was and no one was likely to be and turned to her. "What are you hiding?"

She looked up at him. "I'm hiding nothing your highness. What makes you think that?"

"Don't lie to me. Something's on your mind and you are hoping I don't ask the right question to get the answer. Now, I will ask this again. You will not lie to me and you will tell the truth. What are you hiding?"

"Prince," She took a deep breath. "I have never lied. I was raised as honesty being the best thing to have. What you say is correct though. I am thinking deeply of something that I am most ashamed of and was hoping that you wouldn't ask about that topic. I ask that I may tell you later? After the meal. I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Fine, but afterwards, I will have you tell me." He said as he went back down the hallway and went to the dining room.

"Son, it's nice of you to join us." His mother said. "Now if you both may sit." The King and Queen sat on either side of the table. Vegeta pulled out the seat and motioned for his guest to sit. She sat on the side closest to her mother and Vegeta sat next to her closer to his father. The servants came out and filled the table with food. He glanced over to his blue haired guest and smirked. She was very hungry by the looks of it and when they were told to feast, she dug in as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. After her third helping of the ham, her fourth helping of mashed potatoes, and her second helping of turkey, she slowed down her eating and reclaimed her manners. "Bulma?" The queen asked. Bulma swallowed and looked at her. "How is it that you are the biggest trouble maker that I have heard of? How old are you?"

"I am 6-years-old. As for how I got to where I am, that's a long story."

"Ok, so let's start at the beginning, I noticed that you have a tail. You have some odd coloring for a Saiyan. Where are your parents?"

"My parents are dead."

"Oh, well, do you have any relatives?"

"Not that I know of."

"How do you live?"

"On my own. I've been trying to survive for many years now on my own. That's why I owe everyone money."

"Where do you lay down your head at night?" The Queen was now understanding the little girl more.

"I sleep in a small supply closet in a tavern after it closes and I clean it up before I rest for the next day."

"That's not a long time. Taverns aren't closed for long and that's only because they have to make the drunks go home and sleep it over for the next night."

"I sleep for about four hours a day." The Queen looked at her food and thought about the little girl.

"How did you end up in this city?"

"I walked. I found that most aliens that lived on Vegeta-Si lived here. Everywhere else I'm called a Halfling. It's false though, I'm a full blooded Saiyan."

"Did you know your parents?"

"Yes."

"Where were you born?"

Bulma hesitated. "In the capital."

"Really? I hadn't heard of a blue Saiyan being born." The Capital is where the main castle is. Many of the elites and a few first class families lived there.

"A Blue Saiyan?" Bulma knew her coloring but didn't know why it was specified like the queen had said it.

"Living off of the grid would make sense for you not knowing. Many think it's just a legend. It's almost as well known as the legendary Super Saiyan."

"The what?"

Vegeta scuffed. She didn't know? That was pathetic. "The Legendary Super Saiyan is what I am distend to become. It is said that a Saiyan in royal ranks will become a Saiyan with golden hair and turquoise eyes. The Legendary is the strongest fighter in the universe."

"Wow, so you're supposed to become the greatest warrior in the entire universe?" Vegeta nodded. Bulma then turned to the Queen, remembering what she said earlier. "You said that there is a legend of a Blue Saiyan?"

"Yes. The legend is of a Saiyan born of your coloring. You will become great in time if you go the right way in life. If not, you could cause the destruction of the entire planet." Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta remembered the old tale that he had been told. He didn't think it was true but if he was to become the legendary, she could become her legend too.

"I'm glad I found you when I did. It seems that you had already started the terror in that city." Vegeta laughed. Bulma looked down at her plate. He looked at her and knew that she was thinking of some bad things that have happened to her. He also saw that she was done eating. He was too. "Mother, father, I ask that she and I may take our leave."

"Yes son. Don't go too far this time." The Queen said as the two young Saiyans exited the room.

Vegeta was walking out of the castle gates and Bulma followed him, not knowing what else to do. Vegeta was thinking about what his mother had said. '_She? This little girl, granted I am only a year older than her, is the Blue Saiyan?_' He turned and looked at the shorter girl. Her tail was wrapped around her wrist. The end of it was in her fist and she looked to be holding it. He needed to teach her about Saiyan culture. "Why are you doing that?"

She looked up at him confused and they stopped. "Doing what?"

"That, with your tail? Why are you holding it like that?"

"Oh, well…" She trailed off in thought. The blue haired girl seemed to feel slightly embarrassed. "I'm training it."

He knew what she meant but he knew that she couldn't make it that strong by doing it that way. If she pulled too hard, she would let loose and it wouldn't be properly trained. "That's not how you should train your tail. Follow me, I'll show you." He started walking and then he wanted to fly but knew that she couldn't. "And after that, I'll teach you how to fly." Bulma nodded and faster than she could blink, he picked her up and flew to his training grounds that were near the castle. He landed and dropped her on the ground.

"That wasn't very nice."

"If I teach you, you need to learn a few things. 1) I'm not a very nice person. 2) I am the Prince and you will treat me as such. 3) I don't tolerate weakness… from anyone." He turned around and locked the door. Bulma stood. She knew what he meant; she wasn't weak and knew it. "Now, tell me what you didn't want to earlier."

"Umm…" She looked down at her hands and took a breath. "It's about my parents." She looked up at him. "Have you heard of the great scientist Dr. Briefs?"

"Yeah, he died about three years ago."

"About three years ago, I wondered from my home. I didn't run away but I took a trip through the woods. When I came back, I saw someone walk out of my house and so I hid from sight. I heard it talking. 'She wasn't here.' It said. 'I'll come back later to see if she comes back.' It was as if it were speaking about me. I saw him leave and once he was out of sight, I hurried in and smelled blood. It was strong too. I went to the kitchen to see if my mother was there. She was but she wasn't alive. Then, I ran to my father's lab across the house. He was there too, but he had no head. Blood was oozing out of his neck and large cuts in his arms. His clothes were burnt and he looked as if he were tortured. I couldn't get it the image out of my mind and even now, I can recall it as if I had just left his room. I got on my knees and cried, praying to Kami that they weren't dead and that the thing that did this was going to get what was coming to it."

"So you're saying that the great Dr. Briefs was your father?" Bulma nodded. Vegeta processed the information.

"I heard something outside the home. It was back. The thing that murdered my father was back. I saw it. It stood behind me laughing. It was tall, muscular, and a light green blue skin with long, dark green hair tied in a ponytail. It tried to get me. It tried to hurt me but never tried to kill me. None of his attacks were lethal. I had gotten away and ran. I ended up here."

"What shame do you have for that, I mean, yeah, you didn't fight back but that's not what you are ashamed of."

"On my walk, I came to thinking. When I got back, I would start training." She said in a soft voice. "I'm a lot stronger than I look Vegeta."

"How much stronger. What are you holding back?"

"I don't know exactly how much I'm holding back but I can't really control it yet."

"I guess I have to figure it out then."

"Vegeta, I know I could have killed it before it got to my house, I saw it going to my house and I knew that something was bad in its intentions." She got down on her knees. "I could have stopped them from dyeing." She could feel the sting of her tears. Bulma tried to hold them back though. She knew that she was stronger than this but it had been plaguing her mind for so long. There is only so much a little girl can hold back for so long.

Vegeta got down on his knees and put a hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing we can do about their lives now. All you can do is train and become stronger. Maybe, one day you'll find that monster and kill him and so he couldn't do any more about it." He then stood. "Now, we must get you tested on how strong you really are."

**Note: This is my first fic on this account and want to know how you like it. I don't plan to regularly update but will update as soon as I can. I have a couple more chapters written but am rereading and editing them before I post them. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for the horses. I wish those horses were real though and i owned them. I've never been horseback riding but would love to.**

**Chapter Two**

It had been Four years since she was found. Bulma had lived in the palace ever since. Her rank was elite and many didn't know of her existence. The Blue haired girl's tenth birthday had only just passed and she was lonely. Without many allowed to know who she is, her friends were limited to her horse, the royal cat, and Vegeta. The only problem with that was that Vegeta had left on his eighth birthday to go to the Saiyan training camp. It had been about three and a half years ago now that he'd left. She didn't know how long it was supposed to be but she hated it. Though she did train, she couldn't train with anyone else and it bugged her to no end on how isolated she was from the world. It was nightfall and she had just eaten her dinner with the King and Queen. It ran as usual, the servants came in and placed the food on the table, left, and Bulma came in to eat with them. It wasn't until she left that the King and Queen stood and sent for the servants to clean what was left.

Bulma now sat on her bed thinking about her life. Although she had a better one than when they found her, she didn't like it. She absolutely hated it. The ten-year-old girl had been planning her escape for a while now and tonight was the night. It was perfect too because there weren't any visitors that were to be arriving, nor anyone leaving. Tonight was a peaceful night and she was going to escape. A white dress that cut off just below the knee with golden accents and a gold belt that fell just above her hip was all she had on. It was all she was going to need and as she grabbed her black, hooded cape, she wished the cat goodbye, telling him not to tell anyone where she went as if the cat could talk. She lived in a hidden room that had underground hallways that lead to different places of the palace. She was currently taking the one to the horses. It was quiet as she got her horse ready and rode out of the stables on her horse, with her hair pulled into a bun and her tail wrapped tightly around her upper leg. She felt free for the first time in a long time.

It was two hours before she found where she was going. Bulma found she stopped just beyond the hill of her old home. The home that she had seen her parents dead and had met the monster that still haunts her to this day. Climbing off of her horse, she felt for any power levels around. There were none and so she decided it was safe to go in. She was surprised when she saw how the place looked. On the outside, it didn't look any different but on the inside, it had been cleaned from the bloody mess that she remembered. It irked her somewhat that someone would dare touch her parents and clean this house but then she calmed herself. Her parents wouldn't have deserved a grave such as the bloody mess she remembered. They deserved a proper burial and as she went through the house, flashes went through her mind of what it looked like as she was younger. She could handle them until she went into the room that she had found her father. When she saw the flash of how she found him, she dropped to her knees and cried. It was as if she were reliving her past.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come back." She heard. It was that voice. She couldn't ever forget it. As she stood and slowly turned, she saw the same monster that had slain her parents. He noticed how angry she was and blocked the punch, grabbing her hand. "Ah, ah, ah. You have become stronger than back then but so have I and now, you cannot overpower me." He said as his free hand hit her shoulder, making the ten-year-old girl pass out in his arms. He had been waiting for this for years. He was about to give up until he saw movement outside of the hill. The green man went, with Bulma flung over his right shoulder, to the bottom where he found her horse and rode him to his ship. The horse didn't want to play nice at first but when he threatened the little girl's life, the horse had understood him somehow and complied. He clicked the communicator button on his scouter. "Lord Frieza, I have the girl that we wanted and I'm coming back to the ship." He said as he got in the pod, situating the girl so that he was comfortable.

"Well done Zarbon. It only took you seven years." He said with some attitude. "I would love to meet the girl that gave _you_ trouble. She must be very powerful now." Zarbon then heard his lord laugh maniacally. "I shall see you soon." He then cut the connection and Zarbon took off in the pod, leaving the horse behind and putting the ship in sleep mode.

~*~Next day~*~

"Gone? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" The King yelled at his mate but calmed down, seeing the fear in his mate's eyes. He then shook his head with his two forefingers on the bridge of his nose. "Where would she go? She knows how tough it is out there. She would have nowhere to go."

"I don't know but she's not anywhere. Her horse is gone too. Shall I summon the search parties?"

The King shook his head. "No. Let's do it one better. Get our son and tell him. He has been strong enough to graduate from it for at least a year now anyway." The Queen nodded and left his study. She went to one of the nearest guards telling him to get her son to the castle. He nodded and left to see what he could do. She waited two hours before she was called to the throne room where her son was.

Vegeta walked through the castle doors for the first time in a few years. It hadn't changed much. He was told to go to the throne room and so he did. His parents would have to have a good reason for taking him out of the place where he was beating up the almost graduates without breaking a sweat. Of course, he always wanted the most challenge and so he had challenged all of the almost graduates to fight him at once and he had just beaten the last one when he was summoned to the castle. He went through the double doors to the throne room and saw his mother walking in at the same time. She seemed nervous, almost too nervous. "Why is it that you have summoned me?" He asked now aware of how nervous his mother was. She had jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Well, son." She sounded calm but he knew that was only because of years of training. "This is very important." He nodded. It had to have been if he was summoned. "You remember Bulma?" He nodded once more. How could he not? She had been on him mind everyday ever since he had left. He was always wondering if she was getting stronger, how strong she was, how hard she was trying to surpass him in his power, and if she was trying as hard as he was so that she couldn't get stronger than him. "I don't know how she did it or… when she did it but…" She took a deep breath. "She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, her horse is gone too. I don't know why she would want to leave either. She has a better life here than she did before and she would have to know that she would be going back to that life if she left."

Vegeta began thinking. "I'll find her." he said and immediately left. He went straight to his old room and put on his riding gear. Thankfully, the royal tailor had kept up with his constantly changing measurements. He then grabbed his cape and went to his horse. He was in shape and Vegeta was grateful for that as he hasn't road his hourse since he left. As he got his horse ready, he gave him an apple. "Come on boy, I have a feeling that we are in for a long trip." He had a strong feeling on where she might be. He rode fast to where he remembered the famous Dr. Briefs lived before both he and his mate were murdered. It was thirty minutes later that he came upon the hill that held the old house. In the back, there were two graves that marked their date and it is cleaned and taken care of at least once a month. He rode up to the house and saw that the door was open and so he creeped in the house looking around and was aware that there weren't any power levels around. There was no sign of her here but one thing was for certain, she had been here. Her scent lingered and though it faint, he could still smell it, along with an unknown scent. He wondered who it was or what it was. He turned as he heard his horse and ran to it, knowing that something was up. When Vegeta saw it, he stopped dead in his tracks and became worried. There, standing next to his horse, was Bulma's horse. Though he hadn't seen it in years, he had recognized him as soon as he saw how his horse and that horse were acting. The horse seemed worried and lost, as though he had known what happened to his owner. "Hey there boy." He said calming the horse down. "It's ok, we're going to take you home and we'll find out what happened to her ok?" He was only trying to reassure himself but he could tell that her horse understood him. "Zarous, follow us." He told his own horse as he got on Bulma's and rode back to the castle. The stable boy looked at him as he got off Bulma's horse. "Get him some food and water. I will be back." He then handed over the horse and went inside. His horse going back in his stable and getting fed.

Vegeta walked to his father's study. "Son, I'm glad your back, I assume that your mother had told you what has happened?"

"Yes but I need to talk with the secret Doctor."

"Why?" The King's voice getting serious. The secret doctor specialized in bio technology and the brain. They only used him when they have captured prisoners of war. They didn't torture them for their information but they got them unconscious and recorded their memory, sometimes erasing it in the process but that part was never intentional.

"I want her horse's memory. He knows what happened to her."

"You know that if we do that, there is a chance that it will lose all of its memory."

"It's a chance we need to take. I will train it all over if I have to."

"Alright. I'll inform the doctor." The King stood and Vegeta went to go get Bulma's horse. They were all soon gathered in the secret doctor's lab and hooked the horse up. The King left to tend to other business and the doctor was too wrapped up in another one of his discoveries to be watching the memories and so Vegeta watched the memories on the screen alone. The first memories were skipped over and only the last months were being looked at. It was only the parts where Bulma was involved that were seen.

_Bulma was feeding and brushing her horse while talking to it at night when the stable boys were sleeping. There was a lamp that was lit in the corner. "Hey there boy. That's good. We're going to go for a ride, just around the castle." She said as she suited up the horse. They then rode around the castle a few times. Bulma sighed as she leaned down her horse. "I hate this Kathro. Sure I get fed and I don't owe anyone anything but I hate this feeling of being trapped. When I was out there, I could go anywhere but now I'm trapped here being kept from everything. I don't even have anyone to talk to anymore. It's been years since Vegeta's been around and I don't even know when he'll come back. You're the only one that I can talk to besides Jinks. I've told him of my plan too. And if I'm going to do this, this week will be the best to do it because no one's coming and we won't have any visitors and so there would be the least guards out. Don't worry though. I'm taking you with me." They then rode back to the stables and she made it look as if she'd never been there. It then skipped to the next time he saw her. It had been night and she was wearing a cape and a white dress that cut off just below the knee with golden accents and a gold belt that fell just above her hip. She got the horse ready and rode to wherever she thought she was going._ Vegeta watched the memories in astonishment she had always been happy when he saw her but that hadn't been in years. From what he had just heard, his parents were treating her like a prisoner: not to do anything, not to see anything, and to not be seen by anyone. He only wished that she would have told his parents but with how they are acting, he wouldn't be surprised that she felt that she couldn't. It was two hours of riding he watched as they finally stopped. He saw the whole seen play out as they arrived where he thought they would. _The horse stayed behind but it was when he saw a tall blue man with long green hair in a braid that he paid the most attention._

_The man went over to the horse and he struggled until the man spoke. "You will obey me and take me to my pod or else you're not the only one that will be in serious pain. If you want her to survive another day, you will do what I say." He said threatening the horse. It calmed down and they rode only a short while until he stopped, left the horse and took off in a small space pod into the unknown._ It then cut and Vegeta stood. He now knew the face of the person that took her and the reason on why she left in the first place. He would have to ask his parents a few questions revolving around her recent behavior but there was one thing that he didn't know. Where had he taken her?

Zarbon landed his pod on the ship that he hadn't been on in several years. His Lord's ship was the best there was ever made but only because of spies that had stolen blueprints from the deceased Dr. Briefs. When one of their spys caught wind that he had a child that was the blue Saiyan, they knew that their key to success was through her. There was no doubt that she would be a genius like her father and with the legend of the blue Saiyan, they had to get their hands on her. Now Zarbon stood and held the little Saiyan by her tail. Everyone looked at him as he passed and all with the look of awe. He soon came up to Frieza's door and it opened to show a hovering chair that had a pink tail hanging off of it. "My lord, here is your prize."

"Ahh." Said a feminine voice. "Patience is rewarding is it not Zarbon?"

"It is my lord." The chair turned around and the owner looked toward the ground where his right hand man had tossed the girl.

"Tell me Zarbon, how long is she going to be passed out?"

"For about two more hours if my calculations are correct."

"Good. Take her to the lab and have her memories taken. She will be ours now."

Zarbon nodded and picked the little girl up with his arm around her waist with her limp figure bent in almost unnatural ways and went to the lab to do as ordered.

**AN: I feel as though I'm spoiling you guys. I've gotten up a new story and now this chapter. Don't get used to it though. I do have school work to do before I work on any of my stories. It's ironic though, when I'm jam packed with school work, that's when I have most of my ideas for my stories. I'm just a procrastinator though and that's how I procrastinate. Reviews are nice to get too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Three**

_Nine years later_

Vegeta was training in his private training room when a servant knocked on the door. "Sire, the King wants you in the throne room." The Prince floated down to the ground and let out a breath. He only had on his training spandex shorts and a sheen of sweat covered his muscles that have filled out even more through the years. He grabbed a towel and put it around his neck. "Tell them I'll be there soon." The servant nodded and left with a flirtatious smile on her lips. Vegeta didn't care though. He knew the effect he had on women. It was a well known fact that he hadn't had a woman yet and all of the females were trying to get into the running to be his first. He became annoyed with those women who would openly flirt with him and be as forward as they were. He was a prince and he thought it disrespect. He would choose only one to bed and that would he his mate.

He quickly put his training spandex suit on and went to the throne room to find his parents. "Ah son, it's nice to see you."

"What you do need so badly as to interrupt my training?"

"Vegeta," His mother started. "We have been getting more and more offers from elites for their daughters and we find it's time that you find someone to mate."

"WHAT?" He yelled. He hadn't thought about mating yet. He had no time for silly females. Then a name that he had thought about recently came to mind. His parents had given up almost seven years ago now on looking for Bulma. He hadn't stopped and was always wanting more information on to where she could be.

"Now son, you have been of age for a year now and haven't even found courtship." His mother pointed out.

"I will find someone when I find her." He said as he stormed out of the room. Only his father knew who he was talking about. It was a thing among Saiyan males to find someone that could challenge them and thought the King agreed that he should mate. He knew that the only one who has challenged his son was the blue Saiyan.

"Darling," The Queen said questionably to her mate. "Who is he talking about? Her?"

"The blue Saiyan." The Queen slightly gasped. She had almost forgotten about her. "Our son has caved to his Saiyan instincts."

"What?"

"It's something that only Saiyan men can comprehend. In Vegeta's eyes, whether it be consciously or subconsciously, the Blue Saiyan is the only one for him."

Vegeta went flying, needing to clear his mind. He really needed to find her because if she were to get in the wrong crowed again then it would be a catastrophic disaster filled with death to all good. It was hard to believe that that girl could be the cause of the entire universe's destruction. What if she had already gone bad? If she had, then how long had she been on that track of becoming that way? How long would it take for her to turn from her ways and if she had already gone bad, could there be a way for him to get her back on his side? These questions plagued his mind as he flew and when he came back, he went to the stables and saw her horse and took care if his needs, fed him a carrot or two while brushing him. "Don't worry. We'll get her back. You'll see." He whispered to the horse but mostly to reassure himself. Of what the report of the horse's memory said, he hadn't lost any memory that had been seen by Vegeta. When walking back to his training room, another servant came to him and said that his father wanted to see him in the meeting room. Vegeta couldn't believe this. Why all of a sudden did his parents seem to want him to stop training for every time he tried, he would get interrupted. The prince stormed through the hallways to the meeting room where his father was and as he opened the door, he saw his father sitting at the table looking over paperwork. "What is it old man?"

"Son, I realize that you're not too thrilled of what your mother wants but…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a robotic female voice said _Incoming transmission_. The screen then flashed a symbol that neither knew. It was purple with a white head and had the same purple eyes with lines going from the eyes to connect with the purple background. There was also a purple oval shape that went from the purple background to the middle of the assumed head. (AN: If you want to know what it looks like, Google image search "Frieza's symbol" and it should be about the fifth one. Though it looks more red violet than purple, I like it to be more purple.) Not knowing who it was, they answered the call and saw on the screen now a live being that resembled the symbol only the being had horns and some pink. The lizard type creature sat on a hovering chair and had two beings standing next to him. The one on his right was tall and muscular with pale blue green skin and leaf green hair that was tied in a loose braid and flopped lazily over his shoulder. The being on the left was shorter and fat with bubble gum pink skin and short, dull spikes covering his body. All three beings had on the same type of armor on but different colors. They looked similar to the Saiyan's armor but didn't have any design on them like the Saiyans did.

"Who are you?" The King asked, not threatened by the look of the three.

"I am Lord Frieza. These two don't matter." The blue man looked slightly taken back that this Lord Frieza guy said he didn't matter. The King nodded but Vegeta looked closely at the blue man. He looked familiar but couldn't place him. "I have heard of you Saiyan's abilities being a warrior race and I ask you join me in my conquest."

"Your conquest?" the King asked.

"Yes, you see, You Saiyans control lots of planets and rival my own in numbers. Here is what I ask of you." The Prince listened to what the lizard was saying connecting the dots before Frieza could continue. He'd finally placed where he had seen the blue man and knew that if he worked for this guy, he couldn't be any good. It then hit Vegeta of what Frieza was saying. He was planning on taking over the universe.

"No." The Prince said so that only his father could hear but then the pink blob leaned over and whispered something in Frieza's ear.

"What was that?" Frieza asked the Prince, not entirely sure who he was but by the looks of it was the son of the King he was talking to.

King Vegeta turned to his son confused and Vegeta shook his head. "I said no." He said clearly so that the lizard could hear him.

"But I didn't even say anything. How could you possibly know what I was about to offer?"

"I know what you're up to." Prince Vegeta said stepping up beside his father.

"Son, I am the King and I shall listen to what this Lord Frieza has to offer. You aren't King and so you will not have final say in my doings." The King snapped. "Never mind him. Finnish what you were about to say."

The Lizard nodded and all the while, the Prince starred daggers into the blue man. "What I am offering is that if you join me in my conquest of the universe, and if you do, I will spare you. If you refuse my offer as your prince here wants to, I will gladly wipe out your entire race without using but one finger." The King thought it over. He had to be joking right? The Saiyans helped the planets around them, not conquer them. And he, this little alien Lord was going to wipe them out using a finger? HA! Unlikely. "I am not fooling with you King Vegeta. You have twenty-four hours to make your decision." The screen then turned black and the King turned to his son. "Why did you say no?"

"Why would you even think about it?! They are the ones who took her!"

"How would you know?"

"I saw Zarous's memories. He was the one that took her."

"Son!" His father boomed. "Listen to me." He then took a deep breath as to calm himself down. "I have a plan but you better listen to it."

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes and then looked at this father. "What is your plan old man?"

"I will agree to his terms but only because we need to be on the inside. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer you know." Vegeta nodded. His father was coming up with a plan that he might not like but if it meant saving Bulma, he would have to go through with it or cause a sudden war that they might not be able to win. The Prince nodded and left the room. At least he would be one step closer to having her back.

Bulma sat up on her bed quickly when she heard a knock on her door. She was always on edge on the ship. "Bulma darling. You up?" Bulma rolled her eyes and stood to go to the door. Opening the door, she saw Zarbon leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want Zarbon?" She asked walking back into her room.

"We were wondering if you were up for a game of cards." He said moving to her bed to sit down.

"And we includes…?" Bulma then pulled out a brush from her drawer. Her long blue hair now reached the small of her back and then she pulled it into a tight braid.

"Me, Captain Ginyu, Burter, Dodoria," He took a second and Bulma scuffed about to say something but before she could, he continued. "And Jeice." Bulma hated playing cards with Dodoria but Zarbon knew that she wouldn't miss a chance to be with her long time best friend Jeice. There was something going on between them and Zarbon could tell. Despite the trouble that this girl put him through for seven years, ever since she got her memory taken, he liked her. She had a devious mind that also seemed so innocent from time to time.

"Ok, just let me change." Zarbon nodded and left to just outside of her room. It was two minutes later that she came out in her black spandex top and shorts. Bulma also wore her black boots with white tips and black, fingerless gloves. The white tips of her boots showed her high ranking. "Alright, I'm ready to go win another round of cards." She joked as they went to the lunch room and it was almost completely empty saying as it was almost midnight. There were a few at the bar drinking but in the middle of the room, the round table was set up with the guys, as that's what she called their little group, around it setting the drinks on the table, setting up the game of cards they were about to play. "Alright boys," Bulma said taking a seat between Zarbon and Jeice, "What game do you want it to be tonight?" She took the cards and began to shuffle as so that there weren't any cheaters that rigged the deck.

Dodoria looked around the group and they all nodded, except for Zarbon, who hadn't been there for the discussion, and Jeice, who was averting his eyes from the female beside him. "I think that we've all agreed on Texas Hold 'um."

Bulma nodded, glad that they hadn't agreed on what they usually play when Dodoria plays with them. "Alright." She then finished shuffling and gave everyone their cards, going around the table. Bulma looked at her cards: a five and a two of spades. She, along with Dodoria, Captain Ginyu, and Burter, gave their cards back in and she handed out the new sets. This time she got an Ace of diamonds and nine of clubs. The three cards were played: Six of spades, nine of hearts, and ten of clubs. She started it off with the bare minimum for first game that they agreed on a long time ago: 5 grand. It went around the table and Jeice, Dodoria, Zarbon, and she stayed. After it went around, Dodoria folded. The fourth card placed was the nine of diamonds. She then bet 15 grand with her chances of winning looking good. Jeice folded along with Zarbon and Bulma took the pot.

The game went on for two hours until Dodoria, who she didn't want to play with in the first place, lost all of his money and left. Burter left, saying that he needed rest, and Captain Ginyu leaving because he didn't want to lose as badly as Dodoria. Zarbon, Jeice, and Bulma were the only ones left. "Bulma, I swear, you're almost as good a poker player as Frieza."

"I wouldn't know, I've never played him. I didn't even think that he played." She said as she dealt the new cards.

"I've played with him only a few times." Zarbon said looking at his cards. Bulma looked at hers and got a new pair. Now she had a King of hearts and a ten of spades. The three cards were placed: Four, Six, and Ten of hearts. Zarbon folded and Jeice bet thirty-seven hundred. Bulma called the thirty-seven hundred. The two of diamonds was placed down. Jeice bet 11K and Bulma called it. Zarbon looked between the two and tried to read their motions. It was hard and he just couldn't do it. They both had great poker faces. A six of diamonds was placed down and Bulma felt good. Jeice checked and Bulma bet 26K. Jeice called it and Bulma flipped her cards. To show them and Jeice did the same. He had an Ace of spades and a Queen of hearts. She had won. "Ok, I think I better call it a night." Zarbon said as he stood and left the two.

"I guess we otta go too." Jeice said and Bulma nodded, picking up her chips and making sure to get all the money that she was owed from the guys. They both walked to her room and Jeice wished Bulma a good rest. She bid him a good night and went into her room closing the door behind her. She changed into her white spandex short shorts and white spandex top that was long sleeved that went up her neck slightly but cut off a few inches above her belly button and the shoulders were cut out. It was her normal sleeping outfit when she bothered to change for bed. As she slipped under the covers, her door opened and she was about to throw an energy ball at the intruder until she saw it was Lord Frieza.

"Frieza, My lord." She said as she fell down to the floor and kneeled in front of the lizard. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have just come to chat." He said walking further into the room. "It seems that Dodoria has volunteered for more purges and the Ginyu force is wanting a few extra assigned to them as well." He said sitting in a chair at a small table in the room.

"Maybe they need that little bit of extra money in their paycheck." She said as if it were nothing to her.

"Though Zarbon already gets a high pay, he has signed up for two purges in the next couple of months." He said interestingly.

Bulma couldn't help but smirk. She knew that she had gotten everyone. "And the reason that you are telling me this is?"

Frieza shook his head. She had always been like this. "I was just wondering why all my best men, who are all highly paid, wanting 'that little bit of extra money in their paycheck' and my left hand lady hasn't purged in over a year."

Bulma poured two glasses of some expensive wine. "Well, I don't feel that I need that extra bit of money in my pay."

"I am no fool Bulma so don't try and get one off of me. They have all lost money and you seem to have gained it." Bulma sipped her wine and Frieza tasted it noticing the familiar taste. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have this lovely selection you've acquired."

"You're right. You are no fool."

"So how did you do it?"

"Poker, it was Texas hold 'em this time."

Frieza smirked. "Really? You know, I do believe that I've played that once or twice."

"Frieza." She said smirking on the inside. "I am no fool." The blue haired woman said with all seriousness but almost dying of laughter from the inside though she didn't show any of it on the outside. "So don't try and get one off of me."

"How about a game. You play with the money that you've earned from the game you just played and I play with the same amount. We play until one of us has no money left."

"Fine with me but what do you plan to do with all of that money you have gotten back?"

"Spend it on concurring the galaxy of course."

Bulma rolled her eyes and then got out her deck of cards and set them on the table. "Shuffle 'em." She said as she stood and got some food. She knew that Frieza didn't eat much but she felt as if she were starving. Frieza shuffled the deck and when Bulma came back, she then shuffled them to make sure it was fairly shuffled. What happened in the next few hours amazed both parties. The money had gone back and forth between the two and when there was a knock on the door, Bulma yelled to come in forgetting what she was wearing. Jeice and Zarbon walked in thinking that Bulma was counting her winnings before breakfast but were shocked with the amount of playing chips on the table and the game between the two. There had been many times that Bulma had gotten up to get a snack to eat and many other times that they reshuffled the deck to keep playing.

"Look at 'em go." Jeice said whisperingly. "What has she gotten into?"

"I don't know but I'm not leaving to miss anything." Zarbon said sitting on the bed almost right next to the table that was in the room. Jeice sat next to him. More hours passed and a large group had gathered in the room as time went on. It had seemed that Bulma was winning and then Frieza. The money went back and forth. "When do you think they'll stop?"

"I don't know but if I know Bulma, she's determined not to let him win." Burter said. He was sitting next to Jeice. The whole Ginyu force was there along with Zarbon and Dodoria and a few other elites.

"Would you two shut up?" Bulma asked as they had just finished another round of the deck. Frieza started shuffling and Bulma stood to get some more snackage. "I mean, it's bad enough that I haven't won yet and I've gone too long without sleep. I don't need your annoying voices in my head."

"That wasn't very nice." Dodoria said.

"It's my room. I don't have to be." She shot back and as she walked back to the table to shuffle the deck, she tripped but didn't let a crumb hit the ground as she quickly caught all of the food. It was then that she noticed that she was wearing a very revealing piece of clothing. She looked up and saw that the random elites that had gathered in her room to watch the game were now gawking at her. The blue haired vixen's face turned red in anger. "Everyone but the guys, leave." Everyone in the room knew that when she meant the guys she meant the guys that she often played cards with. "Now." She said coldly and everyone but "the guys" left.

"You didn't need to tell them to leave, although I do wonder what they were thinking." Frieza said giving her the deck to shuffle. "I don't pay them to just stand around."

"Maybe they need some work to do." Zarbon said, taking a few chips that were in Bulma's bowl.

"I don't give a fuck. As long as they aren't gawking at me, I'm totally fine with them doing whatever they please. I'm no one's eye candy."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Frieza said as they started another round. "You have to wish for someone to want you sexually."

"That doesn't mean that I want random elites to bed. I'm no concubine." Zarbon's ears picked up at that. He knew that she had the hots for Jeice.

Frieza noticed this fact as well. "So whose eye candy do you want to be?" Bulma blushed and saw that Frieza was going up in their starting amount again. She felt good in her cards and went up even higher. Her cheeks were a light pink and Frieza loved the embarrassment he was causing her. "Certainly he must be in this room but it couldn't be all of them for you are both better than that and are not a whore." Bulma's cheeks got a couple shades darker to where it was more noticeable. The bids went up and the cards were starting to be put out. Bulma lost all faith in her cards but hopped it to be better, not caring anymore if she lost her winnings, as long as this conversation got over with the game.

Frieza noticed that with getting her more uncomfortable, she was showing less and less of her poker face and showed her emotions more. He decided to up the ante. "So let's start eliminating shall we?" He looked at his men that were still in the room. All of the Ginyu force, Dodoria, and his right hand man Zarbon. "It can't be Dodoria. You have never liked him." The two kept playing as more cards were laid down and noticed Bulma not only blushing but bluffing. "I'm all in." He said as he knew that he had a good chance of winning. Bulma looked up at him determined but couldn't hide the embarrassment from the earlier conversation.

Bulma knew that she would lose now and so she stood, tiredly, and looked over at the guys. "Alright, I lost. Game over." She said and stretched tiredly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep." The guys nodded a little disappointed and left.

As the door closed, they started to whisper. Well, all but Zarbon and Jeice did. "Who do you think it is?" Guldo asked.

"I couldn't be you. You're not her type." Recoome said.

"What do you know about her type?" Burter asked.

"I don't but do you think that Guldo over here is the one that she got all flustered about?"

"No but I don't see you with her either."

"Please." Recoome scuffed. "Recoome is the most compatible here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she's into total idiots." Burter said sarcastically.

Ginyu listened to the three members of his team argue about who Bulma might be into but realized that Zarbon, Jeice, and Dodoria had left. Zarbon and Jeice were walking down the hall but Dodoria was no wear to be found. Not that he cared but was slightly curious. He walked over to Jeice and Zarbon. "What is it capin?" Jeice asked.

"I was just curious as to why you two weren't over there with the others on who Bulma wants."

"Oh please." Zarbon said. "As if it isn't obvious."

"You think it's you then?"

"No way." Silence was all that was passed between the three and Ginyu got to thinking. Jeice had yet to say anything on the matter.

Back inside the room, Bulma was putting away the food and drank the last of her wine along with Frieza. "Since I lost, here are my earnings. You can get the cash money from the accounts that owe it." She said handing Frieza a piece of paper. She never did get the cash from the guys but did get a receipt that showed how much all of them owed.

"Bulma." Frieza said as Bulma sat on her bed and once again stretched. She looked up at him tiredly. "I have a mission for you."

"Can't it wait?" Bulma sighed as she fell back on her bed.

"I need you to check on some old friends of mine."

"Old friends?" Bulma scuffed. Frieza didn't have friends. He had temporary allies.

"Yes, we are currently on good speaking terms and I need you as a spy."

Bulma, tired of everything, sighed. "And who are these people?"

"The Saiyans."

"Ok, give me more details after I get some sleep." Frieza nodded and left the exhausted female to sleep.

Vegeta was in the middle of throwing punches when someone came bursting through the door. He was about to blast the intruder until it spoke. "If you do that, you will be in a tank for a week." It was his father and unfortunately, Vegeta had yet to surpass him in strength but he knew he was close. So close that he could feel it.

"What is it with you and mother interrupting my training?" He said, turning to face his father.

"I have important news. You have been summoned at Lord Frieza's ship. This could be the break we need as the inside man. You are to be there as a trail for a month."

Vegeta smirked. Bulma had to remember him. She couldn't be happy there even if she had chosen to 'join' their side. "A month is all I need." He said and his father nodded.

"You are to be joined by Nappa and Raditz as guards and training buddies. It's not good to be a lone Saiyan. There will be a need to be with other Saiyans."

"Napa and Raditz?" He said doubtfully. "As training buddies?" He stopped and looked at his father asking if he was serious. "Why?"

"I can't send Turles or Kakarot with you because if Frieza saw how powerful you three were, he would think us a threat and if he saw that only our prince was strong, then he wouldn't think us as much as a threat. Especially if he saw how you and Turles are both strong and intelligent."

Vegeta understood his father and held up his hand to silence his further explanations. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Nappa and Raditz are already packing and are briefed on everything. It will take you only a day of travel for you three to dock on his ship." The King turned and started walking out and when he reached the door, turned his head and spoke. "And Vegeta, don't do anything hasty or stupid when you see her. Your hormones will be something to worry about as she is the only one that you want." He then left ad Vegeta cursed to himself that his father knew what he was talking about. Bulma was the only one that he did want, does want, and will ever want but he wouldn't be a sick little puppy when it came to her. She would be the one to come after him.

**Review Replies**

**Guest: I cant understand how the horses can seem unnecessary right now but they will play a big role in the plot in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Four**

Bulma had just woken up and was now walking in her sleeping outfit to Frieza's meeting room. It was a huge room that he had tortured his victims in, had slaughtered hundreds, and had talks with his crew. He didn't make video calls in that room for it had too much a bad vibe and though he had killed at least one being in every room of the ship, he had yet to kill a being in the video room. As she walked down the halls, lots of looks of lust came in her direction from the male crew as she walked by with her spandex short shorts and long sleeved spandex top. Her blue tail wrapped tightly around her waist and getting tighter as her anger grew. It was up until she heard a whistle that she could take it. When the whistle sounded, the blue haired Saiyan turned to where she heard it, scowling at the two men that stood in a door way. "If I get anymore looks from any of you disgusting vermin, I won't hesitate to personally obliterate every last one of you, taking pleasure in your screams of pain." She said in a loud and very threatening tone and everyone suddenly turned away as to not look at her. Smiling, Bulma turned and walked to where Frieza was.

The door slid open as she pressed the code to enter and Frieza stood at the bar with two glasses of red wine. "Ahh, I was awaiting your arrival." He said going around the bar with both drinks in hand and gave her one once within arm's reach. "I suppose that you came here to get more details in your mission?"

"Your supposing is correct sir." Bulma sipped her wine and knew it wasn't the best he had but it would do for now.

"Well, I have discussed it with the Saiyan King and have agreed that three Saiyans are to come on ship for a month for a trial. Your mission is to get into their heads. Manipulate them into believing that we play nice. They will most likely try and pursued you to believe lies. You aren't to trust them. The three that are coming are their Prince, and two guards of his. If this all goes well, we will be conquering their world in no time." Bulma nodded.

"What lies are they going to try and place in my head?" Bulma knew of her past. She had been rescued by Zarbon from her home world of the barbaric ways of the Saiyans. She was an orphan that was left to die and he found her in an empty house on his way to see the King for business. She didn't know why they stopped business with the Saiyans but she guessed it ended on better terms than most that ended business with Frieza as they were both still a thriving race and were going into another deal with him "They might try and tell you another story. I do want you to remember who is loyal to you." He said as he opened the door to the hall. She didn't know where they were heading but knew that she should follow him. Those who passed them and that they passed, all bowed to Frieza and then went back to what they were doing before they passed through. It turns out they were heading to the lunch room. Bulma saw the guys talking and seemingly arguing with each other on some matter. "Bulma, I know that you like one of my men that you seem to have in your group. I have narrowed it down to three men." She looked to him confused as if she hadn't remembered what the discussion was before she went to sleep. "Those three include Burter, Jeice, and Captain Ginyu. I knew you wouldn't go for Dodoria or Guldo because they are just plain ugly and you hate Dodoria. Recoome is ok in the looks but is a complete and total idiot. I ruled out Zarbon for obvious reasons. That left me with these three. This then leads me to an even deeper thinking. With Captain Ginyu changing bodies frequently, he could be completely ugly or a total hunk. SO I guess I can rule him out. That just leaves Burter and Jeice. Jeice and Burter. This is going to be harder for they are almost brothers. I hope that neither of them gets their hopes up just in case you like the other instead." He then left once the guys were in hearing distance and that's when they noticed her. Their arguing silenced and Bulma noticed that she still had yet to change.

"You seem stressed." Zarbon said as he scooted so that she could sit in her usual place between Zarbon and Jeice.

"I don't want to talk about it." She sighed agitatedly. Her tail then relaxed a bit as she leaned her head on the palms of her hands. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself more and then looked up at the group. "So what were all of you fighting about before I came?"

They all seemed to look away or blush or do anything but answer her question. "We were…" Recoome started. She was glad that he was the one who spoke up because she could easily tell if he was lying. "…just arguing on what missions who would take. With losing all of the money we did, we need to gain it back."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "No you weren't." She snapped. "Now tell me what it was that you were arguing about so that I can settle the issue. I am the smartest one here and I presume that I could set things straight as I always do in these types of matters."

Zarbon smirked. This was the way for her to say the answer. "They were fighting about who you might want to bed." It was then that Bulma looked down and blushed slightly. Her anger soon filled her once again.

"It is none of any of your guises business on who I feel is the most attractive on this ship." She stood and placed her hands on the table not so gently. "Now. It is not the matter of that I want to bed with that particular person but how attracted I am to that person." She then wanted to walk off but sat back down in a huff. "The answer to the argument that almost all of you were in is that none of who were in the argument is the one." She said giving a huge hint. It wouldn't be a hint to Frieza though as neither Burter nor Jeice partook in the argument.

"Bulma, you seemed to be way more stressed than usual, I'll walk with you to your room and then we could have a chat." Zarbon said standing, being finished with his food. She nodded and followed him to her room.

The guys that were left behind all looked at each other. "You don't think it could be…"Dodoria started but wasn't able to finish as Recoome stopped him.

"Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't go that way. We all know that. The problem is she noticed who was and who wasn't in the argument."

Those who were arguing: Dodoria, Guldo, and Recoome, looked at the three who weren't. Jeice, Burter, and Captain Ginyu looked at each other as well. "One of us?" Burter asked the other two.

"That doesn't make any sense." Recoome said putting his forehead on his hand.

As Bulma put in her code, she and Zarbon stepped in and the door closed. "You can put this act up for those guys but not for me." He said sitting on a chair. Bulma sighed and went through her closet.

"I can't believe I went out there in this." She said frustrated. "You know how annoying those men can be?" The blue Saiyan grabbed a pair of black spandex pants, and a short sleeved, spandex, V-neck top. "I had to threaten their lives before they backed off."

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I'm not." She said stepping into her bathroom to change and came out to eat a snack.

"Bulma dear. You know you can't hide this from me. Go tell them what they want to know and it will all stop."

Sighing, she sat with her plate of food. "Zarbon, you know I can't do that. Frieza has rules about that sort of stuff."

"Yeah but from what I hear, he's trying to guess who you are interested in too."

"I don't care." She then finished off her first plate and grabbed a few bags of chips. "Did you hear of my newest mission?"

Zarbon thought about it. Yeah he knew about it, he was in on it but he wasn't going to let her know that. "New mission?"

"Yeah, three Saiyans are coming and I am assigned to get on their good side. Be the inside person."

"I can understand why you were put in that position." He said off handedly. "You are the best spy on this ship." He further explained.

"But their Saiyans!"

"And unfortunately, so are you my love. This is why you need to tell Jeice."

She knew he was right. She would lose her sanity soon. "Zarbon." Though she had killed a handful of men, and was the ships main spy, she was too afraid to do anything that dealt with her own feelings.

Zarbon had to make this work. They had to be together before the Prince is to arrive so that there would be another layer that disconnects her to him. "What if he made the first move?"

Bulma looked confused at him. "What?"

"Ever since this discussion has come up, he's been silent and when it's brought up, he blushes slightly, though one wouldn't be able to tell much as his skin is already red."

Bulma too blushed slightly. "I guess, if he asked me out than I would accept." Zarbon smirked to himself. "But he has to do it by himself. You can't force him or talk him into anything."

Zarbon put his hands up. "I swear I won't." He then stood and left Bulma to herself.

He walked down the halls and saw Jeice walking his way. There was only one reason he would be in this hall. "Jeice."

The shorter man stopped and looked up at Zarbon. "Yes?"

"What are you up to?"

"Well, I was going to go and talk to Bulma."

"What for?"

"Well… um…" He blushed and Zarbon could tell.

"You're hoping it's you that she's fond of aren't you?"

"I… well…"

"Stop, think about what you are going to say, and then speak. I don't care for broken sentences."

Jeice nodded and took a breath. "I was going to ask Bulma who she was fond of to settle the dispute that's still going in the lunch room."

"And did any of the others put you up to this?"

"No."

"Are you hoping that she says it's you?" Jeice only nodded.

"Good luck." He said and walked away to let Jeice talk to Bulma alone. He walked up to the door but had second thoughts. What if it wasn't him? What if it was Burter, or the Capin? Gathering his courage, he knocked on the door.

"Who's at the door?" Normally he would put in his code and wait until she let him in but he was a little nervous and wasn't sure what he should do.

"It's me… Jeice."

"Come in!" He typed his code to open the door and it quickly opened, too quickly. He wasn't ready to talk to her. His courage went away as soon as he saw her. "Well don't just stand there. Come in." The blue haired female said as her tail loosely fell and then started slowly going back and forth in a contempt manner. "So what is it?" She asked with her head in the fridge looking for another snack. She hated skipping meals and now that she had skipped two, dinner last night and breakfast this morning, she had almost no more snacks in her fridge.

"Well…" He started but trailed off as his eyes traveled from the ground at his feet to her moving tail to her plump rear. Oh how he would love to…

"Well what?" She asked standing with a couple of bowls in her arms and then setting them on the counter beside her. The blue furry tail shut the door to the refrigerator and she looked at Jeice.

"I came in here to ask something but I totally forgot. I guess I should come back when I remember."

"Don't be silly. At least you're not all up in the craziness of the argument. I bet they are still going on and on about it. Could you stay? I could have some decent company. She walked to her bed with a bowl in her hands and then sat criss-crossed at the edge.

Jeice remembered suddenly the question at hand. "Um… Bulma?"

"You remembered your question?"

Jeice nodded. "I was wondering, or they were, or… um. What I am trying to ask if I… um you…" He took a deep breath. He was sounding like an idiot. "Bulma, I like you." He said will all honesty. "I really do and I was wondering if it was I that you felt the same with. If it was with either of the other two, I understand. I mean Burter is taller and you two could get along well and the Capin is such a higher ranking than I and…" He looked up and the woman that was now smiling shyly at him. "Do you return my feelings?"

Bulma stood shyly and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes." She said and he smiled wrapping his arms around his prize. They both stood there for long moments glad that their feelings were out in the open and the other returned them. The door of the doom opened but neither of them noticed and a smirk like no other made its way onto the lizard's face.

"I thought about it and when I came back I noticed that the one I thought was the answer was gone." He said and the two split. "Yes. It seems that your feelings have come out to the open." Bulma stepped up and was about to try and talk him out of punishment as she had broken, or at least was about to break, one of his rules.

…None of his high ranking solders were allowed to have romantic relations with another high ranking solder. If they wanted to relieve their sexual frustrations, they could easily go to the harem and use one of those women… Bulma was the only high ranking female and so then could go to any lower ranking solder and use him but she had never and would never drop that low.

Frieza put up his hand and Bulma stepped back with her head down. "Now, ever since I have been thinking of you with one of the guys, I have considered you having romantic relations with one of them. I grant you this one privilege and don't you ever say that I haven't done anything for you. Neither of you will be punished for this." Both of them smiled and looked at each other. "I will leave you two alone now." With that, Frieza returned to his chambers smirking, knowing that when the three Saiyans do come, Bulma's bond with Jeice will help her stay on his side rather than with the Saiyans.

Bulma went to her kitchen when the door closed and got some of her favorite scotch. "I think that this calls for a little celebration."

**Review Replies**

**Iron throne: Thanks**

**Guest: Thanks, here it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter five**

Vegeta now had his things ready and got into his ship, followed by Nappa and Raditz. They only had a suit case each that only had the essentials such as their spandex suits. The ship took off and once it was safe to move around, Vegeta left to go train. The other two stayed back knowing that he needed to blow off some steam. He did just that. He trained hard for the first twelve hours. The only reason that he stopped was because he needed to eat. Though he knew his mission, he didn't want to be there. Though he could get Bulma back on their side, that is as if she had gone to the lizard's side, he still didn't want to go there. He was being a stupid sentimental freak and he hated it. Why couldn't they just attack the Lizard, get Bulma back, and go from there? After his lunch, he went back to training for another six hours and then collapsed from exhaustion because of the treatment he put his body through. As it came time to land, he awoke and got seated in the pilot's seat and Raditz sat in the copilot's. Napa sat at the other controls that weren't as important and a call was requested. On the big screen above Vegeta, one of Frieza's solders was shown. "You are the three Saiyans that are assigned the month with this ship correct?"

"Correct." The alien did a few more things on a keyboard.

"You have permission to land." He said as the call cut. It only took about two minutes to land and Nappa carried two small suit cases and Raditz carried his. Vegeta walked along the hall with his arms crossed. He was being led to Frieza's meeting room to meet the lizard in person. The door quickly opened to reveal Frieza with his two main lackeys flagging his sides.

"Ahh Prince Vegeta. I see that you've gotten here in one piece. It's a wonder how you monkeys can even breathe." He openly mocked. The taller green man pressed his scouter and leaned over to Frieza. "Yes. Zarbon, Dodoria, leave now." The two men left quickly to leave the three Saiyans alone with their Lord.

Zarbon had realized that Bulma and Jeice had woken up and were now probably talking in her room when his scouter went off saying that her power level had gone up. He walked to her room and put his code in the door.

Bulma heard the all too familiar number being said by the female robotic voice. "Let in."

Zarbon smiled as he came in to see Jeice lying on his side on the bed facing away from him. "Don't worry about him. He fell back asleep right before you came knocking." She said eating her snack. It was so unlike her to be missing so many meals. This would be the third one in a row and her snacks were almost gone. At this rate, there would be none in the fridge for the poker game tonight. She smiled as she saw his white hair spread behind him on the bed. When Frieza left them alone, they had sat on her bed and talked for hours, Zarbon occasionally coming in to inform one of them of something important or to join into their talk. When they could hardly keep their eyes open because of exhaustion, they had lied down next to each other and Bulma cuddled next to him as he held her close. They had slept like that for hours until Bulma woke up not too long ago.

"Bulma, I have news."

"What is it now Zarbon?" She asked going through her small closet finding white shorts and a short sleeved shirt that came to just above her belly button. She then went behind the changing curtain and changed. She had done this many times when talking to Zarbon and so there was no embarrassing tension in the room. When she came out and had yet to get an answer, she figured it wasn't that important. "I frankly don't care what it is. I'm going to get some training in." She said putting on her white boots with black tips and white gloves with black fingers.

"Oh, I don't think you will." Zarbon said coming out of his thinking. "You have a mission. Remember?"

Bulma had almost forgotten her mission. "Don't tell me they're here." She complained. The Blue haired Saiyan really wanted to get some serious training in today before dinner and then stay up for the game.

"Ok, I won't tell you but I do have to tell you to show them their room. As Frieza's left hand lady, it's one of your jobs."

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. Looking down at her attire, she figured that after she got their guests to their room, she could train so changing wouldn't be needed. "Fine but if he wakes up and is wondering where I am, tell him to go to the training room ready for a fight." Zarbon nodded and left after Bulma, going in the opposite direction down the hall.

The female Saiyan took a deep breath as she neared the door to the meeting room and as the door opened, she saw Lord Frieza looking three individuals up and down, circling them. She cleared her throat and all eyes were now on her. The only eyes that she cared about right now were the red eyes of the lizard for orders.

When Vegeta heard a female clear her throat, he turned to see her. The one he had been looking for for all of these years. Her blue hair looking even more beautiful and her body filling out nicely. In the simplest terms, she was breathtakingly beautiful. No Saiyan could ever amount to her beauty.

"Bulma, it's nice for you to leave Jeice for a bit to escort our guests to their sleeping quarters. After they have settled in, show them where the lunchroom is and the training room. I know how much you Saiyans love to train."

"Yes Lord Frieza." She said turning around and walking through the doors, angry that she couldn't just go to the training room after this.

"You three monkeys better follow her. She won't wait for you." Vegeta became confused but never the less, left to follow after the blue beauty.

No words were spoken as she went passed her room and then went down a few more rooms. She was disgusted on how close they were put to her room. If she played her cards right, they wouldn't know that it was her room. She typed in her pass code and the door opened. "This is a room for two. Which of you two share the room, I don't care." The disgust wasn't hidden in her voice at all. She then went to the next door down. "This is a room for one. Again, which one of you, I don't care. Now, hurry up and get situated so that I can leave."

Her attitude didn't falter and Vegeta started to wonder if she remembered him at all. He took his small bag from Nappa and threw it into the room for one. It landed on the bed and he looked at his two followers. They too threw their bags in, not caring where it landed. "I don't like your tone woman." He dared say to her.

Bulma, not one for self restraint, punched him square in the jaw. "And I don't care for your words either." She sneered. Vegeta looked at her with utter shock written all over his face. "Awww?" She started in a baby voice. "Was the widdle saiyan not expectin that to hurt?" She then laughed. "Get used to it bud. People around here don't care for little jerks like your spoiled ass." She said walking to the lunch room. The three other Saiyans looked shocked at each other. Vegeta knew now that she couldn't remember him or if she did, she hated him for not rescuing her soon enough and so she decided to subdue herself to their ways. Nappa was shocked because he only remembered the little girl he met the first day that her presence was known to the royal family. That little and innocent girl couldn't have been this woman. The prince had to have made a mistake. Raditz, though he had never met her, wasn't expecting how disrespectful she was to their prince. Did she even know that he was the prince?

As she walked into the lunch room, her eyes settled on the guys now talking to each other having a discussion on the game tonight. She walked over to them, not caring about the three following her. The Ginyu force, with the exception of Jeice, Dodoria, and Zarbon sat there eating their food. Zarbon looked back and smirked, scooting so that Bulma could sit.

"Where's Jeice Bulma? I would think that he would be the one tiring you out not the other way around." Recoome joked. They all laughed but Bulma blushed.

"Come on. We haven't even let it go that far." Bulma said and the Captain laughed.

"You mean he hasn't tried yet?"

"No, he tried last night but I told him no." She said as she took an apple from Zarbon's plate. "I told you guys. I'm not in it for that. I'm no whore."

The three Saiyans behind her were becoming even more surprised as she talked as if they were her good buddies. Vegeta knew that Zarbon was the one responsible for her being here and couldn't figure out how she could seem that friendly around him. "Bulma, who are those three behind you?" Guldo asked.

Bulma turned her head to the three Saiyans and then turned back to the group rolling her eyes. "I have to show them around the ship. I'll be here for the game tonight though." She stood and then waved. Gesturing with her two forefingers, she beckoned the three to follow her to the training room. When they got there, she went only to the main room. She had her own private room to train but she wasn't going to let them know that. "This is the training room. It's pretty much self explanatory." She said leaving the room to go back to her room to see if Jeice was still in there.

When they were in the hall, Vegeta decided to speak up again. "And where are you taking us now?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere. I'm done with my orders and so you three don't have to follow me everywhere." She said going down the hall of her room.

"Then why are you taking us back to our rooms?"

"I'm not. I'm going to my boyfriend's room." Vegeta was visibly taken back. Who could possibly be that guy? Before she could type in her code, Jeice opened it to see her and smiled. Vegeta saw the red alien with white hair and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Blue haired Saiyan walked inside, bringing him with her.

"Who were those?" Jeice asked.

"Just three Saiyans. It's nothing to worry about. Frieza's just assigned me to get on their good side so he can work out a deal with the King." She explained to him. He nodded and pulled her close into a hug.

"Want to go train now?"

"How about we eat and then train. I'm starving." She said as her stomach growled. They both laughed and went to the lunch room it had less people than before but it still had the guys there. They got their food and sat in the group. "Do you guys ever leave?"

Dodoria stood. "Well, Frieza's calling for me so I better go leave." Captain Ginyu and Zarbon stood also.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I can't stay." Zarbon said as the three left.

"Did I miss something when I was gone?"

The others looked at each other and shook their heads. "We don't even know why they were called." Burter said. Bulma shrugged it off and started talking with the group.

Vegeta started pacing in his room slurring cusses in his native language. Raditz and Nappa were in there trying to come up with explanations on the reason that Bulma might be acting like she was. The common line of their speech was that she was pretending. "No. Her emotions were real. She doesn't remember anything." He said trying to figure it out himself. This was going to be harder than her thought. "How though? How can she not remember? How can she loose her memories?" Silence passed through the room. He stopped in semi-realization. "What does she think she knows about her past? She must have been told something in place of all of the times she would have lost in her memories." He started pacing again.

Raditz spoke up. If his prince was going to be stuck on her losing her memories, he would have to start at where he could understand. "If I may ask, how would she lose her memories in the first place?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Raditz. Not because it was Raditz's fault but because he's the one who spoke. "Good question. Let's think out loud shall we? All of those many years ago, when I watched Bulma's horse's memories, I ran the chance of him losing his memories of her, though I know he didn't, it could have happened. What if they did the same thing? Watched her memories trying to get some information out of her memory."

"What if they did it on purpose?" Nappa asked.

"If they did, the question would be why."

"Well that's obvious." Raditz scuffed. "Have you met her recently?" He asked as if it were too obvious. "They obviously wanted her to become one of them."

"But why just one Saiyan?" Nappa asked.

All the mean while, Vegeta's mind was spinning with possibilities. "They know."

"They know what?"

"They know the legend of the blue Saiyan. That's why they took her and erased her memories. They molded her so she could be the best weapon that they have. She doesn't know it yet though." Vegeta said in realization. _If they know about the Blue Saiyan, I wonder if they know about the Super Saiyan._ Vegeta thought to himself.

Frieza sat on his floating chair as his three highest ranking men bowed before him. "Now that you three are here, I must discuss what is to be made happen. She must stay in her relationship with Jeice. I'm glad we found out that information as soon as we did. The girl is to get friendly with the three Saiyans but not too friendly. We must stick to the story she knows now if she ever starts to doubt it. They will tell her the true story and we can't have her knowing. I know of a Saiyan's instinct to be with their own kind and so we must help her combat it without being too obvious. You three know the plan so remember that she is the ship's spy and can get things out of you that you never thought possible. That will be all for now." The three nodded and left to go train or roam the halls for anyone who might be acting out.

Bulma and Jeice were eating and it was evident that the guys they were sitting with were watching how they interacted with each other. "Is there a sign or something that says to watch me when I eat?" She asked after she cleared her throat. Their heads went back down and she started eating again. When she finished, she and Jeice went through the halls to the training grounds.

"Hey, woman!" She heard from behind her. Though she had only heard his voice a few times, she knew who it was and chose to ignore him. They were almost at the training grounds when he spoke again. "Woman! Don't ignore me." Bulma turned around and punched him in the face, or at least tried. Her wrist was caught by the dark haired Saiyan just millimeters away from his face. "Do you dare try to hit me?"

"I've done it once, I don't care if you don't like being hit but I'm not one to say threats."

"Bulma, come on, he's not worth it."

"Yeah… Bulma." Vegeta said her name spitefully.

Rolling her eyes, she forcefully took her hand back and entered the training area but the Saiyan followed, getting the hint that he wasn't wanted but ignored it. She and Jeice went through the hall to her training room and stopped outside of the door to her personal training room. "You should learn that following others is not tolerated on this ship and those who are punished for it, are not to have sympathy for how much they are hurt."

Vegeta scuffed. "As if you could hurt me." He knew that he was stronger than her but also knew that when she hit him earlier, he could feel it. She was stronger than she was letting on.

Bulma turned around and glared at him. "If you want to challenge me then fine, but I am to have my sparing session with Jeice first. You will find that I am stronger than I appear as a female soldier." She said as the door opened and she and Jeice walked into the training room. The door closed before Vegeta could enter so he leaned on the wall next to the door waiting for his turn to spar with the female.

Inside the room, Bulma was lying in the ground defeated. "Why me? Why am I the one to make sure that they are to know the ship, be nice to them, have them follow me everywhere like a lost puppy?"

"Well, maybe because Frieza thinks that they will take nice to their own kind?" Jeice said sitting down next to her. "But whenever you feel too stressed, you can always come to me." Bulma smiled up at him and then sat up and leaned on him.

"Thanks. Now, let's train and don't think I'll go easy on you just because I like you." The blue Saiyan said standing and getting in a fighting stance.

"Same here."

Two hours later, the door opened and Bulma was carrying Jeice to the healing tanks. She stopped when she saw the flame haired Saiyan still there, waiting for their spar. "Hurry up woman. You don't want your precious _boyfriend_ to be in the tank longer because you were too slow in getting him there." Bulma rolled her eyes and walked to the medical room made for the training room. After putting him in an open tank and pulling the mask on him, she shut the tank and read that it would take him only four hours to heal. That was about the time of dinner. "Now all I have to do was put that blasted Saiyan in the tanks for the next month and all would be well." The female thought walking back to her training room to find that he wasn't outside of the training room anymore. Smirking she thought that he had gone back to his room afraid that he would be beaten but as she opened the door, her smirk faltered and her eyes began to burn holes into the back of the Saiyan. _How did he get in here in the first place? _She thought to herself. The male Saiyan was doing Katas to warm up and Bulma went to the panel on the wall next to the door and upped the gravity to 50 times that of Vegeta-Si. To her surprise, he didn't falter in his movements but did acknowledge her entering the room.

"If that's all you're going to turn it to then this will be easy." He said finishing his katas and turning to her. His smirk evident as he looked her up and down. "What is this gravity anyway?"

"Fifty times." She said with her brows coming together in confusion. "How are you still standing? I wasn't aware that Saiyans had discovered gravity manipulation."

"We had a little help by a legend."

Bulma scuffed. "You think I believe that? You probably stole the technology from a weak race that couldn't defend themselves."

"Saiyans don't do that." He said going to the gravity controller and put it at 150 times Vegeta-Si's gravity. Bulma didn't falter and it was Vegeta's turn to be surprised.

"What did you turn it up to?" She asked almost laughing at the shock on his face.

"150."

"Well, let's see what you can really do." She said as she went up to 300. She saw that now Vegeta was being affected by the gravity. She could go up to four hundred but that was a challenge as 300 seemed to be for Vegeta. She was also constantly updating it so it could go higher as she started to get used to the higher gravity levels.

"Is that all?" He said not backing down from the challenge.

Bulma knew he was bluffing. Maybe he should join her in a poker game sometime. "Shut up and let's spar." She said as they both got into their positions, examining the other for any open spots. They were at a standstill as neither would allow opening. "You're good." She said phasing behind him and fell to the ground on her knees and kicked under the flame haired Saiyan, taking him to the ground unexpectedly but he caught himself before he fully hit the ground and threw Bulma across the room and as she slid on her knees, he stood and flew over to her, pulling his arm back to hit her. She kicked his gut right before his fist collided with her face.

For the next three hours, they had hit, blocked, and blasted each other and now it was five in the afternoon and neither of them seemed to be too exhausted. "I'm surprised." Vegeta commented as he caught Bulma as she was about to attack him from behind. "I haven't had a good spar in a while."

Bulma flipped so that Vegeta's grip on her was used to her advantage and he broke her fall on her back. They both jumped up and started blasting each other and dodging the other's blasts. "It makes sense. Those two bozos that you brought with you are weak. If your whole race is like that you must be looked highly upon." She then got close enough to him that she threw a punch at him but he caught it. She then tried with her other fist but he caught that too. Bulma jumped up, bringing him forward and they rolled. Bulma then kneed him in the gut as they landed.

"I would have to be." He said as if it were obvious, about to hit her side but was hit in the nose first. It wasn't hard enough to break his nose and he began to wonder why. If the goal of the spar was to win, then why wasn't she working at her full potential?

Bulma replayed his words in her mind. "Why would you _have_ to be looked up upon?"

Vegeta stopped his attack that he was about to do and stood dumb founded. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Bulma was prepared for him to spout lies. She had to be careful what she believed was true that came out of his mouth.

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans."

Bulma rolled her eyes. This guy? A prince? She had never met one but she had heard about them. They were supposed to be kind and a gentleman. They were supposed to have manners and all of that. He couldn't be a prince. But then again, the Saiyans were supposed to be uncivilized and an animalistic race. It would make sense that he was the prince being how cocky he was. "Right, and I'm the only blue Saiyan out there." Bulma laughed and started to fight the Prince in front of her. Vegeta was starting to wonder what she actually knew about her own race. He was fed up with how long this spar was going on but wasn't about to quit.

The Prince had a hold of both of her arms behind her back and was on his knees behind Bulma who was also on her knees. She tried to flip them but he had her so that she couldn't move. "Oh, but you are." He said in her ear. With her like this, immobilized in front of him and was proovingly weaker than him, his hormones started going off. Her scent was driving him crazy. At first, when he had just been around her, he hadn't noticed it yet and even during their spar before this point, he hadn't noticed how great she smelled. He put his nose in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. She smelled like freshly picked strawberries in a Vegeta-Si's spring day.

Bulma was as still as she could be. It wasn't of fear but of confusion. Confusion of many things. Was what he said true? Is this one of the things that he was trying to say to get to her, to lie and manipulate her like Frieza had warned? When his nose tickled her neck, she blinked out of her daze and became confused onto what he was doing. She felt his breath and that's what got her to thinking straight and brought her head slowly forward and immediately slammed it back, effectively hitting his forehead, hard.

Vegeta let go and was pushed back, his mind out of the lustful daze that her scent put him in. He needed to watch his hormones in the future now that he had gotten a taste for her; he knew his body would want more. "We're done here." She said looking over herself. She wasn't too badly hurt, nothing a thirty-minute trip in the tank wouldn't fix. Some of these cuts and burns would scar if she didn't do it and she hated it when she scared because of a spar. It was more delightful to scar from a purge than a simple spar, especially for her. She walked out of the room. If she got into a tank right now, she would then have time to shower and get ready for dinner before Jeice got out. He always got ready fast anyhow.

Vegeta watched as she left and then fell back on his back. It hurt more than he would like. He had to admit though; she was going to be more of a challenge than he thought…

…and he always took well to challenges. He looked at his arms and chest. He had minor cuts and burns. His back on the other hand, that's what got, hurt the most. He flipped himself over so that he would lie on his stomach. Yeah, his back was damaged. He slowly got up and walked to the tanks. He saw that Bulma was already in a tank and was right beside her "boyfriend". He was put into a tank on the opposite side of the room.

**AN:**** I feel pretty good right now. Second chapter added to this today, even though it's almost 11:30 pm where I am. So it might be "tomorrow" (4/12) for some of you that are in a faster time zone than I (most of the world). A new story with two chapters already. I've been really inspired to write today. Tell me what you think. How long do you think that Bulma will be with Jeice? What will Vegeta do now? Do Raditz and Nappa become smarter? (Yes, yes they do.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Six**

Bulma got out of the tank first and got under the shower in the corner of the room. It was only to rinse off the green gew that was on the outside. She then rinsed her hair and went out of the room inspecting her body. It didn't scar from the spar and was grateful. Bulma went to her room and took a shower, rinsing all that vial green gel from her body and scrubbing herself clean. When she got out of the shower, she dressed in a black, spandex tank top and black spandex pants. Her boots and gloved were white with black tips, as always. There was a knock on her door and wondered who it was. As the door slid open to her voice command, she saw that it was just another messenger.

"What do you want?"

"It is asked of you to accompany the guys for a card game. They weren't sure when you were going to be out of the tanks and so they sent me to message you when you were out."

"Very well. Go and tell them that I'll be there after dinner. Then, you will go and tell Jeice to meet me here when he's ready." The messenger nodded knowing not to disobey her and left. When you were as strong as she was, you didn't need to pay the messenger. His payment was the luck of not being injured. Bulma closed the door and went to her bed. She was tired. The tanks weren't something to get a good rest in. Though it but your body to sleep, the mind was still awake and rest wasn't an option. She was left to her thoughts in the tank and most of the time, she could tune out to her problems but now, she was doubting herself. It was that idiot Saiyan. She couldn't even remember his name and he had found his way into her thoughts. He was annoying and arrogant and strong and could do lots that no other but Zarbon and Frieza had been able to do. He had matched her strength. He was strong and it was a danger. She had to be the best of the best. The only one to have power over everyone. She was going to become stronger. Bulma nodded at her thoughts and then decided that tomorrow, she would start hard training.

About ten minutes later, there was a buzz at her door. The code then was pressed and she was told who was going to enter. "Allowed." She said as her voice code was read and the door slid open to revile Jeice all cleaned up and his armor sparkling as it had been recently washed. "Hey." She said walking over to him and he stepped inside.

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready for diner?"

"Yes. I'm ready." She said smiling. They both walked out, hand in hand and as they passed the two rooms of the extra Saiyans, the one with flame like hair walked out of his room to go to the other. He scuffed when he saw their hands. She just looked forward as they walked. "Bulma?"

"Yes?" She asked absently.

"Are you sure that you want to play the game with the guys? You seem… A bit distracted."

"Oh, it's nothing that a game wouldn't hurt. It might actually help but don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're together now. I'm still taking everyone's money." The couple laughed and entered the almost empty lunch room. The circular table, that was now everything but reserved as their table, was full of the guys eating and cheerfully talking.

"Aww, now wook at the cute couple." Dodoria said in a baby voice and everyone at them.

"Hey there bubblegum." She said back to him and he scowled and pouted.

"So, you're up for the game?" Guldo asked.

"Yeah." The blue haired female sat down and Jeice went to get some food. "Did you think that I would give up a chance to get all of your guys' money?"

"No but you were in the training room for hours. I don't even know who all you were sparing."

"I was only sparing with one." She said under her breath. Zarbon, being closer to her than anyone at the table heard her. He looked at her confused but brushed it off as unimportant until later.

"So, how are we playing tonight? Nice or bad?" Bulma asked wondering how much money she was going to win this time.

"It depends on how dirty you want to play." Dodoria said smirking in her direction.

"I said 'bad' not dirty. I'm never going to play that way with you guys again. I would be the one loosing. I would have all of the money but I don't want to see any of you in your underwear again." The last time that she did that, she was still fully clothed but they all agreed that they wouldn't go any lower than their underwear and then that player would stop. She felt she lost that night because it was Dodoria's idea; it was him that she didn't want to see the most, and it was him that got down first.

"Well, saying that we just got paid, I don't want to lose it all at once." Burter said, joining the conversation.

"What would you spend it on?" Recoome asked.

"Unlike you, I know people and I need some money for reasons."

Bulma could since his unease and wondered why. "Don't tell me." Jeice said next to her.

"Tell you what?" She asked wondering what he was referring to. The blue haired Saiyan then looked back at Burter and his cheeks were getting redder. "Really? Reasons that involve her?"

"Guys!" Bulma shouted, getting the attention of her boyfriend sitting next to her and Burter. "Who are we talking about?"

"My cousin, Niyusu. I took Burter to my home planet and they hit it off. I didn't know that they were still in contact with each other."

"Yeah, we are. I send her some stuff every now and then and she sends thank yous and different things back."

"How far has this thing gotten?"

"Well, I order some specialty food from my home planet and send it to her. Those foods are much like planet Earth's chocolate but only slightly not as good. If I were sending her Earth Chocolates, I would need to be making much more money."

Practically everyone on the ship agreed that Earth's food was divine and the best that they have had. The only ones that didn't agree were the ones that hadn't had it. It was so expensive though because Earth wasn't technologically advanced and couldn't deliver their foods to other planets of space ships. There had to be a human looking third party that would go to Earth and buy it, only to sell it to the buyer to make a profit. The prices were high but it was still bought and so the market for Earth food was still going strong.

"It's a bummer." Bulma sighed putting her head on Jeice's shoulder. "I really _love_ their food."

"Ok, ok, enough with the gossip. What are we going to set the limit at?" Zarbon asked.

"Let's say… 25?"

"Thousand?" Burter raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sure that was low but he thought that they were playing to save some of their money.

"You know what I meant."

"You deal them." Recoome said smirking at Bulma still shuffling cards. She did as told and everyone got five cards.

Vegeta was lying on his back, thankful that he had healed well and it was no longer sore. He was tired though. That was the only bad part about the tanks. He couldn't sleep for one reason. That reason was a certain blue haired Saiyan. _Does she not remember me at all? How can I get her to remember?_ He started thinking of things that they had done in the past. It wasn't much to be honest and that was what hurt him the most. His parents just had to keep him in that stupid school, away from Bulma, and she just had to have run away. _I wonder what she was told in place of those long forgotten memories. What was it that made her hate us before she even met us?_ His thoughts were plaguing him and he couldn't sleep without getting answers. He sat up and decided that he would go and look for her.

Walking through the halls to the first place he could think of, Vegeta looked all around to see if she was walking through the halls. He came upon the training grounds and opened the door with his newly given code. 641-5626 .The door slid open and reveled one or two pairs fighting in the main room. He then went down the hall to see if she was in the room that they fought before. He punched his code in again but it didn't open. Instead, the computer voice spoke. "This room has been locked and will only open with the owner's code. Go and get _Bulma_ if you are wanting to spar with her."

_Go and get Bulma? Huh? This must be her personal training room._ He then his himself lightly in the forehead. _No! No time for this, you must go and find her. Get the answers that you are looking for._ Nodding to himself, Vegeta then went out of the training room and back into the halls. He then went to the room he remembered as her "boyfriend's" It disgusted him that she would even think about that guy that way. It angered him that she would think of anyone but him that way. _STOP IT!_ He yelled in his head. _You need answers before you can be even thinking these things._

Vegeta then tried typing his code into the door that he remembered. Once again it did not open and instead, the computered voice spoke. "Access denied."

_This must not be as specific as the training rooms._ He thought as it didn't say a name to whom this room belonged to. _Where else could she be?_ He asked himself trying to think. _The Lunch room?_ He doubted himself but went there anyway, trying to understand why she would be in there. To his luck, he spotted not only her, but a lot around the table she was at too. There were a few drinking at the bar across the room but most of the noise was the conversation going on at the table that Bulma was at.

"I'm all in." He heard the angelic voice of the blue haired female say. He didn't really understand what she meant and so he took a few steps forward. He saw lots of poker chips on the table along with some having cards in their hands.

"I'm out." Zarbon said as he put his cards down and sighed.

"Me too." Said Burter.

"I guess I win again." She said cheerfully.

Vegeta wondered how many times she has won. Considering how many chips were there, he wondered how much they had all bet. "Hey Bulma, I think someone is wanting you." Dodoria stated gesturing with his head over to Vegeta. Bulma looked over her shoulder because she had her back turned to him and then rolled her eyes.

Vegeta saw the look on almost everyone's eyes as she got up and left saying that it would be quick. They didn't like him but that didn't matter. He didn't like them so the feeling was mutual. "What do you want?" Bulma asked him, pulling his arm to bring him into the hallway so that they could talk a bit more privately.

"I want to talk."

"I'm a bit busy right now." She pointed her thumb to behind her. "I'm winning all of their money again."

"What do you mean again?"

"I don't know how many times I've gotten almost all of their money. Dodoria and Recoome are almost to the point of quitting; Guldo has quit but has kept watching. Zarbon, Burter, Jeice, and Captain Ginyu are still going strong."

"And you enjoy this?"

"And you wouldn't. You're a Saiyan raised on Saiyan territory. Don't try and tell me that what I'm doing is wrong."

"What does me being raised on 'Saiyan territory' have to do with anything."

"Please. Spare me." She said sarcastically. "I told you, I'm busy and so tell me what you need and make it quick."

"I need your time. I want to ask you some questions. I want to talk to you." His face then showed that he was completely serious. "Alone."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get some answers Bulma."

"It seems you won't get any." She said turning on her feet to go back to, what is now, the poker table. Vegeta sighed and went back down the hall to his room. What was he going to do now?

Bulma sat in her spot between Jeice on her left and Zarbon on her right. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to spar." She lied. "I told him that I had to make it out with all of your money first."

"I thought that we weren't playing like that." Guldo said, even though he had stopped playing.

"Exactly. I don't want to spar with him. I'm exhausted after having to deal with him today. I'm just here because I need some extra cash after what Frieza did to me the last time."

"Well, I'm out of the game." Dodoria said, noticing that he had barely enough money to survive till the next pay check.

Recoome lasted another round of losing money until he got out. Guldo, Dodoria, and Recoome left as they said that they needed some rest. Now it was Bulma, Jeice, Zarbon, Captain Ginyu, and Burter. A few more rounds went by and the Captain left to get some shut eye.

"So, Bulma." Jeice said, confident in his cards. "What do you say that we raise the stakes a bit?"

Bulma looked at her cards. She had almost a Royal flush. All she was missing was the ten. She had them all in hearts. Then there was that nasty seven of spades. She needed it to miraculously turn into a ten of hearts. She pleaded for that card to turn up in her hand. "I'll take one." She said almost overconfidently but hid it well. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing as you let me over last night, let's say that there is more going on tonight."

"No. I told you last night Jeice."

"But Bulma." He complained as the chips went in around the table.

"Bulma, I don't know what or who you are waiting for but I think I like this upping the anti. But where do Burter and I come in?" Zarbon asked too innocently for her liking.

"Bulma, you have won every single game tonight. Are you not as confident in this one?"

"No, I'm just not going to put it on the line."

"Wait…" Burter said. "You mean you haven't-"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean and I plan to have it that way until I'm mated."

"Bulma, I think that if you have no doubt that you are going to win than you should put it out there."

"I don't." She said looking at her hand again. The seven of spades turned into a ten of diamonds. _Damn. I was so close._ She thought to herself but didn't give anything away. She was willing to bet that this was Burter's last round. "If we are going to make it more interesting though, let's make it an even better game." She said. If she could just get that damn ten of hearts, she would be fine.

"How so?"

"Three card draw." She said. They all know what that means. It meant that they would each get three cards and have to exchange at least one of their cards in their hand now with one of the three. They could exchange more but no less than one.

"And if we do that, you'll put it on the line?"

"Yes." She said putting her head up high and prayed that she got the ten of hearts.

"Fine." Zarbon said as he handed the deck to Bulma. She shuffled really well and smiled handing out the three cards, one at a time, to each person. She looked at the three cards she got. _Praise the Lord!_ She thought as she saw the ten of hearts. She didn't show any emotion on the outside but on the inside, she was squealing like a little girl. They all then put back three cards. Burter exchanged two of his with the original three, Jeice traded one, and Zarbon seemed to trade with all three.

"Now, the money." She said smiling and they started making bets, Jeice's and her agreement still standing. A short time went by and Burter had folded, Zarbon was hesitating, and Jeice seemed to have a smirk on his face. "Maximum." Bulma said putting out 25k.

"I fold." Zarbon said.

"I'm in." Jeice said smirking even more. The two then had an intense stare down ending with Jeice blinking first. "Damn." He said before putting down his cards to show four nines and one eight.

Bulma smiled and said, "Well, it was a good game and you tried your best but," She placed her cards down, making the cards make the wonderful sound when they hit each other. "It just wasn't good enough."

Jeice frowned and they all seemed to look at the time simultaneously. "I guess it is getting pretty late." Burter said standing. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"So am I." Zarbon said, thanking the time because he didn't want to lose again. The two left, leaving Bulma and Jeice together.

"Jeice, let's get some sleep. I've had a long day." Jeice nodded standing and then picking her up bridal style. Bulma squeaked at the sudden movement but held on to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her all the way to her room but put her down so she could put in her code. The door slid open and he once again picked her up only to plop her on her bed while she giggled. "Jeice." She said still giggling.

"Yes Bulma?"

"Are you going to leave now?"

"Not unless you want me to." He smiled and Bulma rolled over to give him some room on the bed. He got in to the bed with her and she curled up next to him as he put his arm around her. "Night Bulma."

"Good night Jeice." She yawned and fell asleep alongside Jeice.

Vegeta sat next to the door to Bulma's training room meditating. He couldn't just go back to his room. This was a much better chance of talking to her than in his room. As time passed though, his meditating became sleeping. It wasn't bad or uncomfortable. He had been in worse positions when needing to fall asleep.

**AN:** I don't really have much to say for this chapter. How will Vegeta get Bulma to talk to him? And just a little thing to know, It's slightly more likely to get hit by lightning than to get a royal flush when playing with a regular 52 card deck.

**Review Replies**

**elianni: They will actually be together for longer than you would think but that's all I'm going to say on the matter right now. I do plan to continue with all of my stories but Finals are coming and work is overpowering currently and, unfortunately, have first priority.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Seven**

It was Early in the morning and Bulma woke up to the heartbeat beneath her. It was still steady which meant he was sleeping. His deep breaths another sign of his sleep. Bulma slowly got off her bed to make sure Jeice was still sleeping. She didn't want to be rude and wake him. Bulma then stretched her arms and legs. Then came her morning routine: Take a shower, brush teeth, brush hair, wash face, get dressed, and go get breakfast. Almost no one was in the lunch room as it was too early. Bulma was dressed in black spandex shorts with a black, long sleeved, spandex shirt that stopped in the middle of her ribcage to show all of her midriff. Her black fingerless gloves had stripes of white and her knee high boots had two white stripes at the tips. This was her success outfit. It meant that she had won last night's poker game and therefore can lounge around her room all day. That's not what she had in mind though. She had pent up aggression lingering from yesterday that had yet to be fulfilled and so she was going to train all day.

Standing in the nonexistent line, she quickly got her large amount of food and sat at her table. "Hey Bulma." She heard someone say behind her. Though overwhelmed with the feeling of recognition, she couldn't place the voice. "Mind if I sit?" She looked up to see one of the three Saiyans that she was to look after. He was tall and bald.

The blue Saiyan was about to decline and tell him where he could sit but then her mission came to mind. She had to get on their good side. "Yes, but I'm not going to be staying long."

"That's fine. I just have a question."

"And that one question would be?" She asked emphasizing one so that the bulky Saiyan would know that he would only get one question.

"Have you seen the prince?"

"Who?" She asked, not connecting the dots quite yet.

The male Saiyan thought for a moment. "The one with flame like hair and is shorter than Raditz and I."

Bulma's mind clicked, feeling really stupid but blamed it on the little amount of sleep she got. "The last time I saw him was last night when he interrupted my poker game. I told him I was busy and he left."

"Did he…" He was cut off with Bulma raising a finger, shaking it back and forth.

"Nope. I only said one question and that was it. Now, run along and find your precious prince." She said and then turned back to her food and started eating again. The Saiyan sitting next to her shook his head and left.

"What was that all about?" Burter asked sitting across from her in his spot with food on a tray in front of him.

"Oh, he's just wondering where one of the other two were. To hell if I care."

"Weird. You would think that the three would know where each of them were at all times."

"Well, apparently, the one who has gone missing was a prince and if he is…" She had a pause to think about the exact words that she would use. "I wouldn't be surprised. They are Saiyans anyway. Why would their prince be any less? He's more than what I've heard though, and not in the best ways to put it nicely."

"What's the worst? Wait, it's you I'm asking. Don't tell me the worst you could put it."

Bulma smirked evilly and chuckled. "Yeah, it is me." She said cleaning her plait that was once, not a few minutes ago, almost overflowing with food. "I'm going to go train. If Jeice starts trying to find me, tell him where I am." Burter nodded and Bulma left.

Walking down the hall way, she couldn't wait to go and train. She saw one of the other Saiyans that came sitting just outside of what she supposed was his and the bald one's room. "Hey. Bulma." He said standing.

"What is it?" She asked with some venom in her voice. The one with long black hair seemed not to notice.

"You see, I tried to get into my room but I seem to have remembered my pass code wrongly. Could you help?"

Bulma almost busted out laughing. These Saiyans were complete jokes. The only one that was seemingly somewhat smart was the one they claimed prince and at least he was a good spar. These other two were questionably. She could think that they only came to trick her about the Saiyan race and what she had been told. There had to be stronger Saiyans out there, and so why have these two come with the prince? "You're an idiot." She mumbled as she pressed her code in and the door opened. "Your pass code is right here." She pointed to the panel beside the door. "And this one is for the other guy. Now, remember it."Bulma then walked away, going to need to get some training in.

With just her luck, as she walked down the hall to her personal training room, the supposed prince was looking to be meditating, maybe even sleeping, next to her door. Ignoring him, she pressed in her code. "You want to spar Ms. Bulma Briefs?" the spiky haired Saiyan sitting down asked. His voice sounded as if he had just woken up.

Damn was that voice sexy. Bulma thought but then shook her head. It was just because he had woken up. All men's voices sounded really hot when they woke up. "No. It seems your two jokes are lost without your guidance. I think that you should go help them." She said the last part as if she were talking to a child, not a baby, but a young child.

"I don't care about Nappa and Raditz. They can take care of themselves for a few hours."

"Really? The bald one asked me where you were." She scuffed. "As if I would know where you were. And then, the long haired one was trapped outside of his room because he couldn't remember his code correctly. I don't see why you brought them anyway. There have to be better Saiyans than them. What are they? Third class Saiyans?" Bulma started chuckling. "Go and help those poor souls." She said and then closed the door behind her before Vegeta even stood.

The prince rolled his eyes, leaving to do as Bulma had said. She was right. Raditz, though a high ranked third class, was still only a third class. Nappa, well, he is Nappa, too reliant on him to do anything without orders unless he was with his mate, then Nappa would follow her orders.

Bulma sighed as she entered her room and went to the gravity control. 410x gravity. Starting her warm up Katas, a knock came from the door. "Gravity shutdown." Bulma said, going to the door. "Recoome?"

"Hi Bulma." He said a bit worriedly. "Recoome lost a bet and now Recoome has to challenge you to a fight." Bulma rolled her eyes and looked down both ways of the hall. Guldo and Burter seemed to be snickering.

"Well, what was the bet?"

"The bet was that Recoome was the one you fancied."

"Oh." Bulma was a bit taken back that they had taken bets on who she fancied. "Ok. You lost a bet, now it's time to take the punishment." Bulma said smiling. She could beat him up and make the other two carry the mess out of here.

Vegeta walked into the room next to his that Nappa and Raditz resided in. "You idiots!" he said and the other two jumped. "Nappa, why were you looking for me?"

"I was wondering where you were. I couldn't find you in your room or in the training room. I thought that you might be with her."

"I was in the damn training room, sitting next to Bulma's personal one. And you! Raditz," Raditz seemed to know what the prince was talking about. "How could you forget a simple number like that?"

"I didn't. You see, I was doing an experiment."

"What?"

"A social experiment. I wanted to see how she would react to helping someone of her own kind. She seemed to not have a second thought about it, though she did and probably does think I'm an idiot. Not only did she open the door for me, she also showed me where my number was so that I could learn it."

"And that matters why?"

"I wanted to see how they have manipulated her mind about us Saiyans."

"She thinks we are who we were in the dark ages. She thinks that we are a species that murders the innocent, takes without giving, and are all around idiots. She also believes that there are more people that are stronger, like me, and not weak, like you." The two looked at their prince with astonishment. "What?" he asked confused on why they were acting that way.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I spared with her, with 300x gravity. I said some things, she said some things. She still doesn't like us and doesn't believe a word I say."

"You spared with her?"

"And man was it good." He said proudly, as if she was already his mate and he was bragging about her strength.

Bulma's training room door opened and two bodies fell over because they were leaning on it, trying to listen to Recoome getting beaten up. "Hello boys."

Burter and Guldo stood, both rubbing their heads. "Hi Bulma." They said simultaneously.

"Thank you for volunteering." She smirked and threw Recoome's beaten and battered, but not quite dead, body. Unfortunately for him, his species didn't get a power level boost when they came near death. "Take him to the tanks." With that, she closed the door and kept training.

Vegeta was once again walking down the hallway to Bulma's personal training room, determined to spar with her again. He saw a body being carried and he started to wonder if he was dead. As he got closer, he could hear soft moans of pain coming from the man. No, not dead, yet. He thought and noticed that there were drops of blood on the floor from the man bleeding. They lead to… Bulma's training room? Putting his number in, he waited. No automated female voice was speaking.

Bulma repeated the numbers of the code in her head. 641-5626? It didn't sound familiar at all. Must be a new messenger. She thought. "Allow in." She said and once the door slid open, she regretted it. "What do you want?"

"I told you last night, I wanted to talk."

"Well, too bad bud. I don't do much of that."

"Well, if you want to do something else, I'm fine with that." Vegeta said, walking further into the room.

"I much rather be alone right now than be with you."

"How about a spar, normal gravity. Whoever wins, gets what they want. You can be alone or I can talk with you, getting some answers."

"What type of answers? What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how you think you got to the point where you are now."

Bulma looked at him confused. How she got to where she is now? Hard work, lots of training, and getting higher in the ranks until she was noticed for her strength. But, after the worthless attempt at fighting Recoome gave, she wanted a real spar and Bulma knew that this guy would give it to her. "Fine. Deal. You win, you get answers. I win, you leave me alone."

Vegeta smirked. This was going to be fun. Without anything to tell them to start, Vegeta ran to her, phased behind the blue beauty, and grabbed her shoulders, flipping her onto the ground before she had time to react.

Bulma, realizing that she had been taken off guard, became furious and, on her back, kneed her opponent in the face and jumped up, only to be slammed back down as the other Saiyan kicked her side.

"And here I thought you would want to win." Vegeta said punching her in the face.

Bulma brought a hand to her cheek. He had actually hit her! Before, it was more like blasting, tackling and wrestling. The thing that shocked her the most is that it didn't hurt. Looking back at the Saiyan in front of her, Bulma locked her eyes with his. They were dark, so dark that she could get lost without any light.

Vegeta was looking into the blue, oceany eyes of Bulma and felt as though he would drown if she didn't save him. He didn't know how, but they had gotten closer to each other. Now, merely a foot apart and getting closer.

Bulma knew how close they seemed to be getting. She didn't know why though. They still hadn't broken the locked eye contact. Bulma brought this situation to the front of her mind. She would use this situation to her advantage as Vegeta seemed somewhat out of it. Bulma quickly brought up her fist that connected to his face, making his head turn. She had put a lot into that minor attack just to show him not to mess with her. She was great at poker and fighting in hand to hand combat was much like it. She bluffed when she had to, she knew when she was going to win, and she knew when she wasn't. It had been a long time ago when she knew she wasn't going to win and she didn't have that feeling now. The only thing the Saiyan in front of her had to do was believe her bluff. She acted as though she could hit that hard all of the time but she had used more energy in that attack than she would have liked.

Vegeta slowly turned and saw the cocky smirk on Bulma's face. That punch had hurt and it took some effort not to fall back. He could feel that she couldn't do it again and smirked, walking backwards. Her smirk turned to one of confusion.

It dawned on her that he might have actually given up and her smirk returned. "Come on, the great 'Prince Of All Saiyans' is giving up?" She said it mockingly and Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "I didn't his you that hard? Did I?"

"Tell me. Can you do it again?" He stopped walking backwards once he couldn't smell her as much and then powered up his attack. "Gatlic Gun!" He let it go and Bulma's eyes went wide. She didn't have any time to dodge or have a counter attack so she put her arms up in an "X" and used her ki to lessen the damage of his attack. Even though her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she was pushed back and it wasn't until her back hit the wall that the attack was over. Without anything to hold her up, Bulma fell forwards.

Vegeta had used most of his power in that one attack but he knew that she didn't have enough power to do anything. When he put his arm down, he saw her falling face first. Not knowing what he was doing, Vegeta phased beside her and grabbed her waist before she had touched the ground. He knew that he could have seriously hurt her with that attack but he also knew that she wouldn't let herself become seriously injured. "Bulma?" He questioned. She seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. "Bulma, are you alright?"

Bulma, seeing that her vision was blurry, blinked a few times. "Bulma, are you alright?" She heard someone say. Her eyebrows scrunched. Who was asking her? When her vision cleared, she saw that she was about a foot off of the ground but her knees still planted firmly. What had just happened? She recalled the events. She had been close to the prince, she had punched him. Her eyes went wide as she noticed that it was the same Saiyan that was holding her up that had done that attack. She felt movement and noticed her position changing. The Blue Saiyan was now lying on her back with her head on the prince's lap and he was just slowly petting her head, saying that it was going to be alright.

Bulma groaned as she sat up slowly. She was out of energy and it was evident as she immediately leaned on the wall next to her. "Is that all you've got?" She asked as her breathing was shallow.

Vegeta, having to take deep breaths, chuckled. "If you're up for another round, I'm all for it. I know that you don't have any more energy than me right now."

"How?"

"No. If you're going to get answers then I need answers."

Bulma stood, her hand on the wall she was leaning on. "Another round it is."

Vegeta got up, a bit faster than Bulma had and walked to the other half of the room. Bulma had just gotten into a fighting stance with her chest still heaving when a robotic, female voice sounded. 958-1548 It was Zarbon. Unfortunately, in this room, Zarbon's code was in a higher rank than hers even though they were the same rank everywhere else except her room. She didn't know why and had complained about it many times to Frieza but every time she brought it up, he had given her the reason of it being for her safety, saying "What if you were training and you had seriously gotten hurt?" It agitated her to no end. Thirty seconds later, it opened because she didn't reply. The only code that opened all of the doors immediately whither one was to reply or not was Frieza's. For others, if they were of a higher ranked code, the door would open thirty seconds after one didn't respond.

"Bulma!" Zarbon yelled with Jeice next to him and both of them rushing in to see Bulma crouched in defense and Vegeta doing the same only in his own position.

"Hey… Boys…" She took deep breaths between words. Without taking her eyes off her opponent, she addressed them again. "Have you… Come to… See the fight?"

The look of shock was planted on both of their faces. Zarbon was assessing who was the one that had taken the most damage. Both of them had cuts and bruises. He could see the burnt flesh on Bulma's arms from the blast that he and Jeice had detected. Vegeta was in just as bad shape though, Zarbon determined, as he had used most of his energy in that one attack. "Bulma." Jeice said concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a spar. He challenged me really." She said smirking. "And I need to make my point. So, you two can either sit down and watch me end this egotistic bastard or you can go away and get back to what you were doing." Bulma knew that it was she who had to start the round because Vegeta seemed to be waiting for her. She looked at the two, still stunned, men beside her. "What are you waiting for? Sit down and don't make any noise!" At the anger in her voice, not particularly toward them, they immediately sat with their backs against the wall. Her anger was towards the Saiyan in front of her and towards herself. How could she let herself do that? She didn't know but it was in the past and now she had to redeem herself. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the task at hand: Beating this stupid Saiyan to the ground.

Vegeta stood crouched as he watched Bulma. Close her eyes. He took the time to read her power level. She had raised it but it was seemingly taking too much energy of hers to keep it that way. She was probably going to try and finish this fast and then allow her 'boyfriend' to take her to the tanks. He wasn't better off but he wasn't going to do the same. Vegeta shook his head. Just the thought of her being with anyone but him brought out his Saiyan instincts. She had to be his and he had to do whatever it took. Right now, it was win this match. He had to show that he was stronger than his female, if only by a slim amount.

Bulma opened her eyes and focused on her opponent. In an instant, she was behind him. He seemed to know what she was going to do though and grabbed her elbow, bringing her over his shoulder and hit her back on the ground. She grunted and kneed him on his leg but his grip hadn't loosened. The thought came to Bulma that she was dealing with a male specimen and smirked inwardly. She pushed her left leg up and kicked with her right leg, aiming for his groin.

Vegeta realized what she was doing just a bit too late and doubled over. It hurt. How much power had she given that attack?

The two side watchers flinched and turned their heads, their hands subconsciously going to protect their own parts.

Bulma rolled forward and brought her hands together, bringing them down on his back. This didn't seem to do anything. Trying again, she grabbed his shoulders and kneed his face. This didn't do anything either.

"You kicked me in the dick." He took a breath. "Why?" He heaved. "Why did you kick me in the dick?" Vegeta's voice was a bit higher than usual but not really noticeable.

Bulma's face was in utter confusion. Was that why her attacks weren't working? Because he was focused on other pain? Possibly. Many times she had broken ones finger because they were complaining about stubbing their toe or hitting their elbow. That pain was taking their attention away from the lesser pain.

Bulma waited until he was on his knees and looked up at her. His eyes shooting daggers at her. He then looked at the other two. Zarbon was watching intently as the red one was curious. Bulma's knee went to his nose and it was definitely broken, making blood drip on the ground. Vegeta stood and grabbed both of her hands. Not a move she was expecting. The red one's eyes narrowed. 'Yeah, that's right. I can hold hands with your girlfriend and she won't do anything.' He thought but then flew and flipped her, making her hit the ground again. He stood over her and charged a blast. It wasn't a powerful one but it would hurt her. He hit her in the stomach and she cringed, hitting her head back on the floor beneath her. His blood was still dripping from his nose. It's said that when a Saiyan gets hurt, it would heal fast and be stronger. His nose was no different. He had broken it many times in battle and in simple spars. It was tough but it could still get broken as it was now. Putting his foot on her stomach where he had burnt the flesh, he applied pressure but not enough to hurt her badly just enough so that she could feel it. He bent down so that his mouth was near his ear and whispered. "I win. Let's do this tomorrow, shall we?" Bulma moaned, her eyes were closed but she wasn't quite unconscious. She would thank him later. She will get stronger when she heals in the tank. He then stood and walked to the medwing. The medics stood stunned and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Just get a tank ready for the woman." He then got into a tank with someone helping despite his protests. Before the sleeping gas kicked in, he watched as the red guy with white hair carried Bulma into the room and put her into a tank that was across the room from him. He wondered how long it had been since she had had a decent spar or rival in combat. It definitely hadn't been recently. She had done her attacks were inexperienced and what some might call sloppy. Vegeta closed his eyes when he saw that she was safely in her tank and inwardly smirked. Now, he just needed to beat the red guy in combat.

**AN:** Am I the only one who feels this chapter is short? It's longer than the last chapter but it doesn't feel that way. I think it's because I edited this differently or because this chapter wasn't a busy chapter. Oh well. After reading that Vegeta got kicked by Bulma, I encourage you to watch TFS Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge: The Reckoning when Vegeta says something similar and that's how he would say it. As a side note, does anyone else have to deal with finals right now or recently? I'm not as stressed about them as I was last year but last year was both very stressful and emotional in general. THe only bad thing about them right now is that they are time consuming. 7 more days though. 7 more days until I'm done with this school year.

**Review Replies**

**elianni: Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Eight**

Bulma heard the beep that signaled that she was done healing. The green gew was soon fleeting the tank and she was let out of the small round healing tank. The blue haired female wasn't surprised to see that the room was empty except for her and a medic. After rinsing it off, she walked to her room and put her code in. The door opened and what was behind the door shocked her. Frieza and Zarbon were sitting at the small table next to her bed. "Hello Bulma." Frieza said standing. "I hear you've been in some hard training sessions lately."

"Yeah, I've been pushing myself lately." She said getting a change of clothing. She needed to wash the rest of this gunk off.

"I'm a little concerned. Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"Zarbon didn't tell you?" She asked shocked and looked at Zarbon who seemed confused. "I was beaten in my last training spar. It concerns me because I need to be stronger than a 6. It's NOT acceptable for me to be beaten by a 6." She spoke of the secret code. Though it wasn't really secretive among the higher ranked fighters, it was unspoken amongst the many who knew. Everyone had a code to open doors. This code is a series of three numbers followed by four others. The last number of the code signified the rank of person. Frieza's was the only one ending with a 9. Bulma, Zarbon, Dodoria, and Captain Ginyu were the only ones with an 8. Then there were the lower elite warriors that ended with 7 such as the Ginyu force. 6 consisted of the first class, and so on until rank to 3. 2 are those who work in the medical wing, their strength rank being the second to last number. 1 and 0 are the concubines. The first three numbers in the code dealt with what team one was on. Bulma and Zarbon had 958 as their team number even when they weren't always on the same team. The Ginyu force had 560 but Captain Ginyu had 506 because he was the leader.

Frieza thought about what Bulma had said. There was a reason that he had put the three visiting Saiyans as a 6. He had hoped that Bulma's mind would register them as inferior to her strength and wouldn't even consider a spar with them. The other two Saiyans might be ranked 6 if they were part of his ship but their prince was definitely an 8. He wouldn't tell Bulma that information though. It would ruin his plans if she thought that he was hiding things from her. "That's what I wanted to talk about. It might be good for you to go on a mission. Afterwards, you will make that planet a training ground. I have had my researchers take notes on the specific planet and dub it suitable to hold the power of you and Zarbon training.

Bulma thought about this. "But I already have a mission; it's to get those stupid Saiyans on our side."

"It won't be for long. You only have three more weeks to look after those monkeys. This mission is to take place right after those monkeys leave."

"And I will get paid for both missions?"

"What do you do with all of that money?" Frieza asked curiously. She hadn't gone on a "vacation" in years but certainly had the funds to.

"Do you know why I play poker Lord Frieza?" He shook his head. "It's so that I don't have to go on missions. I haven't gone on one in years. If I am ever assigned one as a 'routine mission' I simply pay my way out. I much prefer my training faculty here on the ship." She had built her training room, or at least upgraded the technology to meet her standards.

"If it's a training room you want, you will get the means to build one on that planet but I think that a mission will be good for you. You won't have to hold back as you do on this ship." Bulma almost panicked. Almost. Frieza knew that she was holding back or being held back. But, he wasn't angry about it. She didn't know why but guessed he was ok with it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some different matters to attend to." Frieza said and left the room.

Bulma looked at Zarbon confused about what just happened. "Bulma, we're concerned about you. You haven't been like this when training."

"When was the last time we trained together?"

Zarbon thought for a moment. "Three, four years?"

"That's right. How would you know how I train?"

"I've never felt anything like that when you've trained."

Bulma nodded slightly, knowing he was right. But that's why she needed to step up her game. She couldn't lose. Now, she had to beat that stupid prince. She didn't even know his name! "I need to get a shower. I'll be out in time for lunch." Zarbon nodded and left, leaving her alone.

Vegeta sat in his room, thinking about his last spar. It was thrilling. Though it let both of them in the tanks for a while, they had used so much power. He hadn't had to use that much power in a long time. He sighed as a robotic, female voice spoke, "614-3586" He tried to think of whose number it was but he had just remembered his own.

"Allow." He said, knowing that if he wanted to learn whose number it was he would have to allow the door to open. Raditz was the one behind the door and Vegeta didn't know what to say about it.

"Prince Vegeta."

"What is it?" He had told the two that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I thought you might like to know that Bulma is out of the tank and is now in her room."

"And?"

"And, I thought you would want to know."

"Whatever. Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Then leave." Raditz nodded and left. The door slid closed behind him and Vegeta stood. Why should he care about her? She clearly didn't care about him. She had a stupid little weakling as a "boyfriend". It made him sick. He paced as he thought more on the subject but stopped as his stomach yelled at him for not feeding it yet. Shaking his head of the previous haunting thoughts, he left to the lunchroom.

Bulma stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her and sighed. Her life was not going to be getting easy anytime soon. Sure it was fun, but it was exhausting, challenging, and ever since the tree saiyans arrived, it has been annoying and confusing. She put on long, black, spandex pants a black spandex shirt that ended just above her bellybutton. Her black boots and gloves were next and she decided not to do anything with her hair. So, she walked to the lunchroom as her stomach begged for nutrients. The first thing she saw when she walked in the room was two of the three saiyans sitting at a table near the entrance. Her eyes met the flame haired one and then scowled and walked to get food and then sit down in her place between Jeice and Zarbon. "Hey." Jeice said scooting a bit closer to her.

"Hey." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"When you're done eating, I can take you to your room and you can rest." Bulma nodded slowly and started eating.

Unknown to Bulma or her table, two Saiyans heard their conversation. Not because they were ease dropping but because of their slightly enhances hearing and the not so loud room. Raditz looked at Vegeta but the prince didn't acknowledge him. He was deep in his thoughts and was disgusted with the two. He should just go over there and tell her that since he won, they would talk. Vegeta poked a button on his scouter. He knew that she would get the message. "Meet me in the training room tonight. Alone. We're going to talk." He said and the scouter sent the message. Bulma wasn't wearing hers and so she would get the message when she went back to her room. Raditz looked at him but then started eating again.

Bulma finished eating soon enough and he Jeice walk her to her room. "Do you want me to come inside?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to think. The spar today with that stupid saiyan messed me up. I just need to be alone." Jeice nodded and kissed her. Bulma's mind told her how rough his lips were and how they felt almost like sand paper. The taste wasn't the same either. He used to taste sweet and it was inviting but now, he was bitter and her mind was rejecting all of it. She wasn't though so he wouldn't think something was really up. The kiss was over soon and she smiled a tired and fake smile. "Good night Jeice."

"Night Bulma."

They then parted ways after Jeice gave her another quick peck on the cheek and Bulma went back into her room. It was either Jeice or Zarbon that had put her scouter on the counter after she went into the tank because the scouters would malfunction just like any other electronics with the gew that the tank had. It was blinking saying that it had a message. "Meet me in the training room tonight. Alone. We're going to talk." There was no mistaking who sent that message. That stupid prince. Didn't he know that she was tired? He probably didn't care. Sighing, she put her scouter on and went to her training room.

Vegeta was once again sitting outside of Bulma's training room, knowing that she would get her message but hoping that she would come. He was starting to have doubts but when he saw he in the hall, he immediately stood. "What is it?" She asked him, opening her training room. They walked in and the door closed.

"I won. We talk."

"What about?"

"First things first. How did you get on this ship?"

"What type of question is that? You're the prince, you should know."

"Why?"

"It was your father who..." It was evident not only in her voice but on her face the hurt, disgust, betrayal, and disrespect.

"Who what?"

"He's the one who exiled me. Left me all alone as a young child to fend for myself."

"What?"

"You didn't know?" She asked unbelievably but soon scuffed. "Right. Ok. I'll pretend for a second that you didn't know." She sat down with her back against the wall with Vegeta in front of her. "Zarbon found me in time and took me here. At first, I was treated rough. I wasn't a high rank but I was determined to prove myself. I couldn't be pushed around. I trained hard, fought and got in the tank many times. I didn't get any training by others but was trained in combat, learning others moves and tactics to get the upper hand. Over many years, I went up the ranks and was recognized by Zarbon. Shortly after I started sparing with him, I was brought to Frieza and he gave me the rank of his left hand lady. I'm the Third highest ranked on this ship."

Vegeta listened to Bulma's story. It was interesting but it sounded planned. In the years that she had trained herself to become stronger, Frieza was gaining her trust and filling her head with lies. "How old were you when you were supposedly banished?"

"Too young to remember."

"That's not an age."

"I don't know ok?" She yelled.

"Now, let me tell you what really happened."

"Oh, so you are trying to convince me that I'm wrong? Good luck with that. I've been warned about you saiyans." She said spitefully. "You all are just stupid, lit..."

Vegeta had had enough. He cut her off before she could say anymore. "Bulma! You're one of us whether you like to believe it or not! You are the Blue Saiyan. The one and only of your kind. No, My father did NOT exile you or banish you in any way shape or form. I had saved you when you were 6. You were homeless and a troublemaker. I rescued you and gave you a place to live in the palace. The next year, I had to leave for Saiyan training. It's something that every Saiyan has to go through but my parents had decided that they needed to keep you hidden." Vegeta was calming down but could see that Bulma wasn't processing any of this. She was blocking it all out probably believing it all as a big lie. "Woman, listen to me!" He put his arm on her shoulder but she just jerked away from him and stood up.

"Why should I? All you're spewing is lies. What makes you think that I should listen to you?" She walked away from Vegeta and to the other side of the large room. "I'm not one of you, and I will never be." She whispered but it was loud enough in the silent room that Vegeta could hear it.

With her declaration, Vegeta couldn't handle it anymore. He phased in front of her catching her by surprise making her go off balance. Vegeta caught her before she fell and brought her toward him. "You will always be one of us." He whispered. Bulma looked into his eyes scowling at him. With her so close, his senses were going crazy. Her scent filling him and making his brain blur.

Bulma, seeing the haze in the eyes of the man in front of her, started thinking. She was slightly distracted by something that was tightening around her waist. It was soft like her tail but it wasn't hers. She moved her tail to make sure and yep, it was something else. The end of the thing around her waist now went to where her tail started and a shiver went up her spine.

That's all it took for Vegeta's mind to slip away from him as he quickly moved his hands to her neck and raised her head to his as their lips met. Her soft lips felt perfect against his. She tasted even better than she smelled. He didn't think that he could ever get enough of her now that he's had a taste.

At first Bulma's eyes widened in shock. It was soon after she realized how smooth his lips seemed. His rough hands felt nice as they moved from her neck to her arms down to her hips, bringing her closer to the tempting Saiyan. The thing around her waist loosened and her tail responded by wrapping around it. She felt his tongue ask for entrance by sliding across her bottom lip but she hesitated. Her arms were still at her side and in her mind, she wasn't reacting to the enticing taste of the saiyan kissing her but contrary to her beliefs, her body was responding positively as the two tails tightened around each other and her heart rate skyrocketing.

His tongue once again slid across Bulma's bottom lip in hope that she would just open her mouth and let him taste more of her. His hands slid up and down her back. He pulled back, ending their first kiss and she looked up at him, shock, confusion, and lust in her eyes. "We're not what you think Bulma. If you open your eyes, you'll see that you've been lied to almost all of your life." With that, he phased to the door and walked away, going to his room. He felt the odd sensation of rejection when she didn't open her mouth and that's what brought him to his senses. He knew that he should stop and so he did. Leaving her to think was the best thing to do and so that's what he did. She could come after him if she wanted but he wouldn't go back to her. As he got to his room, he opened his door and smirked. She had wanted him, her mind might have been fighting it but her body knew what it wanted.

Bulma's eyes widened as the door to her training room closed and let out a breath. What had just happened? They had kissed, that was obvious. But something else had just happened. What? She didn't know. There was just this odd feeling that something had changed in the room. She didn't want to admit it but she had liked that kiss. It was way better than Jeice's. "We're not what you think Bulma." His voice echoed in her head. "If you open your eyes, you'll see that you've been lied to almost all of your life." Nothing but lies he was telling to her. He was just as Frieza said he would be but she didn't think he would stoop this low. Fine, if he wanted to play the game, she would play the best she could but Frieza has to know. She was the ships spy and her mission was to get on their good side. She had to start sometime. Bulma locked up her training room and went straight to Zarbon's room. She knew that he wasn't sleeping yet and definitely wasn't doing anything. Frieza might be and she didn't want to risk it so Zarbon's room was the safest choice.

"958-2118" The female voice said in Zarbon's room and he stood from the bed, rubbing his eyes. _What does she want at this time of night?_ He thought as he allowed the door to open. "Is there any reason that you thought Midnight is the perfect time to talk?" His annoyance and tiredness was clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes." She smiled walking in. "A perfectly good reason at that." She sat on his bed and smirked. "I have a plan." Bulma said proudly.

"For?" Zarbon sat next to her knowing what it was most likely about but wasn't quite sure since it was midnight.

"The Saiyans. My mission with them is to get on their good side is it not? I'm being a double agent correct?" Zarbon tiredly nodded to her questions. "Well, their prince just tried to tell me lies. He tried to tell me things I know not to be true." This caught Zarbon's attention, wondering what she had been told. "My plan is simple. I will play his game, pretend to believe him and get on his good side. The other two will easily follow and if their planet is as gullible as these three, I'll have no problem getting them all to trust me."

"Really?" Zarbon was now almost fully awake. "And have you told Lord Frieza about this?"

"Not yet. It only recently came to me and I didn't want to risk anything right now. You do realize it's almost midnight?" Bulma asked as though she hadn't heard his question when she walked into his room.

"Yes. That's why I was acting as if I had just woken up when you came in." Bulma just rolled her eyes at her

"Oh Zarbon, I know you weren't sleeping, you might have been trying to sleep but you're never asleep at this time of night."

"But you usually are. What kept you up this long. I thought that you and Jeice were going to sleep early."

"I had told Jeice that I needed time alone. I have been upset since I lost that spar and been thinking about how to get stronger and revenge. That's why I have been up so late. Jeice is probably sleeping in his room right now." Zarbon understood Bulma's frustration and was slightly proud of her. It hadn't taken her that long to realize that she had been slacking a bit and was falling behind. But it wasn't only in training that she had been slacking in even if she didn't know it, she had also been slacking in their plans. She was supposed to be doing this mission earlier but the reason it had taken this long was because she seemed to be lacking in combat experience. "That's why I need to train more. I need to get a hold of myself but I can play pretend for three more weeks. Then It's off to that planet to build an even better training ground."

They both smirked and Zarbon turned to Bulma. "Go to bed, sleep in. I'll inform Frieza of your plan and he will speak with you when he deems it fit." Bulma nodded and went to her room to sleep.

Zarbon pushed a button on his scouter. "Lord Frieza, I have word on how Bulma is doing in her progress with her current mission." It was sent as a message as he too knew what would happen if they were to disrupt Frieza if he was with someone. With much surprise, he received a call from Frieza within a minute.

"Yes Zarbon, I got your message. Meet me in five hours to discuss this new development."

"Yes Lord Frieza." With that, the call ended and Zarbon went to sleep.

Why can't I get it out of my head? Vegeta asked himself. I shouldn't be kept up by the enticing taste of her. The scent of the air around her when she hadn't been with that idiot. It was amazing. Strawberries were the only thing that even compared to her. Not just any strawberries either but the strawberries freshly picked and served with breakfast with little beads of water droplets on them. She smells even better than those. Vegeta stared at the ceiling above him with a smirk on his face. He was going to show her the way to the good side like the legend said. He would make sure that his planet would still be thriving when things were through. And as a big finally, he would turn super Saiyan and destroy Frieza and anything that remained loyal to that bastard.

**AN:** Alright, by the popular demand, here was some Bulma and Vegeta. There will be more as Bulma gets closer to Vegeta being a double agent. I'm off of school and that means that I have more time to write. :)

**Review Replies**

**elianni: **Thanks. I did great on my finals and I think that this chapter sort of answered your question. Bulma will notice him more.

**Spellweaver10: **Yeah, but I had to point it out for those unfortunate soles that haven't seen it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Nine**

"You called Lord Frieza?" Captain Ginyu said noticing Zarbon and Dodoria already in the room."

"Yes, I've call this meeting because Zarbon has some news about Bulma's progress."

Everyone in the room looked at him expectantly but Zarbon kept his cool. "Yes. About midnight Bulma came into my room and informed me that Vegeta has tried to tell her about her past and now, since she has been exposed to the truth, we need to make sure she stays on our side. She has the plan of being a double agent. Let's just make sure that she doesn't switch sides when she's doing it." Everyone followed his words and nodded when he finished. Frieza already assumed as much about what Zarbon said. He was glad she had improved this much.

"Alright, you three should know what to do but don't act any differently because she would detect it if anything was off." The three nodded and left the room.

Vegeta was eating with Raditz and Nappa in the lunchroom wishing that Bulma would just walk through the doors right now but as much as he willed it to happen, it didn't. He was about to stand when Nappa looked up at him. "Everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it?" He said with obvious irritation.

"You just seem off."

"I'm going to go train." He was already done with his breakfast and so it wasn't suspicious to Nappa. Raditz looked up at his prince and saw that something was bothering him but he knew that it wasn't anything that the prince couldn't handle.

Vegeta quickly went down the halls straight to the training grounds but bumped into something, or someone. "Hey, watch where you're going." he heard Bulma's voice say almost yelling. She looked up at him and Vegeta heard rather than saw the door behind her.

"What's wrong? Can't even see that you're about to walk into someone when coming out of that room?"

Bulma became confused. "What's so special about that room?"

That's when he noticed it. He didn't smell that disgusting piece of red trash. Since she had just come from his room, he would expect his smell to be all over her. She did say that that room was his right? "Nevermind." He said, turning to go to the training room once again. A hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Excuse me? I expect you to apologize."

"A Saiyan Prince doesn't apologize when he isn't at fault." Vegeta kept walking but Bulma followed.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"To train. Why does it concern you?"

Bulma stopped and thought. What was she doing? What was she trying to get out of him? Bulma quickly turned around and went to the lunch room where she had originally planned on going.

"Hey Bulma." Zarbon said as she came to the table with her plate stacked with food. "How was your sleep?"

"It was as good as it could be." She started eating not noticing the empty seat beside her.

"Hey, Bulma, Where's Jeice?" Dadoria asked and Bulma looked at the seat that Jeice usually occupied.

"Where do you think he is?" She asked not giving away that she didn't know. Only Zarbon knew that she probably had no clue.

"Where are the saiyans?" Zarbon asked.

"Their stupid prince is training. I have no clue where the other two are but if he doesn't contact them, they will probably seek me out to find him. They are all idiots if you ask me."

Zarbon nodded and ate his food. Bulma looked around the lunchroom but didn't see her boyfriend. She ate her food, wondering if he was just sleeping or training. Why hadn't he come to eat?

Vegeta was throwing punches in the main training room. He was the only one there because it seemed that the higher ranked of Frieza's lackies have personal training rooms and the lower ranked didn't train much. Kicking his invisible opponent, he heard a slightly familiar voice. "You're one of the Saiyans aren't you?"

He stopped and looked up to see the red guy with white hair standing not too far away from him. "If you're asking if I'm the one that put Bulma into the tank then yes."

Jeice pushed a button on his scouter and then smiled. "How about we spar?"

"Is that a challenge?" Vegeta stood and smirked as his arms folded in front of him.

"Not for me." He said and Vegeta chuckled.

"Alright. When and where?"

"My training room is down that hall, third door on the right." He pointed to the hall opposite of the one Bulma's is. Vegeta nodded. "An hour."

"I'll be waiting." Vegeta said going back to train and Jeice left.

Bulma looked up when a hand was on her shoulder. Her fork stopped halfway to her mouth and was slowly put down. "What?" Jeice sat down next to her. "Oh, hey, where have you been?"

"In the training room." He didn't dare go into more detail. He didn't want her to hear that he had challenged Vegeta. He knew that Vegeta was strong, probably as strong or maybe a little weaker than Bulma. He stood no chance of winning against Bulma and would probably lose against the fight against the Saiyan prince but he had to try. He had to show that he was better than him. Jeice was no fool. He could see that the filthy monkey wanted what was his. He was slightly worried too because they were both Saiyans. Bulma wasn't a filthy, no good, stupid monkey though. She could never be like them. "How did you sleep?"

"With my eyes closed." She mumbled making Zarbon and Jeice smirk. She took the final bite of her breakfast and then leaned forward with her elbows on the table and her head in the palms of her hands. "We need to talk." The two beside her being the only two that heard but neither knew who she was talking to. Standing she grabbed Jeice's and then guestured for Zarbon to follow. "My room is best." They went to her room and once the door closed, she sighed. "Jeice, do you know my mission?"

"Yes."

"Ok good. Because of my mission, I won't be able to spend as much time as I would like with you and more time with them so if you see me with them, please understand it's because of the mission. I have to get on their good side. I don't want you to get jealous or do anything stupid because of them. ok?"

Jeice pulled Bulma into a tight embrace. "It's alright. I understand. And if you ever need a break from them I'll be there." Jeice knew that when Bulma went on missions, even if it had been a few years, that she went all out.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and then looked at Zarbon. "I need your help."

"With?"

"Even though I'm his left hand lady, I know that you are closer to him. I need access to another training room, preferably close to mine. Only until the Saiyans leave."

"I'll try." Bulma nodded in confirmation and then looked back at Jeice.

"I'm glad you understand." She then pecked his cheek and sat on the bed. "Now, where to start with this plan."

"First you would need to know where one of them are." Zarbon said.

"I know where their prince might be. Just waiting outside of my training room. It's like he doesn't have anywhere else to be. I don't know where the others are unless they are in their room."

"What one do you want to start with and I can find them for you without them knowing." Zarbon smirked as he touched his scouter.

"I guess that it would be best to go straight to their prince since they seem so loyal to him. It's easier to persuade one than all of them individually."

"What about the long haired one?" Jeice asked hoping to bide the time to fight with Vegeta. "Get some knowledge as to how to get to the prince." Bulma thought about it. She didn't have to convince him, she just had to seem as if she had somewhat changed. Maybe this could be fun.

"Alright, I'll do that but not for long, just enough time to get some information out of him. That is, if he has any." The other two nodded and left her room. Zarbon left to talk to Frieza, Bulma went to the room that the long haired Saiyan was assigned, and Jeice went to the training room.

When Bulma typed in the code, thirty seconds went by and she found the bald one sleeping and heard the shower going. 'Great, I'm going to be waiting for him to get out.' Bulma thought. "Hey!" She yelled outside of the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" The water came to a stop.

"It's Bulma." The bald one groaned as he turned in his bed. "I'm going to be outside of the room waiting for you. Don't take long."

"I'll be out soon." Radits said. Bulma left the room and leaned against the wall.

It wasn't five minutes before the long haired Saiyan opened the door and Bulma came back in. The bald Saiyan was now awake and watching her. "I've come to talk."

The two males looked at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. The one with long hair spoke first. "About what?"

"Your prince spoke to me the other night." She sat down a bit awkwardly on one of the beds.. "He told me things. I don't know if they're true or not."

"What did he tell you?" The bald one asked.

Bulma acted like she was thinking. "I'm sorry, I don't even know you're names."

"My name is Nappa."

"And mine is Raditz."

The two sat on Nappa's bed across from her. "Ok, your prince told me last night how he thinks I got here."

"How he knows you got here." Nappa added, correcting her."

"Yes, well, I've been raised here most of my life and I've only known him for a few days. I don't know what to believe." Bulma inwardly smirked as her acting skills. Though she didn't like how pathetic she sounded, it would work.

"You've known him longer than any of the others actually. He found you on one of the city visits." Nappa told her, knowing more than the younger one beside him.

"City Visits?"

"Yes. Every once in a while, the royal family goes to different cities to see how they have been doing and fix what needed to be fixed. We have a city that has more aliens than the rest because they find it so hot on the rest of the planet. That's where he found you. Of what I heard, you were a poor girl that owed everyone money and he saved you by bringing you to the castle and relieving your debt. You are an orphan and so was living on your own. He and you were great comrades until he was sent to Saiyan training school. You were hidden from people because the royals knew that if others found out that there was a Blue Saiyan alive, they might try and take you for their own benefit."

"What's so special about my coloring?"

"There is a legend. It says that you will either lead the planet to prosper or destroy it and then go on in your rampage to destroy other planets. If that happens then there is only one that can stop you and that is the Super Saiyan."

"Oh." She said honestly surprised. Did they just make this thing up or was it true? How long had they been trying to make a sensible story?

"But, after a few years you had gotten sick of being trapped." Raditz started. "He had been able to graduate from that school for a year or two prior but you hadn't known that nor did you know when he was coming back. You had ridden your horse somewhere and apparently some guy from this ship had found you and took you here. We think that they have erased your memory because you can't remember him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's the main reason we are here I think. It's because of you."

"You think?"

"Vegeta's not really an open person." Bulma's confusion didn't show but it was there.

Zarbon was sitting across from Frieza as they chatted. "So you're telling me that she's getting information from the two before going to Vegeta?"

"Affirmative. It was Jeice's idea but I don't know why." Frieza thought but couldn't come up with anything either.

"Go and check on Jeice, see as to why he had given her that idea." Zarbon nodded and left. He already knew what training room Bulma would be given during the time of the Sayians but didn't really know what she would use it for. There were several things. One would be a different room to train for her. Although, that didn't explain why she wanted it as close as possible to the other one. He didn't have any more time to debate this with himself as he walked into the training room and down the hall to Jeice's training room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Jeice and Vegeta sparing. They were both beaten up but it didn't make any since. Jeice couldn't hold up against Bulma, was Vegeta holding back?

"Hey Zarbon. come to watch?"

"Not really but now that I have my answer, I guess I can stay." Zarbon watched the two fight like he had done with Vegeta and Bulma fighting. It was strange. It seemed that Jeice was giving his all and Vegeta was just playing with him but he had changed his fighting technique to match Jeice's.

Bulma had gotten the story and the information that she needed to talk to Vegeta. Now all she needed to do was to find him. It would be easy enough. She first went to her training room but didn't see him outside of it. She then checked the lunch room but couldn't find him. The female sighed and went to his room to see if he was there. Thirty seconds after she put in her code, she walked in but still couldn't find him. Where was he? She decided to check the training room again incase she was missing something. He still wasn't beside her training room door. She decided to see where Zarbon was and found him in Jeice's training room. She put in her code. 958-2118.

"958-2118" The female voice said. Vegeta looked around not knowing who that was.

"I guess that this is it." He said as he flew to Jeice. The door opened as Vegeta's punch knocked Jeice to the ground unconcious. He smirked. It was fun. Now he needed a real spar.

"What did you do to him?" Bulma yelled and ran over to her boyfriend. Yes, she found the other Saiyan but she wasn't going to act as if she didn't care just because of the mission. "Zarbon, can you take him to the tank?" She then scowled at the prince.

"Yes." Zarbon then took Jeice to the med room and Bulma left with Vegeta right behind her.

"I can't believe you."

"He's the one that asked me to spar with him. He knew he was going to lose."

"You toyed with him. I can't believe you. You could have killed him. You could have knocked him out first try but you didn't. You just had to show him that you were not to be messed with." Bulma and Vegeta went to her training room. "Now, are you ready for a real fight?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you lost the last time."

"That was last time. I won't lose this time."

**AN:** Hey readers. You'll never guess what day it is. It's my Birthday. (June 17th). So in celebration of my birthday, My gift to you is updates on all of my stories. This will be the first one and the others will be updated through out the day to their next chapter. It's 12:45 am here. Shout out to RadioactiveMango HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Yeah, it's her birthday too. This chapter wasn't leaning toward B/V but the next chapter will don't worry.

**Review Replies**

**Spellweaver10: **Thanks, and you don't have to wait any longer. It's here.

**ElspethQ: **Don't worry, you don't have to die because here is the update.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Ten**

Two weeks had quickly passed and Bulma had gotten closer to the three Saiyans aboard. Jeice had spent a few nights with her and she a few nights with him but all they did was talk, cuddle, and sleep. She had given the extra training room to the three but their prince had preferred to use hers as much as possible. Nothing had happened between her and the prince like the night that he had told her about her "past". She acted as if nothing had happened and though he would often make innuendos, she ignored them and nothing became of it. She was still with Jeice and she didn't feel any attraction towards the prince, none that she chose to admit that is. There were dreams that had happened but she ignored them and found Jeice when she had them as a reminder to her brain. Right now she was walking down the hall towards a meeting with Frieza. It was probably for another update on her mission. She had almost made it there without anyone trying to get her attention but then the prince took an adjoining hallway. "Woman." He said stopping. "The training room isn't open." Bulma's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Your code should open your training room."

"Your training room. Go open it now."

"No. I'm about to be late to a meeting. Use your training room!"

"It's not that hard!" He yelled. They often fought and argued in the halls and so no one looked over but everyone listened. None of them stopped what they were doing to make it look as if they weren't listening. "Maybe if you told me your stupid code then I could open your training room. Or, you will take your time and open it so that I will use it!"

"No! Just because you're a prince on your planet, doesn't mean that you are in charge here. I rank higher than you! You will use your fuckin training room! You're lucky that I even got that for you!"

"Now now you two." They both turned to the feminine voice of Frieza. "Bulma, you were late so I went looking for you." Bulma nodded and bowed her head to him. "Vegeta, what's the problem?"

"The Blue Saiyan over here won't open her damned training room for me." He said glaring at Bulma. She smirked at him and his scowl."

"I believe that you have been loaned one for the time being. Use that one. If you want to use her training room then it will be on my left hand lady's terms." He then turned. "Bulma, come." She looked up at him smirking and followed the lizard.

"When you're done, I'm going to find you." He said and knew that Bulma had to have heard him. He then went back to the training grounds and went to the training room that Nappa and Raditz were in.

Bulma followed Frieza to the video room. He had told her through her scouter that she was needing to talk to someone during this meeting. When they walked in, one of the workers pressed a few buttons and the screen showed an unknown symbol. It had three points, two horizontal lines, and a scoop with pointed edges with a point at the very bottom. She started to wonder where she had seen it before. Then a tall, dark brown haired man appeared on the screen. He looked lots like the prince on the ship. The difference was the hair color, the facial hair, and how prominent the widow's peak is. He seemed to be in shock about something. "Ahh. King Vegeta. It's so nice to speak with you again." The king was in such a shock about something that his mouth opened as he wanted to speak but soon closed it not finding anything to say. "Speechless? I don't see why. Isn't this why your son came here?" Frieza smirked. "Bulma, I would like you to meet King Vegeta of the Saiyan race." Bulma nodded to the man on the screen. "There is a reason that I wanted you to be here for this meeting. After your next mission I have already thought of what you should do. This current mission is almost up and your next mission won't take long. After that you need to be doing something. With the three Saiyans here, I think it's a fare trade for you to visit the planet you were born on. Same mission, different location.

Bulma nodded and examined the screen. If that's where she was going in a few months then she would have to train harder, longer. They were most likely more of the power of the prince than those other two he came with. The prince's power level had gone up as had hers since they had started sparing with each other. She started to wonder how strong their king was. If their prince was that strong then their king must be powerful. "Is that…" The king started to say stuttering through his words. "Is that really her? Bulma?"

"Yes it's her. Now, in approximately two months she'll be visiting you for one month just as your Saiyans have visited my ship. I think it's only fare."

"We would gladly have her for as long as possible." The king said with a smile. Bulma hadn't missed this. She didn't expect that. If she was exiled by this man then why was he so excited to get her back? She put it off to the back of her mind and decided that it was best to discuss with the prince. She might get more lies but it was better than Zarbon who would just tell Frieza. Jeice would probably tell Zarbon who would in turn tell Frieza. Even though she trusted Frieza and his men more, she knew how things worked and how the gossup spread around. Frieza was monitoring her and she just needed to figure out why.

"Your Saiyans will return in a week and a half. It has been a pleasure getting to know them." Frieza said and the king nodded.

"Excuse me, King…" Bulma started but couldn't remember what his name was.

"King Vegeta." The king said knowing why she stopped.

"Yes, King Vegeta. I have a few questions." Bulma could see in the corner of her eye Frieza slightly flinch. It wasn't so obvious that the king had noticed but Bulma had been watching for Frieza's reaction. Bulma saw the king smile at her wanting to answer whatever question she had to ask. These reactions answered the only question she actually had. "Thank you but that will be all. I shall see you in a few months." Bulma said and looked at the one controlling the screen and nodded telling him to cut the call. "Lord Frieza, if you will, I would like to go train."

"I would like you to go meet with Zarbon first. He has been told to give you the information about your next mission." Bulma nodded and left. By the look on her scouter Zarbon was in the lunchroom. At the thought of lunch, her stomach growled. Food was first. Then Zarbon. Then Training. Bulma nodded to herself in agreement and when she entered the lunchroom, she headed straight for the food buffet. She gathered four plates stacked high with food and sat down at her table with some of the guys. There was Zarbon, Burter, and Jeice.

"Hey Bulma." Jeice said putting an arm around her waist. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, it's as if you have all of a sudden disappeared and if we want to speak with you, we have to go to the training room to find you." Burter said and then took a bite out of his food.

"I'm sorry you guys. I'm not trying to do that on purpose. I'm just trying to complete my mission."

"Speaking of missions, I have information on your next one." Zarbon said handing her a folder full of papers. "We are leaving the night after the Saiyans do."

"But that won't let us have any fun." Jeice said squeezing Bulma's side slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be back a few months afterwards"

"A few months?" His eyes widened and saddened.

"Yeah" She sighed. "Right after this mission, as Zarbon said, he and I are leaving and then that will take a month and then I am being sent to my home planet for a month just as the three Saiyans are here."

"Ok." Jeice pouted but then Bulma kissed his cheek and he then kissed her lips softly.

"So does that mean that you're up for the game tonight?" Burter asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Thank you. I'll be back here a little after dinner and be ready." She smiled and looked around the room. Was she really going to believe those Saiyans over what she had lived with all of her life? She knew these people. Sure, they weren't all that good and certainly not that trustworthy but she was raised to see past their acting. She was a spy that could tell if someone was hiding something and to find out what was really going on. She truly knew these people and what secrets that only she would know. Would she really give that up for three men she just met? How could she be questioning this? She knew that they spoke lies.

"Bulma? Are you alright?" Zarbon asked when he noticed that she had stopped eating and zoned out.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm alright, just thinking."

"About?"

"Oh, just my missions." Zarbon raised an eyebrow at her. The lie came right off her tongue. That was the best part about being able to read people. It was really hard for others to tell if she was lying or not. "What about your missions?"

"I don't like to be away on missions. You know how long it has been since I have been needed on a mission? Years! I don't like them. They are just a waste of my time. Like my current mission and the one where I have to go to my 'home planet'. As far as I'm concerned, I have no home planet. This ship is the closest thing I have to a home planet." Bulma sighed. This part was true, though not exactly what she was thinking about. Her opinions about missions hadn't changed since her first one. That one was the worst she had ever gone on. Not many of the Ginyu force had been transferred to the main ship yet and so she didn't have many she got along with. Zarbon and captain Ginyu, just Ginyu back then, were the closest ones that she could call friends. Her first mission was when she was about 11 and it was only her, Zarbon and Ginyu. They had gone in pods and she hated those. They were so cramped and the seats were so uncomfortable. The sleeping gas smelt as if someone was dying and when she woke up, her muscles were so stiff, she could barely move. It had been a two month journey there and a three month back. A week was the maximum for time on the planet. First they were to collect intel about the leaders and then destroy all of the major leaders, making sure that they were known. This was the main part of her spy training. She had to collect intel about tons of planets. Most of the time she had pretended to be someone else and gain trust in most places to gain alliances by force in the end. All of them ended up the same. The leader would refuse to have their planet be under the rule of Frieza and they would die. They killed until the people had agreed to be under Frieza's control.

"Bulma?" This time it was Jeice who interrupted. She looked around and saw that Recoome and Captain Ginyu now sat at the table. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't usually zone out this much. Especially when you still have food on your plate."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mind is just someplace else." She started eating again and she noticed that Ginyu was watching her. Not staring but discreetly watching her. Bulma didn't like the feeling of being watched and so she quickly finished her food and leaned over to Jeice. "My room tonight?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded and kissed her cheek. She smiled and then started walking to the training room, noticing that Raditz and Nappa were sitting at their table eating.

"He's waiting outside of your training room. After he beat both of us to a pulp, he mumbled something about going to get a real challenge." Raditz said when she looked at them and Bulma nodded. She went to her room and stopped outside of it to see the prince standing with his head tilted down and eyes closed.

"It was about time you showed up. What took you so long? And why do I smell that white haired idiot on you?"

"He's not an idiot and you smell him on me because we just had lunch. He is still my boyfriend." She then went to her door but didn't put in the password, just hovering her hand over the keypad.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What has you in such a bitchy mood?"

"You wouldn't understand." He said. The truth was, he was craving her. He wanted to feel her lips against his again. He wanted her in his arms again. "So just forget about it."

Bulma looked at him confused but then shrugged her shoulders. "If you really want me to fight you, then you'll tell me. If you want the gravity on, you'll explain in more detail then just generals."

"I told you to forget about it." He growled. He really didn't want to tell her the actual reason.

"Nope. You will tell me."

Vegeta closed his eyes to control himself. These past few weeks have been torturing him. He then opened his eyes and glared at her. "Forget it." He growled even louder but she didn't back down. Why wasn't she backing down? "Open the damn door!"

"Why?"

"You…" He didn't dare lock eyes with her. Not because he was intimidated but because he knew that if he did, he would lose all of his control. Those blue eyes could make him do almost anything right now. "Don't…" He saw Bulma shift in a defensive stance. "Want…" His growling came from deep in his throat and his eyes narrowed even more. "To know."

Bulma didn't want to back down but by the way this prince was acting, she didn't know what was about to happen. They were in the hallway. Would he really destroy the hallway? The training rooms, especially hers, absorbed the energy but if this guy blew out the walls from the hallway, the rooms would be nothing but space. Their walls would break and crumble. She decided that it would be the wisest choice to let him explode in her training room. "Fine, I'll let you in but the gravity one still stands." She pressed her code into the keypad and the prince was suddenly on the opposite wall with his back towards her and his breathing heavy. "Are you alright?" She asked as the door closed behind her.

"No." He answered with less venom than out in the hallway.

"Are you going to explain to me why you are like this in detail or are we going to spar without gravity?"

"You won't like what you will hear."

"I don't care. There are many things that I don't like that I hear and see. There isn't anything I could do about it."

"It would be better if I showed you." He said turning and looking at the Blue Saiyan in front of him. "But again, you won't like it." Damn, his control was slipping. But wasn't this what he wanted?

"Fine. Show me but, if it's that you are concealing too much power, then…" She was cut short as a pair of lips were on hers with more passion than she had ever experienced. When she realized that this was her answer, she was so shocked, she froze. She remembered the first time that they had kissed. She couldn't help but think that the last time was partially her fault. The feeling of something soft and furry wrapping around her was familiar and this time, it wasn't so foreign.

Vegeta felt her stiffen but it didn't bother him. She did say for him to show her what was bothering him. She tasted even better than he remembered. The scent of the other male had long gone and now he could only smell him and her. He brought her closer by bringing his hands to her head and cupping her face.

Bulma was too shocked to protest as he brought her closer to him and she couldn't help but think how perfect this felt. Of the few times that she had dreamed of this, it seemed that the real thing was way better. Next she felt his tail wrap around her own and the feeling it brought throughout her body brought her back to reality. She pushed him away and kicked his stomach. He was right, she didn't like why he was so grumpy. She should have just let it go. But nooo, she had to push it.

Vegeta fell back on his ass and looked up at the female who caused it. Fuck self control. He was going to have her know that she belonged to him and him alone. Vegeta stood and walked to the door. He didn't care about anything right now. He needed her. It wasn't just a want, but a need to prove himself to this female. "Just remember, you asked." He said turning and walking to the control panel. "What gravity would it be today? Five hundred? Five fifty?" He started thinking where her current limits were. Was it up to four fifty that she started struggling?

"Let's start at four eighty and go from there." She said not backing down from the obvious challenge put in front of her. She walked over to him, now knowing his weakness and pressed the gravity. She had some struggle as her max gravity before collapsing was five ten.

They first stretched. Vegeta could tell that she was going to have problems. It was unknown to her but his max was currently five fifty before he collapsed. "Are you sure you don't want me to lower it?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Now, fight." She said getting into her beginning stance. Vegeta had gotten used to this stance but hadn't learned any of its weaknesses. It was obvious that he had to start the fight. He couldn't let the feelings for her get in the way of this fight. This was one way he had to prove himself to her. He didn't know what she saw in that red skinned space Aussie. It was infuriating. She had already seen him fight and defeat him in a fight. He had already beaten her in a fight. What was he missing? He pushed his thoughts aside and flew towards her with his fist pulled back.

Bulma ducked down as soon as she could tell that he was going to phase behind her. His kick hit air as she pushed both of her feet into his side. He was thrown a few feet but he quickly pulled himself together. He dodged another his to his side and threw a punch that collided with her shoulder.

Vegeta needed her to get tired already. This was almost no sweat to him. Maybe he was going too easy on her. He powered up a little and kicked her back so that she fell to the ground and he knew that because of here he had kicked, she would barley be able to move and since the gravity was so high, she would be like that for a little more time than usual. He strode to her and bent down so he was sitting on his heals with his knees not quite touching the ground.

She groaned in annoyance. How was he this powerful? She was the one that got hurt the most last time. She was supposed to be the one that got the better power upgrade. And though she didn't like that that was how she had gotten the boost, she was thankful for it. Bulma glared up at the prince and tried to push herself up. Her muscles screamed at her and she fell back to the ground.

"Now, If you really want to know what's bothering me, you have to believe me. If you don't believe me then I won't bother." Vegeta said as he stood and picked her up by her right arm. She groaned in pain again. "Do you believe me?"

"Why would I?" She said gritting her teeth together. "You're just like any other horny bastard on this ship with one exception."

"And that is?"

"You're strong enough that I won't kill you when I fight you afterwards."

"Oh? And what about you're supposed boyfriend? Why is he any different?"

"Because he's not a horny bastard. He agreed with me that we should wait until we are married mates."

"And when did he agree on this?"

Bulma didn't want to admit it. But she couldn't come up with a good lie on the spot. There was silence and she could almost feel his smirk form on the smug face.

"I knew it. And when have I ever had you feel as though I was going to force it upon you?"

Bulma thought once again. Those two times they kissed, he hadn't pushed it when she had pushed away. The only difference with this time and the last time was that he hadn't left. He was forcing her to think about it. He was right though. They were just kisses. She felt horrible after both of them. She was with Jeice. He was a good guy and would do anything for her. Why then, was she thinking about this guy… this prince?

"Thought so. Now, do you want to take it back?" As much as Vegeta didn't like to see her in pain, he felt as if he had to do this. He looked down at her, still being held up by the arm. The prince thought it was best that he help her train her muscles around the tail. "Do you want me to train you?"

"Train me?" Bulma looked up with some effort. "Why would I want you to train me? And if you're forgetting, you are going to leave in a week."

"That's all the time I need. The training you need right now is the muscles around your tail. You've trained your tail quite nicely but you have failed to complete the training."

Bulma could see his reasoning. While sparing with him, she had noticed it was a weakness he liked to exploit. She remembered when she had tried to use it, assuming he had the weakness too but it had backfired greatly. "Why would you want to train me?"

"Because you'll remember me." He said with full honesty. He knew that she most likely didn't want to see him or any other Saiyan after this and so he knew that if he left with an impression on her, she would find him somehow.

Bulma looked into his eyes for any deceptiveness. Most of the time, they were guarded and didn't have many emotions. Mostly hatred or anger. She had never seen his eyes with hurt but, now two times, she had seen them with what she would call lust. "You're pathetic." She said scuffing and when she was able to use enough muscles, she pulled out from his grasp, only to fall back on the ground. She let out a grunt as she felt her head hit the ground.

"And you are face first, flat on the ground." He sat next to her and started rubbing around her tail to make the muscles relax rather than contract and cause her pain.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"It suddenly all went away."

"Oh, it's just a trick that I learned while training my tail." He then let his hands go up her back and start rubbing, giving her a massage. "Feeling better?"

Bulma closed her eyes. This felt good, too good. She let herself up by pushing off the ground. The intense gravity tried stopping her but her need to get out of that situation was stronger than the gravity. The blue haired Saiyan went to the controls and let out a sigh as she felt the pressure lift from her shoulders. "Much. Um… Thank you." She chocked the time, plenty of time before dinner. "Sure. I'll allow you to train my muscles so that isn't a weakness anymore."

"Alright. We'll start now."

"And we will end before dinner." The prince nodded and he walked towards her. "Now, I need to know, how did you train your tail?"

Lots and lots of pain. She thought as her mind went back to training her tail. Zarbon had told her that it was too much of a weakness and Frieza had ordered her to fix it, saying that no warrior had any physical weaknesses regarding their tail. It had taken many months but she had it trained in no time. "Zarbon helped me. We would spar and he would grab my tail until I either fainted or felt no weakness."

"And how long did it take?"

"About three or four months."

Vegeta scuffed. "This will take us no longer than a week."

"Good." She walked to the middle of the training room but was stopped by a kick just above her tail. "Ahh." She yelled in pain as she fell to the ground. Thankfully the gravity system wasn't on and so it was easier to get a hold of her muscles quicker. It seemed a bit easier than before but not by much. "You…"

"Yes, I didn't warn you before I was going to do it. If I did, you would have had the time to prepare yourself but when in combat, is your opponent going to tell you if he or she will attack you around your tail? No." Vegeta then helped her up. She had trouble but stood straight in a minute or so. "And I will never have a pattern of what muscles I will hit so I will be unpredictable." He said hitting just below her tail. Bulma fell again but was flinching this time as she stayed on the ground for more than he had thought she would. Vegeta walked over to her and flinched as she had felt rather than saw his boot hit the ground next to her waist. "This is going to take a while." He said once again rubbing out the muscles that were so stiff, she couldn't move.

When she relaxed again, she brought her arms under her head as she laid there with her eyes closed. "This training feels so much better than the one Zarbon did with my tail. I was in the tank often when training my tail." She sighed and then her eyes widened in shock as she gasped. The Saiyan had punched just above her tail and to the right of her tail with his two fists.

"Don't get comfortable." Vegeta barked as he brought up her body and kicked her back so hard she hit the fall she was facing. "This isn't going to be easy for either of us." Vegeta stood preparing ki blasts to hit her. This definitely was going to test his patience and will power.

**AN:** Hey, I know I haven't been updating as much as I would have liked to over the summer. These past couple of months have flown by with little time to write and when I do finally get to writing, a few things happen. Either i scrap the idea that I was trying to write and start the chapter over or I draw a blank and write in another story. I have written and rewritten this chapter many times. I didn't update because I felt that if I was going to, I didn't want it to be something I didn't like. I didn't want to update just to update. But here it is.

I can say that I will be posting updates on the other stories either later today or tomorrow at the latest.

And, Who else saw the new DBZ movie Resurrection of "F"? Please, no spoilers for those that haven't seen it yet but I saw it yesterday! It was amazing and really funny! Tell me your thoughts but remember, no spoilers! **YOUR REVIEW WILL BE REMOVED IF THERE ARE SPOILERS!** Please be kind and considerate of those that haven't seen it.

**Review Replies**

**Elianni,** Soon is all I can say about that. But thank you for the birthday wishes.

**Joyful joy,** Thankyou.

**Spellweaver10, **Thanks for the birthday wishes. I don't expect this one will quench your thirst, especially with the drought that I've put you through the past few months.

**SSJ5 Gogeta,** Here is the next update. No, he didn't bring anything that would bring back her memories because he didn't know before hand that she had lost them. But that's all I'm gunna say about that. I did hope to post more updates but time got away from me and I don't plan to go two month without an update but I can't honestly promise anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Bulma yawned as she tried to stretch but couldn't and so she looked down. That was when she realized that there was heat on her back and arms wrapped around her. Jeice was snuggled up behind her softly breathing on her back. After the training of her tail, dinner, and the game of poker which she had won, she had decided that Jeice spending the night with her would be best. She felt terrible because she not only had she kissed that prince once, but twice now and hadn't retreated immediately. That's what she should have done. But then again, this time was partly her fault too. And the way it felt after every time he had massaged her back. She was starting to think that he only did that to be able to cause her more pain.

Jeice tightened his grip as he began to wake up. Warn breath hit her neck and she turned in his grasp. "Hey." He said as she put her head in his chest and started to draw little designs on his chest. "Come on Bulma, Something's picking at your brain. Why are you like this?"

"Like what?" She asked not even looking up at him.

"You seem to want to be around me more. Like last night at the card game. You seemed to want to be as close as possible to me and then you insisted that I stay with you. Not that I mind doing that but you said it as if it needed to be done. What happened between lunch and dinner?"

"I was sparing with that stupid prince and he said some things that got on my nerves. It is nothing that you should worry about. Being near you made it better." She said smiling and kissed him. "Come on, I need to get changed and then we can have breakfast." Bulma got off her bed and pushed Jeice out of her room so she could change. She wore long, black, spandex pants and a short sleeved, black, spandex top. Her usual black, fingerless gloves and black boots were next. Her hair was left down because she was in a hurry. When she quickly went out of the room, Jeice was waiting for her and they walked together to the lunch room. The Saiyans weren't there and she wondered what time it was. All of the guys, with the exception of Jeice who was standing next to her, were at the table. They were laughing and telling stories. This was how it was supposed to be. Right? There wasn't supposed to be any disruption by the Saiyans. Ever since they had arrived, her life had been messed up. It was about time that she made it back to normal. She got her food and Jeice got his. They both sat down at their normal seats and joined in on the current conversation.

"So, Bulma, I hear that you have another mission right after this one." Captain Ginyu said bringing her thoughts back to the table.

"Two actually. One right after another." Bulma sighed but kept eating. "I'm not looking forward to either of them."

"It can't be that bad. In two weeks my team has a mission that we have to do. It seems that Frieza is having some trouble with this planet." Captain Ginyu said and Bulma looked at Jeice. It seemed as though this was the first time he was hearing about it. "Yeah. These people just don't want to keep peace on their planet. Frieza is tired of them killing some of our weaker men that were stationed on the planet and so he had determined that one trip for us would be all that was needed."

"They've killed some of our men?" Bulma questioned. "Why?"

"Who knows?" Zarbon said waving his fork in the air before biting his food. "What are your plans for today?"

"What else? Training. Anything you need of me?"

"Not necessarily. But I would like to watch you train for a little while. If I am to be training with you for the next month I would like to know more about your fighting technique and how it has been changed.

"Alright." Bulma looked at Jeice. "You up for a round?" He smirked and nodded. "I might have to get rid of a certain Saiyan before we start." She quickly finished her breakfast and waited for the others. When she stood up, Jeice followed close behind on her right and Zarbon was on her left. The rest of the Ginyu force opted to watch and have a chance with sparing with her. Dodoria, being one of "the guys" tagged along as well wondering as well how she was doing in her training. As expected, Bulma saw the prince waiting outside her training room.

"Hey! Monkey! Out of the way!" Bulma heard Dodoria say from a few steps behind her. The prince didn't even flinch at the tone of voice.

"Dodoria! Don't you ever call him a monkey. I take offence to it." Everyone knew that monkeys were an unintelligent race from a self-destructive, backwater planet that served no purpose other than entertainment. Every few years Frieza's men would go there and they would wreak havoc on the planet but not enough to kill the entire species. She then glared at the pink blob. "Or do you want to be called bubble gum for the rest of your life?" Dodoria stormed off and Bulma smirked, glad that he was gone. "Now, you." Bulma pointed her finger at the one in question. It was then that the prince had turned his attention on her. "Get out of my way and go train with your lackeys."

"Open this door right now." He said as if he owned the room but she had the key. It bothered Bulma to no end that he thought he was someone who had command over her. As far as she knew, the only ones that were above her were Zarbon and Frieza and Zarbon was only when he had to be.

"No." Bulma said noticing Zarbon watching the exchange with interest.

Vegeta looked at the others around the Blue Saiyan. The blue one named Zarbon, if he remembered right, was watching him and how he would react. The red skinned Aussie glared at him. The others watched with disinterest, except for the purple one with horns. He tried to look as if he wasn't interested but didn't hide it well. "I need to train woman. Not beat them up. Now open this door!"

"No! Move. I need to train. There is a line. If you want to spar with me, get in it." She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"I got here first. I am first in line." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "Jeice is first, then Guildo, Recoome, and Burter." She then turned to Zarbon and Ginyu. "Those two are next if they want to spar. Either way, you are the last in line."

Vegeta once again scanned the group. "Fine. But we are sparing after you're done with everyone here." He turned and headed to the training room that Raditz and Nappa were in. He started wondering if she did this to avoid him or not. They did both agree that they were finishing the process of training her tail yesterday.

Bulma smirked and then put her code in the keypad thinking to herself how safe and secure the keypads really are. "And that is that." The door opened and they all went in.

Jeice and Bulma faced each other and the others sat against the wall to watch the fight. Bulma quickly ran towards Jeice and punched his gut surprised that he hadn't even tried to dodge. She took advantage and went behind him, kicking him so hard he hit the wall on the other side of the room. She stood in a defensive position waiting for him to get up but became concerned when Jeice hadn't gotten up yet. She looked at the men along the wall and they were wide eyed. What was wrong? She ran to Jeice as quickly as she could and checked that he was still breathing and conscious. Yes and yes. "Are you alright?" She asked and Jeice looked up at her wide eyed.

"When did you get so fast?"

"What?" Bulma hadn't realized that was the reason that everyone was shocked. She also hadn't realized she had gotten that much faster. It wasn't that evident when training with that prince. But then it suddenly made sense to her. When she went to punch Jeice, it wasn't that he hadn't tried to dodge; it was because she was so much faster than him and he hadn't had time to dodge. "I've been training harder lately and I guess it just hasn't been something I have thought about. You must be slacking in your training." Jeice smirked and then stood up with the help of Bulma.

"I guess I have. This next mission would be good for me." Jeice laughed and caught his breath. "Let's go again." Jeice got in his stance and Bulma raised an eyebrow. Was he really wanting to do this? Apparently so.

Bulma took her stance. "Alright, try to hit me." She saw Jeice go to punch her and she dodged, a kick to her side was next and she chose to block instead and flipped him.

"Come on Jeice!" Burter yelled trying to cheer up Jeice.

"Burter, you want to join? I know about that move that you two have been working on." Bulma said and Burter nodded, getting up and going towards Jeice.

"Alright, if you're sure." Burter then looked at Bulma. "And even if you have gotten fast, I'm the fastest in the universe." Bulma nodded as she watched them. It made her wonder if he really was the fastest in the universe. She had a higher power than him, and so did Zarbon and Frieza. Was he faster than Frieza? She didn't think so.

Jeice charged a red energy shield around him and Burter charged a blue energy around him. They started spinning around each other, creating a large spiraling vortex changing from blue and red in color to purple. The colors changed from red and blue and purple constantly and Bulma heard Recoome say something about the Seizure Procedure. The room then changed colors from red to purple to blue and repeating the cycle. She looked back up to see several purple energy blasts heading towards her. She dodged all of them with ease. The vortex soon turned into a sphere that came at her at a high speed and it took effort to dodge it many times as it changed direction to where she was going to be and not where she was. They were thinking now. She was glad that she could help them in their training.

She heard a blast powering up and soon, the ball stopped only to show Jeice throw his crusher ball. Bulma had ducked and rolled forward. Putting her feet on the ground, she pushed off the ground to quickly dodge to her left just moments before Burter had tried to throw multiple kicks at her.

Jeice tried to throw more blasts at her but she dodged each of them. Burter tried to take her distraction to land a punch or kick. She dodged and blocked everything and for several minutes she went on with this until she noticed Zarbon and Ginyu almost evaluating her skills and techniques. She smirked to herself and thought to throw them for a loop. She made it look as though something distracted her as one of Jeice's more powerful blasts was about to hit her back and one of Burter's punches to the gut. She quickly turned her head as if she saw or heard something and the blast and punch hit her at the same time.

"It's about time." Guldo said. "She is good; I'll give you two that, but come on. She can't be _that_ good."

"I beg to differ." Bulma said turning to him. "You wanna spar?"

"Definitely." The short green man said and then stood from the ground, Jeice and Burter were panting and sat down against the wall. "Just don't go crying to your boyfriend if I beat you." He smirked and Bulma got in her position. She already knew all of his flips and tricks. None of what he was going to be doing was new. This is where one of the techniques that the Saiyans used came in handy. Once Zarbon said to start, she started on the after image technique and Guldo held his breath to stop time. He started running towards where he thought Bulma was at but she wasn't there. Instead, she was to his right… And behind him… And above him? He had stopped time. Hadn't he? How could she be in three different places at once? It was so strange. He had to find out what was happening and so he let out his breath, continuing time once more. "What just happened?"

"It's the after image and a multi-form technique. Don't you like it?" Not once had she stopped the move but she had gone back into just one person and so he didn't know which one was the real her. "It isn't that hard to figure out which one is me, is it?" Guldo looked at all of them and randomly guessed by trying to kick one of them but it went through air and he was then hit in the back and then hit so hard in the head, he almost fainted.

"I take what I said back. You… are… tough." He said trying to steady himself with the dizziness.

"Next. Recoome." She said as she looked at the tall man.

"Recoome is going to take you down." He said standing and helping Guldo to the floor against the wall next to Burter so that the short man wouldn't fall. It was useless because once Guldo sat down he fainted and fell against Burter, who was still trying to calm his breath. Jeice was too but it looked less obvious. He was trying to act tough but she could see right through it.

"Please, you're just a dumb piece of shit. There isn't anything that you can do that would be surprising." She then got into an offensive position and watched Recoome carefully. Though he was stupid, he was also ridiculously over powered. It would just be because of his race, whatever it was. Bulma hadn't thought it important enough to remember so it had slipped her mind. "Recoome Punch!" Recoome missed while Bulma did a back flip across the room. "Recoome kick!" He once again missed and Bulma was right behind him.

"And why are you always talking in third person about yourself? Recoome this, Recoome that but you're nothing compared to me. I am the left hand lady of Lord Frieza, the man who recognized my strength above yours." She said in his ear and knocked him out by hitting the nerve on his shoulder by his neck. She then turned to the wall to see who was next up for a beating. She was surprised that Zarbon and Captain Ginyu were the only two left. "So? Who's next?" they looked at each other and then back at her.

"We would like to see you fight one more person before we would want to spar with you."

"Who? There isn't anyone else."

"What about that Saiyan?" Ginyu offered.

"You want me to fight him? I don't even want to fight him. I try not to any time I can."

"Go and get him. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind." Zarbon said all too happily."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you two will owe me." She said walking out the door and to the Saiyan training room a few doors down. She put in her code and the doors opened not three seconds afterward.

"958-2118" A female voice said and Raditz yelled "Enter". Vegeta looked at him with his usual scowl but also a cocked eyebrow, slightly confused. How did he know who this number belonged to? It sounded somewhat familiar but he didn't know who it was.

The door opened to reveal an angry and/or annoyed Bulma. She didn't even hesitate with pointing out Vegeta. "Prince. Your turn but, it won't be just you and me so it's not time to train my tail. Zarbon and the Ginyu force will be watching, except for those who I got unconscious." Vegeta rolled his eyes. He hated those guys. It was unknown to Bulma but in the past few weeks, he had learned many things about them. They are stupidly strong cowards that loved to make him angry and even though he wasn't allowed to act upon it and strike them, he did on multiple occasions getting a beating out of it every time. That's one of the reasons that he had become so much stronger than Bulma because they hadn't just punched him a few times, no. they had him be put in the take on life support a few times in the past few weeks.

"Fine, I won't act like I'm training you. Just make sure you don't leave your known weak spots open and I won't go for them." He said smirking and then turned his head in Raditz's direction. "Follow. You will watch us so you can get better. Try and not get lost in the movements." Raditz nodded and followed Vegeta, who was almost walking beside Bulma. He was only a stride behind. He noticed this and thought it as an unusual act that his prince did so. It put the control in Bulma but he was right there so to have her know that he could take charge at any time. It was unusual because Vegeta was the take charge person. Maybe Bulma was the change in Vegeta that the prince needed.

Bulma didn't like how close the prince was behind her and so she started walking slightly faster, but he seemed to keep up. She stopped when she reached her door and opened it, not bothering to hide her code when pressing it. The door opened to reveal Zarbon and Captain Ginyu waiting and talking to each other. Jeice and Burter were putting Recoome against the wall. "Here, I got him. Can we start this already? The faster that this starts, the sooner it will finish." She said and the Saiyan prince moved to the other side of the room. Raditz sat on the wall opposite the one of Jeice, Burter, Zarbon and the Captain. She looked at the Saiyan prince in front of her and couldn't help but think that he looked so much like his father in some aspects. It made her wonder what his mother looked like. Her mind focused back on the task at hand as he flew forward. It surprised her for no longer than a moment because she was the one that usually went for the first hit. She jumped out of the way, throwing a few powerful ki blasts at him. She couldn't lose in front of these people. They were watching her fight him for a reason. They had seen her lose to him before. That was unacceptable. She had to win.

Vegeta blocked the blasts at his head and torso and went to kick her but she did a back flip and kicked his jaw. He realized why she was moving this way and more towards the offensive this time. He saw Zarbon and the other one watching the match intently. He then went to hit Bulma with some blasts and then a few punches that were all met and she gave a little more than he did and landed a hit on his jaw, taking him a few steps back.

Bulma saw the advantage and tackled him and powered up a blast and made it split in two, hitting both of his shoulders. He grunted in pain. She then forcefully grabbed his shoulders and slammed them down a few times, each time, causing him more pain. "I..." Bulma brought her fists back. "Am…" She punched his face. "Not!" She blasted his chest a few times, singing some skin. "Weak!" She yelled as the stood and kicked him in the stomach. The Saiyan spat up some blood and stood. She kicked him back even more. Bulma took a second to look at Zarbon and Ginyu. They smirked. When she glanced at Raditz, he looked extremely confused. She wondered why but didn't let it get to her as she saw the prince start walking towards her. Bulma quickly phased behind him, dropped to the ground, and knocked his feet from under him.

Vegeta knew he wasn't fighting at his potential. He had his strategy and knew that Raditz was catching on but slowly. He had to show Zarbon and the others that he was weaker than Bulma. Not just slightly weaker but he had to make it look as if she were so much stronger than him that he was no competition to her. He also had to make it look as if he was trying or else Bulma would make it look too obvious and point it out.

Bulma started thinking about how fast this fight was actually going. She was glad because she wouldn't want to look weak in front of Zarbon and Ginyu but it seemed too easy. Was he going easy on her? She smashed her foot into his stomach and he grunted, taking a few steps back and she looked back at Raditz. Over the past few weeks, she had gotten good at reading his facial expressions and saw the start of realization showed this time. He was told to watch the movements, or as the prince had put it, 'Don't get lost in the movements'. Was there something she was missing? Was the Saiyan she was fighting trying to tell something to Raditz through his movements? Or was it her movements?

Vegeta looked over towards Zarbon and Bulma had phased behind him, he knew what was next. She was going to hit the pressure point that made him go unconscious. Raditz would then take him to the regen tank and he would heal.

Bulma watched the prince. She had moved faster than before and to the others, this was happening so fast they couldn't follow. He on the other hand was at the same pace she was. He would have had time to make his move. He didn't though. He had accepted this. Why was the question. She would have to find out later, she decided, and hit his nerve. He fell face first and she didn't give him a second look. Raditz jumped up and went to the unconscious Saiyan. Bulma then smirked and went to Zarbon and Ginyu. Jeice walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. "Now, either of you two want a go at it?"

The door opened behind her as Raditz carried Vegeta out. With the sound of the door shutting, Zarbon pressed the button on his scouter. "I'm glad we did that. Now I know what to expect when we start our mission next week." Ginyu nodded at his comment and also pressed a button on his scouter.

"So that's a no." She said slightly disappointed. Now she didn't get to see Zarbon's moves. There wasn't any new ones that she could think of. There was that one move where he transformed but he hated doing that. She didn't like it either. He looked hideous when he transformed and more frog like than anything. It did come with its benefits though. There was no doubt he became stronger when he transformed. It was one of the reasons that he was Frieza's right hand man.

"I'm sorry dear. I will make it up to you though. What would you say to a shopping trip?" Zarbon already knew the answer to that. If she didn't have the interest in technology, Shopping and clothes would be her main interest. "Meet me tomorrow morning at the docking station. We aren't that far from a planet that specializes in clothing stores. It will be a few hours there and a few hours back. You can take the whole day off of your mission tomorrow. I know how annoying those three can be." Zarbon had to restrain himself from calling them monkeys around her because he knew how much she is offended by it. Bulma nodded excitedly at the thought of shopping. They all left, Burter and Ginyu taking the two unconscious men to the regen tanks. Zarbon dismissed himself saying that Frieza was wanting to speak with him. Bulma and Jeice went to eat, as Bulma was starving and then Bulma went to her room to get a shower. She couldn't get the thought out of her head that the spar between her and the prince was too easy but chose to ignore it until she came out of her relaxing shower.

**AN:** I know that this probably isn't what you were expecting. Everything happens for a reason though. Remember that when reading my writing. It's been a while since I last updated. I'm surprised that it's almost to the end of September already. It's my Senior year and it's going by quicker than I thought. For those of you who want to know the TFS DBZA reference, I used episodes 20 and 21. I have been focusing on this story since school started (for me which was in August) and haven't spent much time with the other ones so it will be a while for the other ones to update. One of the main reasons that this took so long to update was because if I updated as I wrote a chapter, you would be lost because I write future chapters and then write what happens in between. I really like how this story will be going though so hopefully within a month, I'll have the next chapter up but unfortunately I can't promise everything.

**Review Replies**

**Spellweaver10, **Thanks, you won't be disappointed in the near future chapters then... ps. yes, thank you for pointing that out to me.

**Mindmaze,**Thank you, I try.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Vegeta stepped out of the regen tank and rinsed most of the gew off. He didn't like the last spar at all. He needed to show her that he was the superior one, that he was stronger, faster, and all around better than her. He quickly went to his room and took a quick shower washing off all of the green slime. Then, he went looking for Bulma. First was her training room, next the lunch room and then her room. He had quickly learned that this was her room and not not her _boyfriend's_ room as she had told them when they first arrived. Where was she? Putting in his code into Raditz's and Nappa's room, he waited a few moments until the door opened and saw that Nappa was packing his few things. "Hello Prince Vegeta." The Saiyan nodded to the prince and went back to what he was doing. "How may I help you?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Last I knew you were in the tank because of the spar you two had in front of Zarbon and the others. Raditz told me aboout it."

"I need to find out where the hell she is."

"Why?"

"You know Damn well why since Raditz told you! If you see her, tell her that I'm looking for her."

"Will do." Nappa then closed his suitcase and put it under the bed.

"If I don't find her, you, Raditz, and I are sparing."

"Fine with me." Although Nappa knew he was going to be beaten to a pulp, he knew that his prince needed to get his frustration out. If Nappa was in Vegeta's place, he would want to spar with Bulma too after losing like that. Vegeta went out of the room and he turned to check the halls and Bulma's door opened. The female was reading something in a folder with a smile and then frowned. She hadn't seen him yet and was just walking down the hall, to where he remembered Frieza often was.

Bulma was reading about her next mission and frowned. This was going to be too easy. A team of troops had already infiltrated the planet but were struck down in their mission. It said that the planet's gravity was to blame for that. It was 30x the gravity of the ship. It was laughable. She trained at 300x the ship's normal gravity. The supposed Warriors they had sent were what Frieza liked to call, Disposable lackeys. They were beings that had low power levels when their planet was purged or taken and were enslaved, used for things such as cooking, cleaning, and testing. They didn't do any Bio testing… often. The testing was as such as specified in the folder she needed to read. They were there to give reports about the planet and how far they could get into the system or purge before getting caught and die. There were so many that came in from the purge missions that Bulma didn't have a problem with it. She rather them die serving Frieza and giving good information than just die because their planet was purged. That was a waste of a life.

What made her frown were the estimated power levels and numbers of people there. She knew that if she was going on this mission, there will be no survivors. Everyone would die and the planet would become a training planet. All those lives could have been put to better use. It would be Zarbon's and her own training planet. It said in the folder that there was enough sufficient technology and supplies already on the planet so she could start building the training faculty immediately after the bodies were gone. She looked up, making sure she wouldn't hit any walls and saw that the Saiyan prince had started to follow her. He wasn't trying to read the folder but seemed to be waiting for her to notice him. "What do you want now?" she said slightly aggravated.

"A real spar. Not in front of others. This time, I'll actually try." Vegeta knew that she would want to spar again after he said that. She was like him in that aspect. If she knew he wasn't giving it all and she won, she would want for him to give it his all just so she could prove to herself that she was stronger than him.

Bulma scowled at the Saiyan in front of her. "I knew it. You weren't your usual self." Bulma then thought for a moment. "I have a meeting in a few minutes. I'll find you when I'm finished." The prince smirked and left. She couldn't believe it. Why would he do that? Just because people were watching? She would show him. She was stronger than him when he was trying. It's not like she was trying in their last spar. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself.

Walking into the meeting room, Bulma saw Zarbon with a folder much like hers. "Bulma." Frieza said drawing her attention to him. "In exactly one week, you and Zarbon will be sent to Planet Tysu and eliminate their people. They have caused too much trouble and…"

Bulma was looking through her folder and wasn't paying attention to Frieza anymore. She was trying to find where it was that said what and how much Trouble they have caused. "Pardon me but where does it say what trouble they've caused? All I've seen about that was that they had destroyed the test team."

"Zarbon." Frieza said looking at his right hand man. "Is there a page missing from her folder?"

Zarbon took the folder and flipped through her folder. "Yes. She's missing a lot actually." He then gave his folder to Bulma. "Here, I'll take this and get the missing pages afterwards. You can use mine until then." Bulma took it, looking through it. This was much thicker. She would need to read it tonight, after her spar with the prince.

"Now, as I was saying, they were causing me some trouble and I want them gone. They already have enough supplies for you to quickly build your training ground on the planet. For the purposes of time, you only have to build one. Build it to the size you deem fit and start training. You won't be sneaking around and killing the leader to create a down fall as you have done in the past. You will be causing lots of chaos but only because you are killing so many people. If you want to torture your victims, go on a head. It doesn't really matter how they die, as long as there are no survivors after this."

Bulma didn't like that he always said that. "It didn't matter how they die." Yes, it did matter, to her anyway. How someone kills someone is dependent on how honorable of a person they are. If someone were to torture their innocent victims, they aren't an honorable person.

"It would be a good thing on this trip to come up with different techniques." Frieza said, bringing Bulma's mind back on track. "The more moves you have, the more you can use and the more you can surprise an opponent. You don't want to have an opponent watch you and memorize how you fight. You should be able to fight one opponent and then another using different techniques so no one could see everything you have under your sleeve." Bulma nodded and then looked back at the folder. It had a few more pictures. These had what the intelligent life forms look like on the planet and then some of its animals with their "threats".

"Are there any animals that we need to worry about like on the last mission?" Bulma asked remembering the last mission she had been on. Though it had been years, she will always remember the injuries that she sustained just because of one of the wild animals.

"Not on this planet. There are a few spitting toads and stripped fish that you shouldn't eat but other than that, they are practically harmless. There are a few plants that you shouldn't eat and they are listed with their pictures but that is all. The gravity there allows the animal life to be stronger and the plant life to be bigger. As you can see, this is not a dessert planet. It does have lots of forests and grass lands. You two can keep them there if you want or not. It's up to you." Frieza turned off the screen behind them and the dark, vastness of space with the many specs of light from stars were allowed to be seen. "That will be all. If you have any more questions after reading that, don't hesitate to come to me and ask."

Bulma bowed and left, going to her training room to fight that damned prince. Her thoughts didn't show on her face but her fists clenched and unclenched as she quickly walked down the halls. How dare that prince go easy on her! And in front of the others too. They had to have known and he was just being a "gentleman" allowing the poor little girl the illusion of victory. She'll show him who's the weak one. She had had it, being looked at as a damsel in distress. She was tougher then the guys. She has had to prove herself too many times to those men. This was why she was Frieza's left hand lady. It wasn't that she was his whore that he loved. No! She had earned that spot because she was the best! At the sight of the prince, Bulma rolled her eyes. He was leaning against the wall, smirking. Where were the other two? Shouldn't they be somewhere around here? Didn't he ever spar with them? If not, why? Why did he bring them if he didn't spar with them?

She couldn't deny that both the prince and she had grown in strength while he was here. It made her wonder how he had gotten his strength before he had gotten to the ship. Were there many with his previous strength on his planet? There had to be. "What?" the prince asked looking up.

"Huh?"

"You're starting." He said, his smirk growing slightly.

"I was thinking. I wasn't staring." Bulma said opening her door. Recently, she began to think she would need to upgrade her lock. Many knew her code. She would need to have it so it would recognize her fingerprint too so only she could have her access to things and not just people who knew her code.

The door opened and the two Saiyans walked in, one starting to stretch and the other going to the gravity machine. "What are you at now?"

"Let's do Five hundred." Bulma answered.

Vegeta put in the numbers and the gravity dramatically increased and he noticed that Bulma was struggling. "Get used to the gravity first. Otherwise it wouldn't be helping."

"Shut up!" Bulma yelled stubbornly. If he could take it, she could take it. "Are we going to spar or not?"

"If all you want to do is get beaten up, fine, we'll 'spar'." He then flew towards her and punched her a few times in the gut, kicked her in the ribs, and grabbed both of her wrists, flipping her onto her back. "Are you used to the gravity yet?"

"How are you used to it so fast?" She gritted through her teeth.

"I am more powerful than you. That's how. I can go past it if you want to be completely immobile. Then I could do whatever I want with you." He could see the horror in her eyes. He needed to change that. She would need to trust him if anything were to move forward. "I could leave you in a corner while I train and wouldn't let you out until I'm done." He said considering the option. "Or I could just have you lie there and feel things that you've never felt before." He said in a deep, husky voice. The horror was replaced with only slight fear and something else that told him that she didn't really regret the two kisses they had. "But, I won't. I have more honor than that. I will only take you when you are willing." He said, choosing his words carefully.

Bulma scuffed. "Ha. That's never going to happen."

"Notice that I said 'when' and not 'if'." He said smirking. "But, until then, we are training your tail." He said throwing her across the room so that she hit a wall and then kicked her back, right below her tail and then punched right above it. She groaned in pain as she then fell to the floor.

"You're delusional." She mumbled but clearly and loudly enough so that the prince heard it.

"And you don't know what I do." Vegeta said kicking her across the room. This time though, Bulma found some strength and stopped herself from hitting the wall. "When I leave, you won't be able to get me out of your head."

Bulma was starting to get used to the gravity but it wasn't helping that she was fighting a losing battle. It couldn't end this way though. She had to win. She had to show him that she was better than him. She was Frieza's left hand lady and had earned that title all on her own. She stood up only to be punched in the gut a couple times and her tail pulled, putting pressure on her back as well. "Ahh." She yelled and fell face first on the ground, hitting her head hard. She powered up as much as she could and stood, ignoring her head that was probably bleeding slightly and leaned over to put her hands on her knees."Oh please. If that were true, it's remembering you as a stupid Saiyan prince who thought he was better than everyone." She then collapsed on the ground and heard him start walking over.

Vegeta watched as she fell. He didn't think anything of it until she didn't get up. He walked over, wondering what was wrong but when he felt her power rising, he paused. It kept rising until he was sure that he should have seen some change by now, at least in her aura. "I… Will… Not… Let… You…" He heard, her voice starting out soft but rising slowly. "Beat… ME!" She yelled and appeared behind him, punching his head, blasting his shoulders, and kicking his back. Vegeta fell forward, not expecting that and grunted as more blasts started to burn his skin. He looked behind him and saw the blasts were turning from a yellow to a red and then started getting darker and the darker they were, the more they burned.

Bulma's anger kept rising and she embraced it. There was no way that she was going to let this stuck up prince beat her in a battle. She was better than him. As she let out the blasts, she felt her body warming up and started to wonder what was happening. She didn't have any time to think about it as she felt pain paralyze her and she fell hard to the ground. What was happening? It was just a searing pain that spread through her nerves. "You mustn't let your emotions control the fight." She heard a voice say. She felt nothing afterwards as her world went dark.

**AN:** Happy back to the future day! I know, short chapter. I didn't do it on purpose though. I'm sort of hanging how and when Jeice and Bulma's relationship ends over all of your heads because I've already typed it but the chapter timeline hasn't allowed for it yet. I already know when in the timeline it will happen and all I can say is that it will happen relatively soon. And, as always leave a review telling me how terrible a person I am... or preferably what you think of the story.

**Review Replies**

**Spellweaver10, **Thanks. I'm trying.

**Elianni, **Yes, they will. Patience will be rewarding.

**Mindmaster, **Mine does too but everything happens for a reason. "The mass of an object dramatically increases the force of impact when said impact collides with with the ground" -Gohan TFS episode 10 pt2

**ElspethQ,** Hopefully you aren't dead yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Vegeta had to make a quick decision. He appeared behind Bulma and silently apologized for what had to be done. He kicked as close to her tail as he could without actually kicking the tail, and broke the middle. He knew from experience that a broken tail was the worst pain imaginable and would have it so she couldn't do anything until it was fixed. When she fell, he made sure that it didn't damage the tail even more. "You mustn't let your emotions control the fight." He said and hit the nerve that was between her shoulder and neck to knock her unconscious. He didn't want her to be in that much pain for too long. Though her body would get stronger from this fight, he wasn't sure how much but it was certain that he was going to be sparing with her again in the next week before he left. He carried her to the medical room and was thankful that it was empty. Putting her in one, he started to wonder if these were better or worse than the ones that were on planet Vegeta. If she did have her memories taken then how was she able to remember how to build the gravity device in the training room? Was she just not able to remember certain things?

He knew how to work these so they couldn't be that different. But, if he knew Bulma like he thought he did, it didn't matter what was on the outside. It was on the inside of the machine that made it special. She probably made them more powerful or faster without changing the controls so not to confuse the medical staff or others that needed to use one without anyone there. It made him wonder why the staff wasn't in the room.

He looked at the time and was surprised. It was almost midnight. They were probably all sleeping. The clock said that Bulma would be in the tank for the next 5 hours and so he left, going to his room to sleep.

In the halls, his mind wandered. Did they still have any sort of bond? For the longest time, he thought that he knew she was alive. Now that he thought about it, was it a bond or was it wishful thinking? He got to his room and was about to press in his code when the door next to his opened to reveal Nappa. "Prince Vegeta." He said bowing a little. "May I have a word?" Vegeta put in his code and gestured for Nappa to follow.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked after the door closed behind Nappa.

"Are you sure that she's able to turn sides?"

Vegeta was confused but then realized that Nappa meant that Bulma was going to turn good. It hadn't dawned on him that she was fighting on the wrong side. He knew it but hadn't really thought about it since the first week he was on this ship. "Of course. Don't you remember the legend? She can be turned to the good side as long as planet Vegeta-Si is still there. It won't be until she destroys the planet that she can't be turned."

"How do you think she'll turn? The legend doesn't say how she will be turned."

"I don't know. She has to first trust me." Vegeta sighed and sat on his bed. He never liked not knowing anything. Bulma was stubborn but then again, so was he. He was going to find a way to get her to understand what is right and wrong.

"Has anything happened between you two?" Nappa asked, knowing that Vegeta had feelings for the girl. And why wouldn't he? Nappa could admit that the blue Saiyan was attractive but he wouldn't ever try to get with her. For one, he had a mate already that he had bonded with and even though it wasn't a full bond, Nappa was a man of honor. Another reason is that in his and Raditz's eyes, Vegeta already had claimed the girl. He wouldn't ever try and pursue a girl that was already claimed.

"Yes. Her body wants me. That's the easy part. The part where her mind wants me too is a bit difficult. I'm not going to stop trying. She's my woman. Whither she knows that or not, isn't important currently." Vegeta stormed out of the room and went to the lunch room. Hardly anyone was in there because most were sleeping and he quickly got his food.

"Well, well, well. Looky who we have here." Vegeta recognized the voice of Zarbon. "A monkey that isn't throwing his waste everywhere." Vegeta chose to ignore him. He needed to eat, get some rest, and then go check on Bulma. Fighting the man wouldn't do any good. "What? Is the monkey too scared and weak to fight back? Or do I need to talk slower so that you can understand?" Vegeta slowly stood. He might think that fighting the man wouldn't do any good but he also wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He threw a punch at the light blue man and then ducked when he felt more than saw a fist going towards his face. Vegeta head butted Zarbon's chest and the tall man was knocked back a few steps. "You're going to regret that." Zarbon said as he powered up and punched Vegeta in the back of the head knowing that it was enough for his body to shut down without killing him. Zarbon ordered a low leveled soldier to take Vegeta to the healing tank.

A few hours later Bulma was awoken by the sounds of liquid draining and the feeling of slime around her. Soon, the tank opened and she could breathe again. The blue Saiyan always hated the smell of the green slime but could never figure out a way to fix it. Adding good smelling scents just made it smell worse. The only cure was to wash and scrub it off. Looking up, Bulma saw only a doctor that regularly worked in the medical wing. "How long was I in there?"

"The time says about seven hours. It decided that five hours wouldn't be good enough." There was another beep and the medical person went to the tank that held someone in it. "This guy had actually been in the tank a little bit shorter time than you. I didn't know what was wrong with him but he's been out cold until now."

Bulma looked and saw the prince. Serves him right that he got a beating like he did. If she was in the tank for this long, he should be in the tanks longer. The only downside to that is if he spent more time in the tanks than she did, he would become stronger than her faster than her. That wasn't a good thing. "Look, if you want to stare, be my guest but I'm going to get cleaned. You're welcome to stare at me in the shower if you would like." Bulma's thoughts were brought to the present as she analyzed what he said.

"I wasn't staring, I was trying to see if there were still any marks from our spar. I always like to leave one on my opponents." She said and left, only rinsing her feet and then walked to her room.

Vegeta smirked at her quick comeback. She wasn't a challenge for sparing anymore but she sure had a fire in her that attracted him. He rinsed off the gew and went to his room to wash off.

Bulma was in the middle of washing her hair when she heard a feminine voice say "560-6517" signaling that Jeice wanted to enter her room. "I'm in the shower. Come back in 10." Bulma replied and the voice relayed the information to her boyfriend. "958-1548" The voice said saying that Zarbon wanted in now." Bulma sighed. "Like I said, I'm in the shower. Can't you guys wait ten minutes?" The voice repeated the message to Zarbon. It was five minutes later when Bulma was rinsing what was left off and scrubbing her legs when she heard the voice again but saying "998-4869" signaling that Frieza was going to be entering in the next 30 seconds if she didn't let him in first. "Open." Bulma said not wanting to make Frieza mad.

"Bulma darling, how long will it take you to finish up?"

'Crap.' Bulma thought. "Not long, two minutes at most."

"Good. We'll just wait here then." Frieza said sitting down at the small table, looking at her documents on that were labeled properly and were all in a neat order.

"Who's all included in we?" Bulma asked, looking around the bathroom and only seeing a small towel that would barely cover her butt if she wanted to cover some of her chest. She often took her close off and threw them down the laundry chute in her room rather than her bathroom and never really needed a towel to dry off because she could dry herself off with her ki. She was lucky that the small towel was in here in the first place.

"Including myself, there is Zarbon, Jeice, Ginyu, and Dodoria." Frieza smirked as he knew she was panicking behind the door. If it was just him and Zarbon she would be fine but of what he's heard, Bulma was the modest type in her relationship with Jeice and wouldn't want to put on a show for him and she hated Dadoria.

Bulma rinsed the soap off of her and quickly dried off using her Ki. She wrapped the towel around herself and looked at her reflection. it just barely made her decent to walk out in. She could walk out confidently to show that she wasn't uncomfortable and get her things from her closet and change behind her curtain.

When the bathroom door was opened, Zarbon and Dadoria smirked. Jeice and Captain Ginyu blushed and slightly looked away. Frieza remained stoic not giving anything away. "It's nice to see you took your time. I had a meeting planned but Jeice and Zarbon told me that you were in the shower not wanting to be disturbed."

"I apologize. I had no idea that that's what they wanted. I would have stopped what I was doing and went to the meeting if I had known that you wanted me Lord Frieza." She said and then turned around, grabbing her spandex outfit along with her undergarments. "What is it that we all need to talk about?"

"A lower level had informed me of some interesting information that I want all of you to look into. I needed you to be in the discussion because you are the best with technology out of them." Frieza watched Bulma intently trying to see any signs saying that this situation was affecting her in any way. If it was she was good at hiding it. She went behind the changing curtain and started putting on some clothes.

"Really? What about?"

"They are called dragon balls. They are orange orbs with red stars that range from 1 to 7. They have the ability to grant a wish of any kind. That's all that is known right now. I want to know if it is really true and where they are located."

"What are you planning to wish for?"

"Simple. Immortality. Why would I want to conquer and rule the whole universe just to have it go to waste when I die? I want to rule forever."

Bulma held in her laughter. That had to be one of the most stupid wishes she had ever heard of. There were so many flaws in it. She then started to think of what she would wish for if she were to have the wish. She would want answers, that's for sure. What if she could ask for knowledge? Knowledge of the past and present. She wouldn't want to be able to see the future. That would suck almost as much as Immortality. When Bulma was fully dressed, she walked back to the main part of her room and sat on her bed between Zarbon and Jeice. "What do you think?" Zarbon asked her.

"About what?"

"Do you think that there are some magical orbs out there that can grant any wish out there?"

"If there is, there must be a catch. If there wasn't then why would the low level tell Frieza about it? You know that they all only care for themselves and serve Frieza because they are afraid of death. Why not wish to be stronger than Frieza if that's why you're serving him? There has to be a catch somehow or another. I'll take some time to look into it." She said and felt an arm around her.

"I know that if I had a wish that I would wish to spend eternity with you." Bulma smiled and leaned in to Jeice. It didn't feel right though. It wasn't the comforting warmth as it usually was. It seemed distant. It was something about his voice. Had he really meant it?

"I better go and get some breakfast."

"Don't forget, we have a shopping trip today." Zarbon said and Bulma's eyes widened. That's right. They had gotten permission to have a shopping trip today. "We'll leave after breakfast." Bulma nodded and left, everyone else following behind her.

"Bulma, before you leave, I would like to talk to you." Frieza said before leaving back to his room.

Bulma went to the lunch room and saw the prince with Nappa and Raditz. The two weaker Saiyans looked at her and nodded, greeting her silently. The prince didn't look up at her but she knew that he knew she was there. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't going to be on the ship for most of the day but didn't know why. What would she have to gain if she told him? Nothing. It would only help him. So she wouldn't do it. "So, Bulma, what are you going to buy?" Jeice asked.

"I don't know. I do need another mission outfit though. I've grown out of my old one. I wish the armor would be just as flexible as the suit. I would make one but I haven't found a material good enough though. I also should buy some food that's worth snacking on to keep in my room. These cooks don't know anything about snacks." Bulma took some food and sat down. "But, then again, why would they? They don't know anything." The guys laughed and sat down at the table with their own food. "Seriously, Frieza needs to start picking some good planets. The ones he picks never have any good cooks. They make things edible but it's like they don't even know what seasoning is."

"Well, you'll have plenty of money to spend." Zarbon said. Everyone knew that Bulma had lots of money, way more than she ever let anyone know. Whenever she had the chance to go spend it and show it off, she loved to. Bulma let her thoughts drift off to how she had gotten all of that money. From her first mission she had saved at least half of her money and put it into savings. Now, for almost every mission that she is signed up for, she pays her way out and gets paid for the finished job. The low levels that she sends would work for her for almost no money because they were afraid that if they didn't, they weren't going to live for much longer. It was true for the most part. She didn't really kill many people if they refused to go on the mission. She would, however, make their lives so miserable that they wish they would die. They would get lowered a rank or two and would then be put on staff instead of a purging crew. Everyone would treat them differently and look down on them. If they were shunned by Bulma, they were shunned by all. "Are you ready?" Zarbon asked bringing Bulma out of her thoughts. She realized that she had finished eating and so had everyone else. What was with her lately? She was too distracted and it wasn't just one thing that was distracting her either. Everything was making her think.

"Yeah. Let me speak with Lord Frieza though. He said that he wanted a word." Zarbon nodded.

"I'll get your ship ready."

Bulma left everyone heading straight for Frieza. When she got there, she was thankful that she hadn't seen the Saiyan prince. The other two weren't bad, just weak. She put in her code and waited only a few seconds before the door opened. "Bulma." The high voice said. "The reason I wanted to speak with you before you left was because, I have a request. I would like you to get some technology. You'd find it interesting. It's called radar. You already know what it is but this type is special. It only tracks specific things but must be programmed. I want you to make one that can be programmed to track Dragon Balls. Obviously, you won't be able to without one to start but I want you to make one ready."

"Yes. Lord Frieza." Bulma said bowing.

"Have a nice shopping trip. Buy yourself something nice."

Bulma then left and met up with Zarbon at the docking part of the huge ship. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled when she saw he ship. It was the best out of all of them. She built it herself and constantly made improvements when she had the time. There weren't tons of things to do on this ship except for train, improve technology, or hang out with the guys. They quickly took off. It was a few hours until they were to land on the planet.

"So, how would you describe your relationship with Jeice?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know." Bulma didn't know what brought this on. Sure, she and Zarbon have fun talking about random things but she never expected him to want to talk about her relationship.

"Is it what you expected?"

"Yeah. I guess. I never would have thought that Jeice was the type to want to give it out on the second date though. We still haven't done it because I'm not comfortable with it and he understands that. Respects that. I guess our relationship is comfortable?"

"You don't sound too sure about that." Zarbon wanted to make sure that she and Jeice had a great relationship so that she would have just that one more concrete attachment with Frieza for when she goes n her mission to planet Vegeta-Si.

"To be honest, I'm not. I think he's getting too impatient."

"I wouldn't put mush thought into that aspect of things. He couldn't force you to do anything."

"But I don't want him to just leave for that reason."

"He wouldn't. You know him. Do you think that he would do that?" Bulma sighed thinking that Zarbon was right. But she still had that doubt there and felt that it would only grow with time. Her thoughts were back to not too long ago when he said that he would wish to spend eternity with her. Who would want that? She wasn't the best for anyone. She couldn't even beat that stupid prince. Was she really falling behind all of the men? Was she just flat lining? She tried so hard. Bulma could feel tears start to sting her eyes but wouldn't let them fall. "Bulma?" Zarbon asked. Bulma scowled. She was not going to show that she was weak. She wasn't weak. "Sweety, it's ok. Everything is going to be fine." He pulled her close to him trying to comfort his friend. "We will go shopping and you'll feel better. It always does." Bulma nodded, knowing he was right.

After Bulma calmed down, they had landed and were met outside by the wonderful smell of sweets. "Food first. Then we can get cloths." Bulma said making them both laugh.

Vegeta paced in his room confused. He had seen her this morning. Where was she? She wasn't in her room, in her training room, in the lunch room, anywhere. She had just disappeared! "614-3586" A female voice said saying that Raditz wanted to get in the room. "In." He said and the door opened showing both Raditz and Nappa. "Do you two know where she is?" Vegeta asked almost in a panic.

They both looked at each other confused. "No?" They said simultaneously. "Why?"

"I've been looking for her everywhere!" Vegeta growled out.

"Well, you'll see her again. I guarantee she's not dead. Why don't we all train to get your mind off of it. Then, afterwards we can have lunch and if she's not around then, we can worry about it then."

Vegeta scuffed, "You two think you can take me for that long? You two must have had a lot of secret training." They all laughed and went to the training rooms.

**AN:** Yes, I brought Dragon balls into the story. What do you think will happen with them? Bulma has spoken her thoughts about the relationship. What will Zarbon and Frieza do to try to get it better? How is Vegeta going to get Bulma to believe him? Tune in next time on Legend of the Blue Saiyan. On a more serious note, who else thinks that October has gone by so fast? My Marching band is going to California next weekend. That's crazy. And, am I the only one disappointed that I don't have a hover board? Greatest Back to the Future disappointment of it all.

**Review Replies**

**Spellweaver10, Thank you for catching my mistakes. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

After Bulma ate some really nice food and taking some to go, she and Zarbon went to some different shops. The first one was for her new spandex mission suits. They were all navy blue and had long sleeves with long pants. They then went to get her measured for new mission armor. They would be back there on their way out to give them time to make a few custom mission armor. Now they were at a formal wear store and shopping for a dress for her next mission dealing with the Saiyans. Zarbon picked a few dresses for her to try on and she chose a few others. The first was a dark green; floor length dress that they decided looked good on the hanger but didn't go with her colors. The next one was a form fitting, scoop neck that had a cut up to the thigh. Bulma didn't like the fabric it was made out of because it was too itchy. The next one was a short dress that was a sweet heart neckline and an a-line skirt. It was black and fit all the right places. They decided to get that one and the last one which was a navy blue, off the shoulder, floor length princess gown with gems around the waist. When they were done, Bulma walked around as Zarbon carried the few bags of things she had gotten. "Bulma? What are you looking for?"

"An electronics shop. I need to see if they have something I need." Zarbon rolled his eyes. He could never figure out how she could go from a girly girl who loves dresses to a female who gets down and dirty with machines, but that's Bulma. "I think this is it." She said turning into a shop full off all sorts of hand held gizmos. Bulma looked around and down through each isle.

"Excuse me ma'am, could I help you?" Bulma turned to see a scrawny yellow man with pitch black hair and bright orange eyes. This man wasn't from around here. She had seen others much like him on other planets. They were not to be messed with because they may look like they could be snapped in two by just one touch but they could probably snap Recoome in half with a good fight.

"Yes. I'm looking for something that deals with radar technology. Do you sell anything like that?"

"You're just in luck. We just got a shipment of some new things. We don't have many of them but with the right price, you could have one in your hands when you walk out of the shop."

"First I have to see it."

"I wouldn't expect otherwise." He said with a smirk and lead Bulma to the back, leaving Zarbon behind to stand at the front of the shop. He was never one to be interested in such things. "Now, you have your choice of three." He opened one box and there were two pocket size gadgets and a smaller one. "These radars can be programmed to track things or people. To program it, all you need to do is get a sample and insert it into the little scanner here. As long as that sample is in there, it will be able to track whatever the sample came from. This other one," he pointed to the smaller one, "doesn't need a sample to be inside of it. All It needs to do is scan the item and it will be able to track it."

"How much for the smallest?" Bulma asked looking at it more thoroughly. She could probably improve it even more.

"Well, because it's so rare I would usually sell it for twenty Quad but, since you're such a pretty lady, if you are willing to spend a night with me, I'll sell it to you for half that."

"I'll give you ten Quad but without the night with you." Bulma said smirking

The man gagged as if he had tasted something repulsive. "You can't be serious. No. It's either or. No in between."

"Here's how this is going to work since you don't want ten Quad. I'll give you three Quad and you can keep your pathetic life."

The man scowled but it wasn't intimidating at all. It was almost too much to keep from laughing at the face he made. "I don't think so. You don't know what I am. Do you?"

"I know perfectly well what you are. You obviously don't know who I am." The man studied her for a few seconds. She knew that he recognized her when his face turned into perfect panic.

"Y..you…you're." He stumbled through his words.

"That's right. Now, will you want to take the three Quad or die?"

"Here." His voice said two octaves higher than it was. "You can have it. On the house. I'm sss so sss sorry for my actions." The sales man then handed her the radar and when she took it, immediately brought his hand back close to him.

"Thank you." Bulma said with a smile that looked so innocent. "But really, you need some payment. I can't just take it. That would look like I'm stealing it." She then pulled out her card. "Show me to your dispenser. They both went back to the front and Bulma slid her card, giving the man only gave the man one grand. "Now, next time, don't try anything with me except business. I'm not someone you want to get on the wrong side of."

"It will never happen again." He said quickly.

Bulma left with her head held high. "What was that all about?" Zarbon asked following her out of the store.

"That little idiot tried to get me to sleep with him and then threatened me. I just showed him that he didn't want to mess with me." Bulma then went to the armor shop and picked up her new armor. It was navy blue with black and gold accents and on her left breastplate there was Frieza's logo. Her boots were black with golden tips and her navy blue gloves were fingerless and went to her elbow. "Thank you. You did nice work. And, if it holds up in my next missions, I'll come back and do some more business with you." Bulma said admiring the handy work. The man smiled and Bulma left. Zarbon took the bag it was in and followed her. "Well, I say let's eat and then go back to the ship. What do you think?" She knew that they had been gone all day and her stomach was starting to be in pain because she hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

"That sounds splendid." They walked into the nearest food joint and had dinner before leaving the planet to go to Frieza's ship.

Vegeta was now stressing about where Bulma might be. She hadn't said anything and Vegeta was starting to think of the worst. He was pacing in his temporary training room. Raditz and Nappa hadn't stood a chance when they spared earlier and so they were both in the regen tanks. Had they sent her away to die? Maybe they were torturing her. Vegeta decided that these thoughts weren't good for him and so he decided that sleep would be much better. He left the training room and as soon as he did, he saw a flash of Blue hair. "It was fun. I got my new armor and it's great." He heard Bulma say. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. She was ok. He couldn't think of what would happen if she wasn't. "No, not much. Most of it was for the armor." It made him wonder who he was talking to. "Come on, I really need to train. I haven't all day." There was silence. The person who she was talking to was probably talking. "Ok. Good night." He then heard footsteps and figured that she was coming down the hall. When she turned the corner, she wasn't looking up and so she didn't see him. He stood a few feet away from the door to her training room. She opened the door still lost in thought and he went in after her. The door closed right behind him. Vegeta watched as Bulma still hadn't noticed him and he thought he could use this to his advantage. He snuck up behind her. It wasn't until he was about to touch her that he could smell her. She didn't have that white haired one on her at all. Who was she talking to? He smelled the intoxicating scent of the blue Saiyan and couldn't help himself. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her before she even had time to react.

Bulma's thoughts came to a halt as she felt someone or something grab her arm and spin her. When she felt lips against her, she immediately knew who it was. She could recognize those anywhere. They were of the stupid Saiyan Prince. She tried to struggle but he persisted and backed her up against a wall. A tongue licked her bottom lip and Bulma lost her train of thought.

Vegeta inwardly praised himself for getting this far with her. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his tail around her. He heard a vibrating from her throat as if she were purring. He smirked and started trailing kisses down her neck.

Bulma closed her eyes not wanting to come back to reality. As the kisses trailed to the junction of her throat and her shoulder, she felt the urge to bite down on his neck. He started nipping and a tightening around her waist brought her back to reality. This was the Saiyan Prince! How could she let it get so far? She had to stop it. Bulma pushed his away but it wasn't forceful. The Prince growled but went back to her lips.

Vegeta was disappointed that that's how far he would get but was glad that he was making improvements. All he needed to do was get her to want him and not just her body. She was trying to fight the Saiyan instincts.

Bulma all but melted back in his arms. She tried to convince herself that it was wrong but it felt too right. There was a sudden change in the air that brought Bulma out of the trance. She pushed the prince away with actual force and when he backed off, she saw lust in his eyes along with being lost and almost some worry. But why? Bulma backtracked in her thoughts. "How did you get in here?"

"You let me in." Vegeta said in a husky voice. "You shouldn't ever let your guard down like that. There are things out there that will take advantage of that and you would be in serious trouble."

"I'm not weak." She almost pouted when saying it.

Vegeta took a step towards her causing her to back up against the wall again. "I never said you were. You have been a challenge to me for longer than you can remember. Which, for you, is way linger than you think. When I first net you, you were living on the streets and owed everyone money. You worked at a tavern, cleaning after everyone left just to have a place to sleep at night. I told my parents that we were going to take you in because I saw that life had dealt you a rotten hand so I was going to give you a second chance. My mom saw the same thing in you. We had dinner that night and she brought up the legend of the Blue Saiyan. It wasn't until then that I realized you were her. After that, I trained you. You lived at the palace. Unfortunately I had to leave to go through Saiyan training camp. I was gone for years. You weren't allowed to socialize with anyone because my parents feared that if people knew the legend was true, others would use it to their advantage. Somehow it got out and you were fed up with being alone. You ran away and were captured, taken here and had your memory taken. I was alerted of your disappearance and tried looking for you everywhere. It challenged me and many years later, I still hadn't given up and that's when Frieza contacted us. I recognized Zarbon as the one who took you. I had to get you back. Bulma Briefs, I need you back. You have to remember these things. Or at least believe me. Trust me."

Bulma looked into his eyes and there wasn't any hint of deception in them. Maybe he was telling the truth. But then that meant that everything she knew was a lie. Everything. Did Jeice know any of this? Who all did?

The prince stared into her eyes hoping that she would believe him. "You're telling me the truth. Aren't you?" Vegeta nodded. "What's my legend?"

Vegeta sat next to where she was against the wall and Bulma sat, leaning her head against his shoulder. "There is said that a female with blue hair is to be born. If she is lead to the path if good, she will bring a new era to planet Vegeta-Si of even greater prosperity than ever before. But, if she is brought up on the path of destruction then she will be the death and destruction to every single last Saiyan alive. That is, unless the Super Saiyan stops her. The Super Saiyan is supposed to be the strongest being in the universe."

"Really? I'm going to be the death of every single Saiyan?" Bulma didn't know why this sounded so familiarly strange. "Or I'm supposed to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to the Saiyans."

"It's not too late to switch sides. On the dark path that you're going right now, you're not going to like the outcome."

"And what about this Super Saiyan? They couldn't be that strong. There is no way they could be stronger than Frieza. Neither Zarbon, nor I have ever come to a fraction of his full power. He's only let us seen it once. It was only us too. Every other one that has seen it has died."

"His full power?"

"Yeah. What you can see on your scouter right now, that's nothing. He can transform. He has this form and three others. There isn't anyone stronger than him except his older brother, Cooler. Don't tell Frieza I said that though. They have this awful sibling rivalry. Rumor has it that Cooler has another form, one ten times stronger than his fourth form. There can't be a Saiyan that's the strongest in the universe."

Vegeta was shocked to say the least about what was just said. Frieza had other forms. He had a brother who was stronger than him and has rumors saying that there is even a form past that. Vegeta, who was supposed to become a Super Saiyan was supposed to be the strongest being in the universe. How was he supposed to surpass all of that? There was no doubt that he couldn't just become a Super Saiyan. There was a key to it that no one knew. All he did know was that it was his job to make sure she switched sides or else he would be responsible for the destruction of the universe.

Bulma took the prince's silence as a good thing. This silence wasn't awkward but comfortable. It was strange because the silence between her and most of 'the guys' was very awkward and she had grown up with them. "Do you really believe those stories?"

"Hted Ltnu" He said speaking in his native tongue.

"What?"

"I really need to teach you the language." Vegeta sighed hoping that she would remember their native tongue. "It means that I believe it until I die."

"And you really believe that I'm the Blue Saiyan."

"Well, you are the only blue colored Saiyan out there that is full blooded."

Bulma sighed. This wasn't what she came here for. She came here to train. Not to make out with the Saiyan prince and then have him convince her that her whole life that she remembers is a lie. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No. It's late though."

"I know that. It was late when I got back. Now I don't have time for this. I have to make a radar and make it program ready. I have to read up on my next mission. I have to do all these things tonight."

"Why?"

"It would look bad if I put it off. I have to do all I can to keep my spot. Even if what you said is true. I still have to be the best around here. They can't know anything that goes on between me and you. Not even your buddies."

"It's not like I tell them anything anyway."

"Why did you bring them? It's obvious that you don't train with them."

"My father's idea. If it were up to me I would have brought Turles or Kakarot. They were my sparing partners back on Vegeta-Si."

"Why couldn't you have a say?"

"You don't know my father. He's the one that wanted you hidden in the first place."

"No wonder I ran away. The life you described, I wouldn't want that. Here, I have the guys. I have for many years. There, I had nothing so I had nothing to lose."

Vegeta smirked and chuckled. "You sound like you remember what happened."

Bulma didn't but she tried to put herself in the shoes of the supposed younger her. She pulled a piece of her hair in front of her and started twirling it, examining it. It was long and almost reached her hip. She couldn't remember a time that it was any shorter or longer than it was now. It was always proportional to her body and always ended right above her hip. It was the same light blue as her tail.

Vegeta watched her and couldn't help but smile a true smile. Maybe he was turning this around. Maybe he finally made the break that he had been trying to. When she was in deep thought she would bite her lip and her eyebrows would scrunch up when she was trying to figure something out. Her eyes would focus in on some small little detail. He wished that he could know what she was thinking about.

"What would you do?" She asked pausing though she knew she would have no answer until she specified. "If you were in my situation. All your life you had to be the best and prove yourself, killing for a living, having only a few guys that you could depend on because you grew up with them. And I came along telling you the story you're telling me. What would you do?"

"Honestly I don't know. I've never thought of it that way. But, I would probably laugh in your face and be done with it. Then, when you persisted I would probably make advancements towards you because of how beautiful you are."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious here." She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "I have a boyfriend."

"That you love enough to kiss me three times now and have no regrets." It was more of a statement than a question. "Face it. You're just not in the relationship because of him. You were getting lonely and he was the best one out of the whole ship. But, now that you've met me, your instincts are kicking in."

"What instincts?"

"All Saiyans desire to be around other Saiyans. It's in your nature."

Bulma thought back to the past few times that she and Jeice spent time together. It hadn't felt the same as it had before. His kisses were almost as if she were kissing Dodoria. And when he said that he would wish to spend all of eternity with her, it just wasn't warming and welcoming. It was distant and cold. Was it because of what the Saiyan prince was saying? But then why him? Why not Raditz or Nappa? Why was her body reacting to him? "Why you then? Why not the other two?"

"First, Nappa has a mate and is a man of honor. Second, they both already see you as my intended."

"Your intended? Intended for what?"

"Courtship and future mating."

Bulma barely held back her laugh but couldn't help the chuckle she let out. "They think that you and I are going to be mates? That has to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard. Why would they think that?"

"Because when you go and socialize with them, they can smell me on you. Saiyans have high sense of smell that most others don't. It's not anything bad most of the time. It's just a scent that everyone has."

Bulma was no longer interested in her hair anymore and let it fall out of her grasp, landing on her shoulder. "Two days." She knew that it was sort of off topic but then again, her mind had been everywhere for the past few minutes. "Until you three leave. It definitely wasn't the month that I had expected."

"What did you expect?"

"I expected uncivilized people that were brute strength and no intelligence. I pictured myself babysitting you three like you were little children that didn't know how to do anything."

"Well, obviously you were lied to. And it obviously wouldn't be the first time either." Vegeta stood and held his hand out to Bulma.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted to train tonight. We haven't finished your training of your tail. Although I do believe I sped it up in our last spar. I want to see where you are in it."

Bulma nodded, taking his hand and walking over to the gravity controls. "Five Hundred. The same as last time." She told him and immediately felt the pressure and was thankful that she was near a wall so she wouldn't fall. "But let me get used to it first."

Vegeta smirked and walked over and grabbed her hands helping her walk forward. When they both got to the middle of the room, he set her right hand on his shoulder and placed his on her waist, keeping a hold of the other hand. "I'm going to teach you a very famous waltz that is done at least once if not, twice at every ball that the palace. It will help you get used to the gravity. Just follow my lead." And so they danced to the nonexistent music and twirled around the room.

Bulma, despite the intense gravity, felt light on her feet as they danced. A few times he had lifted her up and they had locked eyes. This felt so right being in his arms. Why? She didn't know but it made sense if that the prince said was true. When they stopped, she looked up slightly to see him smirking down at her. "Are you used to it?" Bulma nodded. "Good." He said leaning down and quickly stole a kiss. What was with them today? That was twice today! And she was gone for most of it. As soon as the kiss started, it ended and Bulma let out a slight whimper in protest although she didn't mean it. That's what she kept telling herself afterwards anyway. It made the prince smirk even wider and step back. "Hit me." Bulma became confused as he stood with his arms out and his eyes locked with her. It was then that she realized that his tail wasn't around his waist anymore but swaying behind him. "Hit me woman." He said more authoritatively and she went to hit him but right before she made contact, her wrist was grabbed and she was flipped on her back, pinned to the ground. "Hit me!" He said again standing up. Bulma phased behind him but was grabbed as soon as her arm was pulled back and thrown across the room, hitting the wall. "I said hit me!" the prince yelled.

Bulma was slacking. Letting her emotions getting in the way of her fighting. He was glad that she was conflicted but had to get it out of her, have her focus on fighting despite what else was going on in life. He saw it coming each time. One punch aimed at his face, another at the back of his head, and another at his shoulder. "Concentrate and hit me." Vegeta dodged and always got her punch against her.

The Blue Saiyan was becoming frustrated. She had to hit him. Just had to. She focused on this one and walked right up to him. She knew it caught him off guard by the confusion on his face and when she dropped and hit his leg hard, she smirked as he stumbled. "Now, was that so hard?" He asked smirking and phased behind her hitting her back near her tail. It pushed her forward but she didn't feel the pain that usually came with it. It still hurt but it was bearable like all of the other punches she has endured. Quickly getting back on track, she kicked high and made contact with the prince's jaw.

Vegeta was shocked at how fast she had recovered but proud that she had made this much progress in such a short amount of time. He didn't like that it was because he had focused on the major nerves on her back and then broke her tail to get her this far but he had to do something in her moment of temporary insanity. He had to dodge a few punches and kicks until he found another opening. He immediately went for it and kicked under her tail.

Bulma saw it coming but didn't dodge it because she wanted to know if they were really done training the muscles around her tail. When the boot hit, it was extremely painful but it was only painful because it was the tip of the boot that had hit her and it would have hurt that much no matter where it hit on her body. She was thrown to the floor and when she felt the air move, she threw up a punch straight up and it collided with the Prince's chest. "It's no longer my weakness." She said kneeing him in the face.

"But you have a new one." Vegeta said with a smirk seeing her confused expression. He walked up to her. "Me." He said bringing her chin up and collided his lips with hers.

Bulma took a while to figure out what had happened. He had said him. He wasn't a weakness of hers and she would prove it. She pulled back. "Nope." Bulma said kneeing him in his gut, making him bend over at his hips. She saw this as an opportunity and flipped him onto his back and pinned him down. "But I'm your weakness." She said getting off of him and walking to the door. "I've had enough for tonight. I need some sleep." When she put in her code, the gravity turned off and allowed the door to open. "I suggest you get some sleep too. Tomorrow is your last full day on this ship."

Vegeta watched her leave and he was still lying on his back. He was right. She was his weakness and until he knew for a fact that she was on his side, she could use that to her advantage. It wasn't good at all. He left, heading to his room, and saw Raditz walk out of his room. "Prince Vegeta, may I have a word?"

He nodded and had them both go into his own room. "What is it?"

"I've gotten some information regarding the whereabouts of Bulma for the past day. She has been on a planet not too far away and went shopping. She got many things: armor, dresses, and other things that aren't interesting. What is interesting though is that she was sent to buy a tracker of some sort. I believe that they called it a radar. It's supposed to be programmed to track one specific thing but I didn't get news on what she's supposed to program it for." Vegeta knew about the shopping by listening to the conversation she had with who knows right before he had gone into her training room. He didn't know about this new stuff. It intrigued him to say the least. "I would like any information that you can get in the next two days on this radar thing. I'll try and get it out of her but you'll have to work for your information too."

"Understood." Raditz then smirked.

"What?"

"You've been with her, recently and romantically?"

"Nothing happened. I just may have gotten through to her. That's all."

"Oh really? How?"

"we sat down and talked. We spared. And since you really want me to say it, yes we did kiss." Raditz seemed disappointed but still smirked. It was fun to be like this with his prince. There weren't many times that he could back home."Now go to sleep." Raditz left with a knowing smirk. Vegeta fell on his bed and had pleasant dreams of a blue haired female.

Bulma walked into her room and was immediately greeted by candles and a romantic setting. Arms wrapped around her and lips kissed her cheek. She could tell that it was Jeice. "Hello there beautiful."

"Hey Jeice. What's this all for?"

"Our one month anniversary. I thought I should make it special. We can just lie here and cuddle if that's all you want to do." Bulma nodded tiredly and followed him to the bed. She cuddled up next to him feeling as if he wasn't there at all and fell asleep having pleasant dreams about a prince of all Saiyans.

**AN: **Happy Halloween! I don't really get to do much today. I'm mostly on a bus on my way to California so I thought I would do some updating. Now, I know that lots of my readers don't live in the United States. I've been wondering. Do other countries celebrate Halloween? If they do, how do you celebrate it? Just a question I have. Anyway, this is a longer chapter to make up for my shorter ones I've been posting lately. I'm getting so close to the part of the story I want to be at. I'm so excited.

**Review Replies**

**Sauron's monocle, Of course she's brainwashed. She grew up with these things engrained into her head.**

**Iceis Ojo, I'm glad you do. This story is far from over though.**

**Sandra, You're welcome. I've just had a lot of inspiration lately.**

**Guest, thanks.**

**Bella16 BulldawgDBZGal, Thanks. I will.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bulma felt heat beneath her and, still slightly asleep, smiled remembering her dream. She sighed from delight and cuddled close to the warmth. "Morning beautiful." She heard but it wasn't the right voice. Her mind took a little to process it but she recognized it as Jeice's. It wasn't the prince's as she had dreamed about. And what a good dream it was too. She smiled when she remembered it. "Dreaming about me again?" Jeice asked and she played her part, lying easily.

"Yes." She yawned. "What about you? Are your dreams filled with me?"

"Always." He whispered and kissed her temple. She smiled and nuzzled her head in his shoulder pretending that it was the prince. Jeice smirked and put his hands on her hips, flipping their position. Bulma looked up at him confused and he leaned down and kissed her. She felt the sandpaper of his lips and felt as if she were kissing her brother. She still played her part though and recuperated the kiss until his hands started traveling slowly up her top. She stopped his hands and the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on babe. We've been together for a month now. Give me something."

"Jeice, we've talked about this. I'm not going to until I mate." Bulma tried to get out from under him but his arms trapped her. "Jeice, let me go."

"Bulma." He sighed and kissed her.

Bulma broke the kiss. "No Jeice. I'm warning you." She said in a 'Don't mess with me' voice. When he didn't let up, she forcibly pushed him off of her and when he got up of the floor, she punched his nose, breaking it. "I told you no. We are not going to." She said storming out of her room still in her clothes from yesterday as she had been too lazy last night to change into her pajamas she walked into the lunch room. She grabbed her breakfast and sat down in a huff across from Burter and Captain Ginyu.

"Oh look out, Bulma's out for blood." Burter joked.

"You don't know how right you are right now."

The two across from her looked at each other wide eyed wondering what had happened to make her this way. Zarbon sat beside her and looked at the three figuring out that something bad had happened. "Bulma, what's wrong?" Zarbon asked in his usual caring way. Bulma looked at him remembering what the prince had told her last night. She decided that the best thing to do was the silent treatment to everyone until she could get her anger out in some way and raising her voice about her troubles in the lunch room where there were lots of ears to hear and mouths to spread rumors was not how she wanted to release her anger. She stabbed the eggs that were on her plate and took a bite, chewing and then taking another dramatic bite. "Who is it?" He asked trying to get the name of the person who made her this way. She couldn't tell him the truth and she couldn't hold back any information about anything if she started yelling about everything that had lead up to this so she stayed with the silent treatment and finished her eggs and went on to the meat on another plate. "Bulma, sweaty, it's not good to keep things bottled up like this. Why won't you talk?" Recoome and Guldo sat at the table now and noticed the change in vibe and looked at her. "Just tell me who it was and I'll deal with it."

Guldo leaned over to the captain and asked him in a whisper what had happened. "We don't know. She won't say anything except when Burter said for people to watch out because she was out for blood. She replied back that he didn't know how right he was." Recoome and Guldo looked at her and when Dodoria sat down, Bulma glared at him. She was a bite away from finishing her food and so she dramatically took a bite and stood up, leaving to the training rooms.

Everyone looked at him and Dodoria looked at them dumbly. "What did I do?"

Zarbon sighed frustrated and went after Bulma. On his way there though, he bumped into Jeice who didn't want to look him in the eye. "You don't happen to know what happened with Bulma, do you?" He asked suspiciously.

"What's wrong?"

"She won't say a word about anything. She is pissed though."

"Oh, yeah, I might have something to do with that."

Zarbon glared at the short red man. "What did you do?" He asked through gritted teeth. This relationship had to work out for their plan to go on as planned.

"I just wanted some action but she didn't want it and so when I insisted, she pushed me and stormed out of her room."

"You idiot!" Zarbon knocked him upside the head. "Don't you listen to her? She said she wasn't in it for that. It's only been one month! Of course she wouldn't be ready now! You better apologize to her sincerely. She will be able to tell if you are lying." Zarbon sent a last glare before heading to the training rooms where Bulma would most likely be.

Bulma put in the code to her training room and turned on the gravity to Five hundred and fifty. She stood in the middle of the training room and screamed as loud as she could, glad that these rooms were sound proof. After letting out some steam, she started doing her warm ups and stretches. It wasn't long before she could hear the female's voice say Zarbon's code. She didn't want him in here and so she would have him wait the thirty seconds before he could enter. She started hitting her imaginary opponent when the gravity immediately let up and she was thrown to the ceiling as the door opened to her training room. She groaned as she fell to the floor. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk. Is it Jeice? I spoke with him just now."

Bulma scuffed and rolled her eyes wondering if he went to Jeice to ask what was wrong or Jeice went to him to ask how to fix it. It didn't matter anyhow. What happened had happened and, not for the first time, she doubted their relationship.

"Is it that?"

"What does it matter?" She asked as she started punching her invisible opponent and adding a few kicks every now and again. She often changed it up and didn't ever go back to the same fighting stance. "We are leaving the day after tomorrow anyway. Nothing that happens in the next few days will matter once we leave the ship."

"Bulma, all of it will matter. You and Jeice are a great couple. Don't let this onetime thing get in the way of a long lasting relationship. I can see you two going on for years. What do you think will happen once we leave this ship? You won't forget him and he can't possibly forget you."

Bulma ignored him as he continued on about how this shouldn't affect the relationship. "You sound like you're apologizing for him." She said offhandedly.

Jeice walked back and forth trying to figure out what to say to her. He was pacing outside of her training room and every once in a while he would stop and almost start to put in his code but pulled his hand back and resumed his pacing. "What are you doing?" Jeice saw the Saiyan prince standing at the door of his assigned training room sporting a smirk on his face.

"Nothing that concerns you." Jeice said with as much venom as he could. "Why don't you go and throw your dirty waste somewhere else you filthy monkey." Jeice said and decided that he was going to go in there and apologize. He didn't know what to say but it was better than being out here with the monkey.

"Say whatever insult you want. It won't stop me from getting what I came here for."

"What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend is a Saiyan too if you haven't noticed and Saiyans belong on Planet Vegeta-Si with other Saiyans."

"She wouldn't ever leave here to go there willingly."

"Wouldn't you like to think that." Vegeta said smugly and then typed in his code. Jeice was too distracted to actually put his in.

It wasn't long until the door opened but the sight he saw wasn't the one he thought he would and they seemed to think the same thing. "What the fuck do you want? I don't have time to deal with you." She said to him, well, at least he thought it was to him. "Jeice! Go AWAY!" She emphasized. "I don't want to fucken deal with your horny ass shit right now!" Vegeta smirked and turned to the white haired red guy.

"You heard her. Leave." The glare he received wasn't that intimidating and smirked back at him as he left mumbling curses at him.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked the prince. She hadn't expected Jeice to be right there with him at the door and so she decided to get him out of here first. The prince walked in eyeing Zarbon but soon ignored him.

"I want to spar."

"I'm busy right now."

"I want to spar Now." Vegeta emphasized 'Now'.

"No." Bulma said turning back to Zarbon. She knew this angered him but with her morning, she really didn't care. She wasn't going to budge on anything today. She wasn't going to have the male population tell her what to do or when to do it. She was going to do what she wanted to do when she wanted to do it. And if that meant that she was going to go and make sure of it by talking to Frieza, she would. She was talking to Zarbon about it now and when she had turned around, she crossed her hands in front of her and Zarbon got the hint.

"Out Saiyan. We don't want your filth to stink up this place."

Vegeta looked at the man and glared at him. He was the one who took her away in the first place. Why should he ever listen to him? He didn't care that this man was stronger than him. Something like that never stopped him from anything. He just looked at it as another challenge. "No." He stood his ground and when Zarbon flew straight towards him, he fought the best he could. He even got a few good punches in before he was hit against the wall for the fifth time. He had seen Bulma in the corner of his eye and saw that she had the look of indifference on her face. He wondered how much had happened between when they departed from each other last night and now. Something serious must have had to had drastically changed in her attitude for her to be acting this way. "Bulma, why don't you want to spar?" He asked with the weak breath he had left in him. He kept fighting Zarbon as he watched her waiting for an answer.

_Like she would talk to you about it._ Zarbon thought and was shocked when he heard Bulma's voice.

"I'm sick and tired of being ordered around by the likes of men. It will stop now."

Vegeta smirked. "Well, you can't stop taking orders from men if you are hiding behind the protection of them."

"I'm not hiding behind anyone!" She said as she grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. Zarbon was taken back that Vegeta had gotten her to talk with hardly any words and he had gotten her to do what he wanted in even less. He watched as the two exchanged blows and blasts. Each getting slight burns from where the blasts hit. Cuts started forming and so were bruises.

He didn't know how long he had been watching but the two were still going at it when the female's voice said Jeice's code. "Tell him to go away!" Bulma yelled as she landed a powerful punch on the prince's cheek and it made him fly and hit the wall with his back.

"Still hiding behind him? Why don't you face him on your own? Own up to it?"

Bulma walked angrily to the door and punched the open button. "What do you want? I told you to leave me alone!"

"Bulma!" Jeice said with slight power in his voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it. I was still slightly asleep and didn't really know what I was doing."

"Jeice." Bulma growled. "Go. I'll think about forgiving you but don't expect an answer right now." She turned to see Zarbon walking towards the door.

"I'm being called by Frieza. If you need my help, I'm just a call away."

Bulma nodded to him and the door shut behind him when he left. Now it was only her and the prince.

Vegeta smirked. He had gotten what he wanted. All he needed to have was patience. They were now all alone and he phased behind her and pulled her against him, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. "You smell too much like him. But it's different." He took a good whiff this time and frowned. "You two didn't…"

"No. He wanted to but no. That's why we're fighting."

"You know, if you were with me, we wouldn't have fights like this? I would wait until you were ready and without going to visit whores."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? He likes the really unique ones." Vegeta turned her around and kissed her. She didn't retreat or anything. She must really not care about the read skinned freak anymore. This makes him smirk.

When the prince smirked, she was brought to reality and remembered that they were still sparing. She pushed him back and then sent a few ki blasts at him. He seemed to catch on that they were back in sparing mode and started fighting back. They then spared for hours until both their stomachs had had enough of not eating and they both went to the lunch room to have a quick meal, Vegeta sat with Raditz and Nappa who had decided a few minutes earlier than he that it was a good time for lunch, and Bulma with most of the guys who had gotten word of what had happened but didn't dare say anything about it and she was glad about it.

When they were both done, they had gone back to the training room but this time added gravity of 600 times normal. Vegeta had the obvious advantage and she fought as long and as hard as she could to keep up with him. When it was late, they were both pretty beaten up and bloody both with their own and each other's blood. Instead of going to the lunchroom to have supper, they both went to the regen tanks. On the way there, Vegeta looked at the blue Saiyan. "Isn't that the outfit that you wore yesterday?"

"Yeah. Your point?"

"It smells like me again." He smirked and the rest of the walk was silent. They were both helped into the tanks and they would both be spending the night in their tanks.

"What do you mean you haven't seen either of them except for this morning or at lunch?" Frieza asked Zarbon. He had gone in for his daily report on the advancement of their plan as phase two was coming to an end. They needed a smooth transition into phase three to have it work out.

"I was informed that Jeice had tried to force himself onto Bulma and she back lashed hard. Would barely speak a word. That was, until I got her alone in her training room. An hour later, the prince and Jeice had arrived at her training room door. She had immediately lashed out on Jeice and let Vegeta in. He got her to talk more than I had with a whole lot fewer words. Something has happened between the two. I'm afraid that Jeice has taken the chances of the transition and it is more likely to be a rougher one. Vegeta and Bulma have gotten close but I don't know when they had the time to. I've monitored her as much as I could and I still can't figure it out."

"Alright, I have a plan but now we have to tell Jeice how to get back on her good side. I don't want to erase her memory again. That would put a big down turn on this plan."

"Agreed. When should I tell him?"

"Now. Make sure that Bulma doesn't know of this. At all. If she has any suspicion that you were involved in this then it won't work."

"Will do Lord Frieza." Zarbon smirked and went to find Jeice.

**AN: **Merry Christmas! Even though it's not after midnight where I live and no longer Christmas... Anyway. Her's an update. Last story will be updated soon and I'll still give you all a special present to those who follow my writing...

Changes are happening in Bulma. She doesn't even realize it. When will she? When and will she ever forgive Jeice? What will happen in the Saiyan's last day on Frieza's ship? Tune in next time for more on the Legend of the Blue Saiyan

On a different note, you know what one of my biggest pet peves are? When people give up on a story and then mark it as a complete story and so it gives you a starting plot line and sometimes even develops a little and then lets you down so much when you want to go to the next chapter but there isn't one and you see that it hasn't been updated in 10 years... I just want to create a profile on here that PMs those people asking them if I could just continue their stories. I'm sorry but it's just not right when they mark it as a complete story when it's not.

**Review Replies**

**elianni, Yeah, and some major changes happened in this one. Cali was fun. I had a great time. I couldn't see living there all of the time though. I hear it snows there.**

**Spellweaver10, You don't know how right you are... Thank you.**

**Yamcha'd, Thank you. I plan to**

**sukisuzukipuki, I appreciate you liking my story that much. Hope this didn't disappoint.**

**123sc, Updated, ****Updated, ****Updated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these DBZ characters.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"You mean it?" Jeice asked Zarbon.

"Yes, now, she's supposed to be getting out soon. Mind you, so is the monkey prince. Ignore him as much as you can. I cannot be in there with you when this happens. To get her to forgive you, you must show that you are completely sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll get her back. I have to. I don't know what I would do without her."

Zarbon had to restrain from rolling his eyes. He knew what Jeice would do. He would go and find some woman from the harem. He couldn't believe that Bulma hadn't noticed yet. Before her, Jeice would sleep with the most exotic type of woman and that's what made Jeice like Bulma. It made him wonder why Jeice became so shy around her a few months ago. What had changed in him? "Just go and do it." Jeice nodded and ran to the med room.

Bulma heard a beep, waking her from her light sleep. She hated sleeping in these things. The green gew drained from the tank and she looked around. There, Jeice seemed to be sleeping on a chair in front of the tank. She scowled and resisted the urge to growl at him. The tank opened and she removed the breathing mask. Bulma looked at her questionable boyfriend and sighed, remembering all of the good times that they had together. She could get over his mistake if he really was regretting his actions. As long as he didn't do it again, she was alright. She couldn't just forget all of the memories that they had shared. She stroked his white hair and he moved a little, slowly waking up. She smiled at how cute he was when he woke up.

"Bulma?" He asked. She smiled at her name. His voice wasn't the husky voice Vegeta had when he woke up but it was still cute. His eyes then widened and he jumped up, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck not caring about the fact that she was covered in the healing gew still. "Bulma, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I don't know what I could do for you to ever forgive me. What I did, I wasn't thinking." He tightened his grip on her. "Please forgive me."

Bulma pulled away from him and looked in his eyes to see if he was serious. She couldn't detect any falseness in his words and smiled. "Alright, I forgive you." His face brightened up. "If, you promise to never do anything like that again until I initiate it."

"Yes. Thank you." He said and kissed her. He heard the beep of a tank to say that it was done healing but he ignored it, knowing who it was and remembering what Zarbon had said. He also wanted to put it in the monkey's face that this girl was his and not the monkey's.

Bulma heard the door of the tank open and she felt a sudden regret in her actions. She pulled back and saw the smile on Jeice's face and looked at the Saiyan prince. She saw a flash of hurt that was quickly covered up with anger. They made eye contact and she could see that he felt betrayed. She didn't know why though. It wasn't like she was with him. They had only kissed a few times. She looked back at Jeice who hadn't seemed to notice the change in her demeanor. "You hungry?" He asked and she heard her stomach growl. After she rinsed most of the gew off they headed to the lunch room with Jeice's arm around her waist. They entered the giant room filled with people and she saw all of the guys sitting at the table except for Jeice, who was looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Bulma asked as they headed to the line for their food.

"Nothing. I was just seeing who all was in here."

"Don't lie to me Jeice." Bulma looked at him. Their eyes connected and Jeice sighed. "Fine, but I think we should talk about it in private."

"Fine. But after we're both done eating."

Bulma nodded and they sat down at their table. "Hey." Zarbon said. "Looks like our two love birds are back together."

"Yep I know he regrets his actions and won't do it again so I forgave him this time."

Burter bumped Jeice's shoulder. "Next time you won't be so lucky. Huh?"

Jeice nervously cleared his throat. "There won't be a next time. What I did was a disgrace and I am ashamed of it." Bulma smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Watch out guys." Dodoria said. "He's whipped."

"I'm not whipped." Jeice defended himself.

Bulma glared at the least liked person she took the time to know. And that was saying something because she hated the Saiyans and she had gotten to know three of them. "Dodoria, why don't you go and find someone else to bother?" She then went back to eating, letting her mind wander. She could still see the hurt in the prince's eyes. She didn't think it suited him. She liked seeing the determination when they were training her tail, the strength they had when they were just training. And yes, she even enjoyed the lust in his eyes when they were in the same room alone. He was leaving today. She needed to know when. She had finished her three plates and looked over to Jeice and saw that he was done, waiting for her. She stood and walked down to her room with Jeice following. When she put in her code and walked in, Jeice turned her around and kissed her. When they parted, she looked up at him. She realized that his lips still felt like sand paper but they looked as smooth as they always had. "What was that for?"

"Bulma, I'm sorry."

"I know. And I forgave you."

Jeice sat on her bed and looked at her. "Your question, what was I looking for…" Bulma nodded. "I wasn't looking for something but for someone."

"Who?"

"The mon…" He corrected himself before he finished speaking. "The Saiyan prince. I…" He trailed off in his words thinking about how to phrase it. "I don't like him."

He decided to keep it simple and Bulma knew that there was more to the story. "I know that I have to pretend that I get along with them but you know that it's just an act. Right?" Bulma said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that. But they don't."

"What?"

"Those Saiyans. I know your mission was to make them think that you are still one of them so that they trust you. And you have done wonderfully. Maybe… even too good of a job. You're always spending time with him."

"Because that's my job." Bulma said not understanding him.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. Haven't you even been paying attention to how differently he treats you than the other two?"

"Have you noticed that he's their prince?" She didn't know why she was defending the prince but kept at it.

"That doesn't mean that they don't want to train with you or that you should spend more time with him than…" he was cut off by Bulma.

"Than who? You? I told you and Zarbon that I have to spend more time with them. And, why do you think that I'm spending more time with him than the other two? Huh?" She knew he didn't have an answer so she continued. "The other two will follow him if he thinks I'm trust worthy. I got to know them enough to know that."

"He's trying to steal you away from me!" Jeice yelled gesturing towards the door.

"Don't you trust me? " She asked knowing that Jeice was right. The prince had kissed her enough. "I'm your girlfriend. Not his." She walked closer to Jeice. "You don't need to worry." Bulma said as she gripped his hands tightly.

Jeice sighed and nodded, leaning forward and kissed her gently.

"Now, if you don't mind." Bulma said smiling at him. "I would like to get out of these clothes and into something less…" She pulled at the bottom of her top. "Gewy." She had rinsed most of the gew off when she got out of the tank but was too hungry to bother with washing up before eating.

"Alright, I got the hint." Jeice put his hands up near his head and smirked, turned, and left the room. Bulma smiled at his antics and then went to her washroom with a towel this time so nothing like last time happens.

Vegeta was pacing in his room, ignoring his stomach much to its displeasure. What had gone wrong? She hated Jeice the last he checked. How was he supposed to get to her now? He paused in his pacing knowing that he needed one last training session with her. But how? That white haired space Aussie would want to get in the way and stay with her now that they aren't fighting. He sighed and decided that he couldn't think straight without food. When he walked out of his room, he saw the weakling step out of Bulma's room. Their eyes connected and he smirked. "Looks like I won monkey. And you're going home today."

"We'll see." Vegeta said and both Raditz and Nappa walked out of their room, noticing the stare down between the two. "Come on." He said to them and they followed him to the lunch room. They saw that many were finishing their food and leaving. They got their food and the two others stared at Vegeta expectantly. "What?"

"It's our last day. Have we completed our mission?"

"Almost. I still have until tonight when we leave. There was a minor setback this morning. We might not complete it. There might have to be some sort of follow up but we still have to leave today no matter what. Otherwise it would be too suspicious."

"What's your plan?" Nappa asked.

"I need to have one more training session incase worse comes to worse. I need to know how strong she is before we leave. After the training session last night, we both got stronger."

"So when are you going to do this?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to try whenever I see her next."

"Where is she?"

"Last time I checked, she was in her room." They finished their breakfast in silence and Vegeta left to the training rooms.

"Jeice, don't do it. You're just jealous. Remember what she told you when she started?"

"But you weren't there. He openly challenged me."

"No." Vegeta said stepping around the corner. "I didn't. But, if you want, I'll challenge you right now, to a spar."

Burter put his hand on Jeice's shoulder. "Don't do it."

"You're on." They both went to his training room and Burter followed.

"Just know that I'm not stringing it out like I did last time."

Jeice scowled at him and flew towards him, throwing several punches. Vegeta dodged all of them and smirked at his opponent's frustration. He decided to quickly knock him out throwing one punch, hitting him hard in the neck. He hit it enough to knock him out but not to break it. "Jeice!" Burter yelled as he ran towards the unconscious man.

Vegeta calmly walked out of the room and towards Bulma's. Raditz and Nappa were walking into their training room, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to intercept their prince. When Vegeta got in front of Bulma's room, he was about to put in the code when the door opened. "Good, just who I was looking for." He said hiding his irritability about the last time he had seen her.

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving today and so I want one last spar."

"Forget it." She said walking out and to the training rooms. "I've already got plans."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm helping train Jeice."

Vegeta smirked but she couldn't see because he walked behind her. "That's not going to happen."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"No, but I can tell you what won't be happening."

"Alright." Bulma said stopping outside of the training rooms. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Many things but I know that your precious boyfriend's in the med room."

'"What happened?"

"He wanted to spar with me. Don't worry, I only knocked him out and possibly broke some minor bones. Nothing a few hours won't heal."

Bulma turned and glared at the prince. "What?!" She turned and took a breath, walking quickly towards the med room.

You should have told him not to mess with me. That I'll always win."

"He's been very…" Bulma paused as the med room's door opened. "He just hasn't been thinking through his actions lately. It's best not to take him serious."

Vegeta didn't enter the med room as he saw the Ginyu force in there huddled and talking. When they saw Bulma, they warmly welcomed her in the discussion. He would wait for Bulma outside of her training room. She would have to pass it to get out of the training rooms anyway.

Bulma saw the tank with Jeice in it. He was being he was trying to force her to sleep with him and now this? "Penny for your thoughts?" Bulma was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Zarbon's voice from behind her.

"He's being so stupid lately."

"That's just what his species does when they go into heat. It's even worse when they feel threatened. He's been missing you lately Bulma."

"I know, and I feel bad but I'm on a mission. I told you both that when I started it."

"He knows that but that doesn't change much." Bulma looked back to where Jeice was.

"I think I'm going to go and train a little."

"Don't get too damaged. We are still going to leave tomorrow morning, right after you're briefed."

"You've already been briefed?"

"I haven't been as busy as you have but don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I won't get too damaged. I want to leave as early as possible tomorrow." And with that, she left to her training room, not surprised that the saiyan prince was sitting there in, what looked like, a meditative state. She didn't bother to say anything as she opened the door and went straight to the gravity controls.

"What? You don't think your precious boyfriend is worth your time?"

"No. I just don't see the reason behind wasting my time just sitting around for him to get healed."

"Hmn." Vegeta grunted and then got in his fighting stance. "Your wannabe boyfriend didn't give me any challenge. I need a real spar."

"Don't go easy on me." She said with a cocky grin and flew towards him. After landing several punches, she stopped on the other side of the room from the prince and looked at him with a tilted head. "I said not to go easy on me!"

"That means that you have to focus and not go easy on me also. You have to be serious about this spar."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're holding back. You hold back, I won't try." Bulma looked at him wide eyed. She was holding back? No! She wasn't. She had been trying he hadn't. "Now let's try this again." Bulma grunted as she gave it all she had. "Really? You're getting really sloppy with your technique." Vegeta said as he started pointing out all of the spots that she had left open. She hadn't realized that that was what she was doing. Bulma was thrown on her back and then against the furthest wall. "What's wrong with you today? Focus!" Vegeta said and then threw several ki attacks.

Bulma dodged every ki attack but hadn't noticed the prince getting closer and closer until he was right in front of her. The prince smirked as he took one step closer to her and wrapped his tail around her. "Do you not want to spar?" He put his head in the crook of her neck and took in a deep breath. "We don't have to if you rather do something else." He sighed huskily Bulma couldn't help but fall under his spell once more and cave. She knew that it was wrong. She shouldn't be doing this.

Vegeta growled at what just her scent was doing to his senses. He never wanted to let this woman go. "Come with me."

Bulma was pulled out of her imagination with his words. "What?"

Vegeta nibbled her earlobe and whispered, "Come back to the planet with me. Leave this hell hole and stay with me."

Bulma's eyes widened. "I can't."

Vegeta pressed harder into her while wrapping his tail around hers and started traveling his kisses down her neck. "It'll be easy. Just come in my pod. It won't take long to get to the planet."

Bulma thought about it. About what it would mean. And then she realized that she was thinking about it. ACTUALLY THINKING AOBUT IT! She couldn't go with them. What was she thinking? They had gotten to her. Frieza and Zarbon had warned her of this. She was glad that they were leaving today so her mind couldn't be brainwashed anymore. Bulma broke out of his embrace. "No, you don't understand. I can't." She stood her ground and looked up at him, keeping eye contact. Something in her mind kept telling her that she should take up his offer.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked wondering what was going on in his head. He could feel the conflicting distress radiating off of her. He stepped forward, closing the space that was between them that Bulma had created. "Then tell me."

"Frieza…" Bulma starts to say but trails off.

"Won't be a threat once you get back on planet."

"Zarbon…" She said still looking for a reason.

"Is even less of a threat."

Bulma found it hard to think with him so close. She, Frieza's left hand lady was actually thinking about leaving her position, from where she called home, where she knew how everything worked and what everything is… And go to the world where she was abandoned, betrayed, and forgotten until rather recently. Why did they want her now? Because they realized that she could be a potential threat? She gathered all the strength she could to break free of the prince's advances. She couldn't leave with them. She wasn't ready yet. She couldn't destroy them as they tried to do to her. Bulma took charge and flipped their position. Him now having his back against the wall and her pushing against him. The prince smirked and took this as a challenge and he did the same as she had, regaining the upper hand. She needed to be in charge. If she got far enough away from him, she could call Zarbon in here and then the prince would stop his advances. She tried to reverse their position but the prince in front of her wouldn't allow it to happen again and his smirk widened almost into a smile. She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. He did the same and she felt his mind relax. She couldn't explain how but she knew it. She took this advantage and flipped them again, not hesitating to fly to the opposite side of the room while pressing a button on the scouter and it instantly connected with Zarbon and then she hung up. It was to tell him to see it for himself. She sees the prince's confusion and then the gears turn in his head as he quickly flies over to her and throws a few ki blasts. She blocked all of them and right on que, a female voice starts to speak. "958-1548" It said making Bulma smirk. It didn't matter if she approved it or not. The door would open in thirty seconds anyway. "Let him in." Bulma said and the door opened to reveal Zarbon with his arms crossed wondering what Bulma wanted. He saw the saiyan prince and smirked. "Was there something you wanted?" Bulma asked prompting Zarbon's response.

"Yes. Frieza wants to see us... to talk about our mission departure tomorrow"

Bulma nodded and looked at the prince. "This will be finished when I get back. Feel free to use your own training room while waiting." She said gesturing him out.

Vegeta scowled and left without a word but when he passed Bulma, he winked so that only she could see. She sent a disgusted face back. It was convincing and he would believe it if it weren't for what had transpired not two minutes ago. He then walked out and into his training room where he found Raditz and Nappa sparing.

Bulma followed Zarbon down the hallway to Frieza's meeting room. "So what was that about?"

"I'd rather not say while in these halls. Walls often talk you know." She said smirking and was reminded of why she was here. They took their time walking to the meeting room and when they got there, they found Frieza at the head of the table sitting in his hovering chair.

"What brings you two here?"

"Bulma needed assistance and I gave her an excuse. Now, for the full story?"

Bulma sighed and poured herself a drink from one of the fine wines that were lined up along a shelf with a few stemwares next to them. "Well, the prince and I were sparing as we normally do. He then made some advances that I didn't prefer and I tried to fight him off but he kept perusing. Hence the reason I called you." She said holding her hand with the glass towards Zarbon. "Once you were in the picture I knew he'd stop."

"What did he do exactly?" Frieza asked.

"He got really close to me. Tried to kiss me. Whispered…" She thought about the words. "Offered to take me with him. Almost begging me to come with him when it was time for them to leave. Each time I refused telling him reasons as to why I couldn't go. I had tried my best to make it sound as if I had no choice but to stay here. You wanted me to get in their good graces. This will make them think that I'm not loyal here and with try and continue contact to make sure that I'm unharmed."

Frieza smirked and nodded in approval of her actions. "Good. You did the right thing. Those Saiyans are leaving in a few hours anyway. After they leave I suggest you go to Jeice and spend some time with him before you leave. You and Zarbon are to leave in your ship tomorrow morning to get as much time as possible on planet." Bulma nodded and bowed at the waist. As she began to head towards the door, she was halted by Frieza's words. "If he tries something like that again don't hesitate to call me personally." Bulma nodded and followed Zarbon to the lunch room.

"Hey Bulma." Captain Ginyu said as she sat down with her food next to Zarbon.

"Captain Ginyu." She said nodding in his direction. She was too hungry to chat with others and so she just started eating.

"So, if this is your last night here, why not play a few rounds of cards?" Burter asked.

"Sounds like a great idea. Those Saiyans won't be here as a distraction and so why not?" Zarbon said enthusiastically. Bulma nodded in confirmation not halting in inhaling her food.

Bulma's fork paused half way to her mouth and she looked around. The others noticed and looked back at her. It had hit her that she was no longer going to have to put up with the prince's antics, with him trying, and regrettably on her part succeeding, to kiss her. She didn't have to see him anymore. "Is everything alright?" Zarbon asked carefully observing her.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you guys on my next missions. It will be two months before I can really spend time with you guys again."

"Don't worry about it. Once your missions are done, we can throw a party." Burter said. "Maybe a big poker tournament."

"That would be fun. Bulma said smiling and then went back to eating. When she was done she nodded to the guys and left to her room. She needed to make sure that everything was packed for the morning. As she understood it, she would wake up early, possibly have a quick meeting with Frieza and Zarbon, and then take off. It wouldn't take long to get to the planet with her ship.

"958-1548" the feminine voice said and Bulma rolled her eyes not really knowing what Zarbon wanted.

"What do you want?" She asked and the message was relayed to Zarbon just outside of her door.

"I just came to tell you that Jeice healed faster than calculated. Thought you might want to be there when he gets out."

Bulma's eyes brightened and she smiled. When the door opened, Zarbon was leaning against the wall and stood up when he saw her. They walked silently to the med room. When they got there, they saw 4 of the medics doing different duties around the room and one at Jeice's regen tank. "Report." Bulma said to the medic and he turned shakily towards her.

"Soldier Jeice has healed faster than expected with his wounds and is now ready to be taken out."

Bulma nodded and let the medic get back to what he was doing. The latch opened and Jeice took off his mask. "When I get my hands on that bloody mon…" He didn't finish as he saw his girlfriend with a quizzical expression as he watched an eyebrow rise. "Hey Bulma." Jeice said walking towards her as if to embrace her.

Bulma stuck a hand out. "Get rinsed off and then take a shower. Then you can touch me." She said and then pointed to the open shower to rinse himself. He did just that and when he got most of the green gew off, he and Bulma walked to his room.

On their way, Bulma smiled as Jeice constantly looked admirably at her. "How lucky am I to have caught a sheila like you?" Jeice said making Bulma giggle. She was glad to be on good terms with him again.

"Alright, go take a shower and meet me in my room. Then we can spend some time together as it's our last day together for a month." She said standing outside of his door.

"And it would only be a day to spend time together until you must leave for yet another month"

"Then I guess we should make those days good ones." She smiled and left to her room

Vegeta was tired of waiting. What was taking her so long? He went out of the training room and went to hers. When he put his code in, the door said that she wasn't in there. He rolled his eyes and started walking to her room.

"What do you what now?" Bulma said tiredly.

Vegeta turned around and saw Bulma walking towards him. "You said that we'd finish when you were done."

"And you got impatient."

"There is only so much training I can do when training with those two. One should train with those around his strength and higher if one wants to get stronger."

"And why haven't you tried to spar with Zarbon, Dodoria, or Captain Ginyu?"

Vegeta stepped towards Bulma looking into her eyes. "They don't have the… compassion you do. You love to fight and it's in your blood. Them? They only fight because they love the thrill of causing others pain."

Bulma rolled her eyes and went into her room. Before the door closed however, Bulma turned around and said, "I'll see you off tonight. Not before or after. I will be with Jeice until that time. I hope you've enjoyed your time here. I sire hope that this won't be the end of seeing you." The door slid closed and Bulma took a breath. She could feel the anger and rejection that the prince felt. Though she couldn't explain how she knew it came from him. She just knew. It hurt her a bit to know that she was the one to cause him that pain but then she thought about why she was here in the first place. It's because of his family who had left her to die and exiled her. She shouldn't care about his pain. She then patiently waited in her room for Jeice to come back.

**AN:** I'm very sorry. I know it's been a year since I've updated anything. 2016 definitely wasn't my best year. But 2017 will bring more updates and activity.

**Review Replies**

**elianni,** Well, I do plan on completing my stories and they aren't short in the least. I Hope these updates will help.

**Spellweaver10, **Yeah, I try my best to correct typos like that but there are some that slip by when I read them.


End file.
